Time for a miracle
by Danni1989
Summary: Haley moved to Tree Hill with a broken heart. Trying to run from her past. She meets Nathan and as much as she tries to avoid it, she has feelings for him. what will she do? Naley, Brucus, Jeyton. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dont own nothing. This is my new story. Dont worry fans of other stories, i am still writing them. Hope you enjoy. The first chapter is boing but it will get better i hope. Read and Review.

* * *

Haley pulled her dark sunglasses over her eyes as she loaded the final boxes into her car. After everything that had happened the past few months, she needed to get away. Get away from the people, from the city. She was never coming back to Charlotte. Charlotte held too many memories, too much pain. Taking one final look at the house that had been hers for the past 4 years, she walked to her car as drove away, never looking back.

It was just after 4 when Haley pulled up in front of the house that would now be hers. It was small and quaint. It was 2 bedrooms, it was perfect for her. She pulled into the driveway, and started unpacking her things. She hoped life in Tree Hill would be kinder to her than life in Charlotte had been. She didn't have many things, so it only took a few trips to get it all inside. She left almost everything in Charlotte, she didn't want to bring things that would remind her of the past. The past needed to stay in the past. After closing and locking her front door, Haley sunk down to the floor and cried. Despite all her big thinking, how the past wouldn't follow her, how the past would stay in the past, it was still haunting her. She cried until she couldn't anymore. Haley pulled the locket from around her neck, and opened it, glancing at the pictures inside of it. At the age of 24, she had already lost more than one person should ever have to lose. Life wasn't fair, and she wasn't going to move on. That was the truth, despite how she really wanted to change that. There was nothing here, that would make thee past go away. She was still alone, even 6 months after it happened, she was still alone. And she had no plans on changing that status. Haley went upstairs to what would become her bedroom, and inflated the air mattress, that she would be using until she got a bed and lay down and went to sleep. Her dreams were the only place, the past couldn't get her. Her dreams were the only place she was safe.

Haley awoke the next morning to birds chirping, and the sun shining. This town was way to happy for a depressed girl like Haley James. She looked out her window and saw people going about their daily lives. She saw children playing in their yards. The sight broke her heart. She quickly showered and ate breakfast before grabbing her car keys and going shopping for household necessities. After a short period of time, Haley made it to the one department store Tree Hill had to offer. In the store she managed to find herself a bed she liked, along with a comforter set. She also found a couch, and a dining set. After purchasing everything, she noticed she was running low on cash. So her next mission was to find a job, she parked her car in a spot and starting walking down the street. She walked past a little restaurant called "Karen's Café." Haley decided to put in a resume, thinking that the place looked nice. When she walked through the door, she took in her surroundings. She noticed a group of 5 sitting by the window. There was this blonde haired guy, a very pretty dark haired girl, a pretty blonde haired girl, a light brown haired guy who had his arm around the blonde girls shoulder and another brown haired guy, this one was very good looking. She was analyzing the group, when a voice called to her.

"Can I help you" Karen asked.

"Um, yes. Actually I was wondering if I could drop my resume off with you. I just moved here, and I'm kinda in need of a job." she said.

"Hi, I'm Karen. And can you start tomorrow Haley Roberts." Karen said glancing down at the resume.

Haley gasped when she heard the last name "Actually my last name is James. I'm not Haley Roberts anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry Haley." Karen apologized profusely.

"It's not a problem. I probably should have changed that." Haley said dismissively.

"Have a good day Haley. I'll see you tomorrow." Karen said.

"Thank you, Karen. Thank you for giving me a chance." Haley said gratefully before turning to walk out of the café.

Just before Haley left the café, the brown haired girl from the table walked up to Haley.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Scott. You must be new here. It's awesome to meet you." Brooke greeted Haley.

"Hi. I'm Haley James. It's nice to meet you." Haley greeted Brooke.

"You should come join us. Let me introduce you to everyone. Its no fun living somewhere that you don't know anyone." Brooke said to Haley.

"Why not." Haley sighed.

"Great. Well this hottie right here is Lucas Scott, my husband. Next to him is Peyton Sawyer, my best friend. Next to her is her boyfriend Jake Jagielski. And finally next to him is Nathan Scott, Lucas's brother and my brother in law." she said going around the table.

"Nice to meet everyone." Haley said. Everyone smiled back at her, but one smile stood out from the rest. The smile emanating from the one called Nathan caused her to flee the café. That smile sent a jolt right through her heart.

Haley drove home in tears. She walked into her house and locked the door before sinking back to the floor and sobbing. Through her tears, Haley started digging through the boxes. She found a picture taken last year. She had never looked so happy. She knew the smile on her face was mostly due to the two other people in the picture. Haley found a place, and hung that picture on the wall. She wanted it where she could always see it, because it was comforting to know that at one point she was happy. It was nice to know that she wasn't always this way.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Haley didn't dream about how great her life used to be. That night, she kept seeing the face of Nathan from the café. Haley couldn't have that. She couldn't have some strangers face, blocking her memories of the life she used to have. Haley knew that she had to avoid Nathan at all costs. He could not take away the last shred of happiness she still carried within her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I really appreciate all the reviews. It helps me write more. This one has some drama, as Haley confesses to Brooke what happened. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

Haley awoke the next day, and proceeded to get ready for her first day of work. She ran out the door, not wanting to be late for her first day of work. While running to her car, she heard someone call her name.

"Haley!" Brooke called while sitting on her front porch sipping a cup of coffee.

Haley stopped and saw Brooke sitting on her neighbours porch " Hi, Brooke."

"Oh my God, it looks like we're neighbours. This is gonna be so great." Brooke enthused.

"Yeah." Haley said smiling. She already liked Brooke, she was definitely someone she could see herself being friends with. A friend is just what she needed with everything that happened to her in the past few months.

"You totally have to come by for dinner tonight. I'm having Peyton and Jake, and Nathan coming over. It would be great if you would come hang out with us tonight." Brooke asked enthusiastically.

As much as she wanted to accept Brooke's invitation, she couldn't. Not if Nathan would be there, she promised herself that she wouldn't ever have feelings for someone else. And there was something about Nathan that scared her.

"I cant tonight, Brooke. I still have lots of work to do moving in. Maybe a rain check?" Haley suggested, not wanting to lose Brooke as a possible friend.

"For sure. Just come over anytime. Have fun moving in. If you need some help. Just ask. I would love to give you a hand." Brooke said. The girls said their goodbyes and Haley hopped in her car and drove to Karen's Café.

Haley walked through the doors, and Karen immediately greeted her.

"Good morning Haley James. See I got it right on the first try today." Karen greeted her new employee.

"Good morning Karen." Haley greeted Karen, unsure of what she's supposed to do.

"So have you ever been a waitress before Haley?" Karen asked.

"Um yeah. I worked as a waitress for a couple years when I lived in Charlotte." Haley explained.

"Oh, why did you stop working." Karen asked trying to make conversation.

"Um… I guess life started. Some things got in the way, and I didn't need or want to work anymore." Haley tried to explain, without explaining any of her situation.

"I see. Believe me, I know how that is. I opened this café when my son was just a baby. Sometimes I wonder how I did it all. I remember days when I would want to just stay home with Lucas." Karen reminisced.

Haley just smiled, even though it made her uncomfortable to have someone talk about how much she loved her son.

"Well, Miss James. Your first table just arrived." Karen said handing Haley and pad of paper and an apron.

Haley smiled and walked over to her first table. She was shocked when she saw Brooke and Lucas sitting at the table.

"Haley! Didn't I just see you? This is great. Lucas you remember Haley don't you? She's our next door neighbour." Brooke enthused.

"How could I forget. It's nice to see you again Haley." Lucas greeted her smiling.

"Nice to see you too, Lucas. So what can I get you guys?" Haley asked.

Lucas and Brooke ordered and Haley walked back over to Karen.

"So I see you met my son, and daughter in law huh?" Karen said.

"Um yeah. I met them yesterday, and today I found out they're my next door neighbours." Haley said.

"Brooke is a nice girl. She is an excellent friend. I have never seen my son happier." Karen said.

Haley smiled at Karen, and continued her work. Haley was about to take Lucas and Brooke's food out to them, when she stopped in her tracks. There was a new addition to their table. Nathan. Obviously this plan of avoiding Nathan wasn't going according to plan. She continued walking over to the table, and she placed the food down in front of Lucas and Brooke. She forced a glance at Nathan.

"Can I get you something?" she asked politely.

"Just a coffee, thanks." Nathan said.

Haley nodded, and grabbed his cup and filled it.

"Can I get anyone anything else?" she asked.

"Nope. I think we're good now." Brooke said smiling. Haley nodded and went to stand with Karen. The café was empty with the exception of Brooke, Lucas and Nathan.

"Well it seems you get an easy day for your first one." Karen stated with a smile on her face.

"That's good." Haley said.

"Yeah." Karen said.

Brooke noticed Nathan watching Haley intently.

"Nathan do you like Haley?" Brooke asked interestedly.

"There's something about her." Nathan said, knowing he would never be able to lie to Brooke.

"Well if you like her, you should talk to her." Brooke suggested, loving playing matchmaker.

"I don't know. There is something about her. And I'm definitely interested in her. She just doesn't seem interested in me. That never happens. I mean she wont even look at me." Nathan whined.

"Don't underestimate the power of Brooke Scott." Brooke told Nathan.

"I don't even think you could make her, take a chance on me." Nathan said.

"I wouldn't bet on that. Like Brooke said don't underestimate the power of Brooke Scott." Lucas said putting his arm around his wife.

Nathan sighed, and drank his coffee, thinking that there was no way she would ever be interested in him.

After a little while, Brooke walked over to where Karen and Haley were standing. She reached over and hugged Karen, then took the stool next to where Haley was standing.

"Haley, you have to come over for dinner tomorrow. I am not taking no for an answer." she said smiling.

"Well. How can I say no to that?" Haley asked rhetorically.

"You cant. I'll see you at 6 tomorrow night." Brooke said excitedly before heading back to her table.

Brooke sat down next to Lucas when she got back to the table.

"Guess who's coming to dinner tomorrow night?" Brooke asked suggestively.

"Let me guess. Haley." Lucas asked.

"Your right. First guess." Brooke said smiling over at Nathan. "See I told you it could be done." Brooke said to Nathan.

Nathan smiled and drank the rest of his coffee.

After her shift was over, Haley drove home, and took a shower. The café picked up after lunch. After throwing on an old t shirt and a pair of shorts, Haley went about making herself some dinner. She stirred the noodles in the pot when she heard her doorbell ring. Haley turned off the stove determining her macaroni and cheese was cooked, and went to answer the door. Brooke stood at the door with a basket overflowing her arms.

"I thought I'd bring you a housewarming present." Brooke said nodding towards the basket.

"Come on in Brooke." Haley gestured to the door.

"Thanks." Brooke said placing the basket on the couch.

"I was just making some mac and cheese, do you want some?" Haley asked.

"Um sure. " Brooke said.

Haley dished out some macaroni for Brooke, and put it on the table next to her bowl. The girls ate in silence for a little while, both comfortable with the silence.

"So how are you liking Tree Hill so far?" Brooke asked conversationally.

"It's great. It's a lot smaller than Charlotte, but I like it. I needed something like this." Haley said.

"I love it here." Brooke said simply. They didn't speak for a moment. After they finished eating, Brooke handed her bowl to Haley, and saw for the first time the gold band adorning to ring finger.

" Oh my God. Are you married?" Brooke asked shocked.

Haley looked at her wedding band. "Not anymore." she said.

"Oh," Brooke said. She saw the sadness in Haley's eyes, and knew that something must have happened.

"Why do you still wear the ring?" Brooke asked curiously.

"It's just something I have to do." Haley told Brooke honestly.

"I understand," Brooke replied, seeing for the first time the sadness that Haley carried around her. She saw Haley tightly grasp a locket around her neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Brooke commented.

"Oh. Yeah. It was given to me by someone I love very much." was all she said.

Seeing that Haley probably needed to be by herself Brooke said "I better go, Lucas will probably be wondering where I ran off to."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night. Thanks for coming over tonight. It was nice having some company." Haley said honestly.

Brooke smiled and closed the door on her way out. Haley sighed, and twisted her wedding band. It had been 6 months since it ended, she didn't know why she couldn't let go.

When Haley went to bed that night, she couldn't sleep. At around 11:00 she realized that she needed to talk to someone. Instinctively, she picked up her phone and called the number that Brooke had given her earlier.

"Hello?" Brooke groggily answered the phone.

"Brooke, can you come over? I really need to talk to someone." Haley said softly.

"Of course. I'll be right there. Just give me a couple minutes." Brooke reassured Haley.

A couple minutes later, Brooke knocked on Haley's front door. She wondered what could be up at 11:00 at night. Lucas was understandably concerned when Brooke told him she was going to Haley's. Haley opened the door and ushered Brooke inside the house.

"Haley what's wrong? You sounded sad on the phone." Brooke asked concerned.

"I need to talk to someone. I need to let this out." Haley said with tears rolling down her face.

"Haley, I would like to believe that we're friends, I know it happened fast. But it happened anyway. Please know that you can tell me anything." Brooke reassured her friend.

"Okay." Haley said and stood up and walked over to where she hung the picture.

"You see this picture? This was me at my happiest. This was Matt, my husband, and this was Michael our son." she said pointing out the two other people in the picture beside Haley. "I loved them so much. They were my life, and they still are." Haley said.

"Haley, what happened?" Brooke asked worried.

"6 months ago, we were at Matt's Christmas party. His job was very family orientated, and we were able to bring Michael with us. Matt and I, we hated leaving him with babysitters. We only trusted people we knew and trusted to be with him. You see, Michael was our life. He was without a doubt the most important thing in our life. But on the way home, I was driving. Matt had a little too much to drink at the party and couldn't drive home. We were arguing. I hated it when he drank, he didn't get violent or anything, I just hated it when alcohol was consumed. We were arguing, and I wasn't paying complete attention to the road. Michael was sleeping in the back seat. I didn't see the car coming towards us. Before I could react the car smashed into us. He was drunk, and he was driving on the wrong side of the road. He killed Matt and Michael instantly. I didn't tell either of them "I love you" before they died. I didn't have the chance to make it right with Matt. I didn't pay attention to the road for a split second, and it ended for them. It was my fault that my husband and son are dead. His family blames me. I woke up a few days later in the hospital. The day after I got out, I had to go to my husband and son's funeral. I was depressed for a long time, no one could reach me. Then I realized that I needed to get away, that maybe my demons wouldn't follow me. But I also vowed to myself, that I would never be happy again. I cant be happy without Matt, and Michael. I wont be." Haley said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Brooke couldn't talk, she couldn't believe what Haley just told her. Yet she knew it was true, so she wrapped her arms around Haley's small frame, and let her cry.

"How old was he?" Brooke asked.

"Two. Michael was two." Haley said. "I miss them everyday." Haley said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it." Haley answered honestly.

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." Brooke said.

"Thank you Brooke." Haley thanked her friend.

"I would do anything for you Haley James." Brooke told her before going home.

After Brooke left, Haley went to try and get some sleep.

She slept fitfully, and Matt came to her in her dreams. In her dreams he told her "Haley, you need to move on. It's been 6 months. You need to get over it. Me and Michael are fine. I'm watching over him. You need to move on. And be happy. Let someone make you happy."

"I still love you Matt. I cant move on when I feel like this about you. I cant be happy without you and Michael." Haley told Matt.

"Yes you can. You can meet someone new, and fall in love. You will get married, and have a family. Haley you will open your heart again. You will let someone new in. Someone that will take my place in your heart, I want that for you. I will always love you Haley. But I need you to let go. Me and Michael will always watch over you. But you need to let go of the guilt you carry over the accident. You need to let go of the feeling that there is no one else out there for you. We had a great life together. But you need to continue living yours. Please move on Haley." Matt begged.

Haley woke up drenched in a sweat, chanting "I cant. I cant." over and over again.

The next morning, Brooke called and asked if Haley wanted to join her, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan for breakfast at the café. Remembering her dream from last night Haley agreed.

"Great. You can drive over there with me and Lucas." Brooke said.

"Sounds good." Haley said. Half an hour later, Haley met Brooke by hers and Lucas's car and together they drove to the café. Brooke wasn't at all sure that Haley would even want to leave the house today after her confession last night. When they arrived at the café, Peyton Jake and Nathan were already there. Nathan smiled at Haley when she came in. Haley timidly smiled at everyone, and for once she didn't avoid Nathan's gaze. She smiled slightly at him. Nathan thought to himself that he was making progress. Haley took the seat next to Nathan, which was next to Brooke. Brooke smiled reassuringly at Haley. Karen walked over to the table.

"Haley, I give you the day off, and you're here anyways." Karen joked.

"yeah. Brooke wanted to come for breakfast." Haley explained smiling.

"That's good. I always like seeing you Haley. And of course everyone else." Karen said. Haley watched as everyone sort of divided up having their own conversations. Peyton and Jake were leaning very close together, and whispering. Haley definitely didn't want to know what they were talking about. Something like that should probably remain private. Lucas and Brooke were talking animatedly. It made Haley happy to see a couple so clearly in love. Every once in a while Lucas would touch Brooke's arm, or brush some hair off her face. It was clear how much he loved her. Brooke clearly loved Lucas as well. It reminded her of how she felt for Matt.

"So how are you enjoying Tree Hill?" Nathan asked trying to make conversation.

"I love it. It was a good choice to move here." she said.

"I'm glad you like it. I know we haven't spoken much. I kind of feel like you were avoiding me. Why is that?" Nathan asked.

"I wasn't avoiding you per se. There was something about you that made me nervous.:" she answered honestly.

"Oh. Why did I make you nervous?" Nathan asked curiously.

"I cant really answer that." Haley said honestly.

"That's okay. At least you're not avoiding me now." he said smiling.

"That's right. I'm not avoiding you now." she said returning his smile.

"So Haley James, from Charlotte. You should tell me something about you. Since all I know is that you moved here from Charlotte. So tell me something I don't know." he said flashing her a smile.

"Um… I don't know. What do you want to know." she asked laughing.

"Anything." he said, then he saw Karen bringing out the plates of food. "Oh you're lucky, you got off. It's time to eat." he laughed.

Karen doled out the plates, since it was so late in the morning, it was almost noon, Haley had ordered macaroni and cheese. To her macaroni and cheese was the greatest food ever made. Nathan glanced at her dish and laughed. "Macaroni and cheese? Are you serious?" he said.

"Hey. Macaroni and cheese is food of the gods." Haley defended her choice.

"Yeah, if you're gods are five year olds" Nathan laughed.

"Oh shut up." she said laughing before taking a bite of her beloved mac and cheese. Everyone else watched Nathan and Haley. It was clear that they were flirting, even if they didn't know it themselves. For once since the accident, Haley actually fully enjoyed herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous to hang out with them. She was also doing a pretty good job of doing what Matt asked her too, she felt like she was finally starting to move on.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little while Brooke and Lucas got up to leave. Peyton and Jake had left a while ago, it was well after 2:00.

"Hey, we gotta go. Are you two coming?" Brooke asked. Nathan looked at Haley.

"Um, no I think I wanna stay." Haley told Brooke.

"Yeah, me too." Nathan said, he wanted nothing more than to keep talking to Haley.

"Alright, well we'll see you guys later." Brooke said before lacing her fingers through Lucas's and walking out the door.

They stayed at the café, for a little while later.

"Do you want to walk around town, there's only so much coffee a person can drink without getting sick of it?" he asked.

"why not. You can show me around. I have lived here for a while now, but the only places I have seen are the café, mine and Brooke's and Lucas's house, and the department store." she said.

"That sounds good. Let's go." he said holding the door for her.

"Wow, such a gentleman." Haley joked.

"You know it." Nathan joked back. They walked around town for hours talking about nothing. She realized that she hadn't been this happy in a long time. They were walking close together, every once in a while his hand would graze hers, and each time it did, it sent a jolt to her long dormant heart. Part of her wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but she was too afraid. She didn't want to do anything wrong. So it surprised her, when he took the leap and laced his fingers through hers. While they were talking, it felt like all the sadness in her life was finally going away. She actually felt happy, which came as a shock to her because Haley hadn't felt happy since before Matt, and Michael died. The duo kept walking until they made it to her house. Unknowingly to them, Brooke was watching from her front window. She kept hoping that something good would happen for the two of them. Haley deserved to be happy more than anyone else in the world after what happened to her. Nathan walked her to the front door, and she hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, wondering if she should invite him in or something. Before she could ask, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. She pulled away quickly, and ran into the house. Nathan was confused, they held hands while they were walking, she was completely open with him, but then she reacts this way to his kiss. Dejectedly, he asks himself if maybe he was misreading the signs. Haley sat by her window until she was sure he had gone. She watched him walk over to Brooke and Lucas's. After he was gone, Haley went and grabbed the picture off of the wall, and went to lay down on the couch hugging the picture to her chest.

Meanwhile, Nathan was sitting in Brooke and Lucas's kitchen telling Brooke all about the kiss.

"I kissed, her but then she fled. She opened her door and ran inside shutting it firmly behind her. I don't think she's into me. I must have misread all the signs." Nathan told Brooke.

"No believe me Nate. She is into you. She hasn't opened up to anyone but you and me. She just had a really rough time the past few months, and she needs time to get over everything that happened. Just give her time, I'm sure she'll come around." Brooke said reassuringly, resting her hand on his arm. Nathan nodded "I'm gonna go home. I'll see you guys later." he said before walking home in the rain.

Haley had fallen asleep on her couch, clutching the picture. Matt came to her again in her dreams.

"Haley, you need to move on. You have to fall in love again Haley. I saw how happy you were today with Nathan, and it made me happy to know that you're happy." Matt told her.

"I cant. Matt, when we were walking around today, I didn't feel any pain. It felt like it used to but when he kissed me. I forgot everything. I forgot that you and Michael were ever here. I cant lose what we had together." Haley insisted.

"Haley, its what I want. I'm happy you forgot me when he kissed you. That's what is supposed to happen. That is how I know and how you know that he is the one for you. Just give him a chance. And let go of me." he insisted.

"I cant. I cant let go of you." she begged.

"Yes you can. I need you to let go of me. Me and Michael will always love you, but we cant move on until you move on. We are stuck here until you let go of us, once you let go, we can rest peacefully. So please let go, so Michael and I can let go." Matt begged.

"Okay." Haley whispered.

"Promise me Haley." Matt told her.

"I promise." she said. The dream ended and Haley woke up muttering "I promise" over and over again.

Knowing that she needed to find Nathan, she threw on a pair of shoes and ran out of the house into the rain. She frantically knocked on Brooke's door. Brooke answered it.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Is Nathan here, I need to talk to him." Haley asked.

"No, he went home. Is everything all right?" Brooke asked concerned.

"I hope so. I just had another dream about Matt and Michael and Matt convinced me that I'm in love with Nathan. I have to move on. I have to find Nathan." Haley told Brooke.

"I'll give you his address. Just give me one second." Brooke said smiling. Haley had admitted she was in love with Nathan, that was the best news she had heard in a long time. Brooke handed her the piece of paper, and Haley ran out of the house yelling "Thank you Brooke" over her shoulder. Brooke laughed as she saw Haley run back to her house to get her car, in the pouring rain.

Haley drove slowly, trying to find the house. Tree Hill had so many confusing side streets it was hard to navigate Nathan's house. Thankfully Brooke's directions were easy to follow, the street names were just confusing. She pulled up in front of a house, and consulted the address on the piece of paper. Confirming that she was indeed in the correct place, she slowly climbed out of her car. It was raining even harder now and Haley ran up his front steps as fast as she could. Even though she loved the rain, she really didn't want to catch pneumonia. Softly she knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to answer it.

Nathan was sitting on his couch watching sports centre and drinking a beer, when he heard a soft knock at his front door. Reluctantly, he walked over to answer the door, not really wanting to see anyone. He was surprised when he saw Haley standing at his front door, soaked to the bone.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I needed to talk to you about earlier." she said.

"Okay, come on in." Nathan invited her in.

"Actually I was hoping we could go for a walk. I mean I'm already soaked anyway and cant really get any wetter," she suggested.

"Haley its pouring out there, and you don't have a jacket." he observed.

"I don't care. I love the rain, and I want to go for a walk out there with you. You need to hear what I need to tell you." she said softly.

"Fine. Let me go grab a jacket. I'll grab something for you to wear too." he told her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to say no to her.

Nathan passed her a black rain jacket. "You can wear this. It's Brooke's, she forgot it when we were all camping last year. I keep forgetting to get it back to her." he confessed.

"She's been looking for this." Haley observed.

"I know. I just keep forgetting to give it back to her." he said.

"Lets go." Haley said clutching her necklace again. They walked in silence until they reached a bench in the park that was still dry. Haley took a seat and patted the spot next to her. Nathan sat down.

"Nathan I'm sorry, for what happened earlier." she apologized.

"What was that all about." he asked softly.

She took the locket from around her neck, and opened the clasp to show Nathan the picture that adorned it. In the picture he could see a very happy Haley, another man, and a little boy.

"6 months ago, the people that meant the most to me were taken from me. My husband Matt, and our son Michael. They died in a tragic car accident, I'm the only survivor. I was driving the car, when the drunk driver smashed into us. I wasn't paying attention." she told him before taking the necklace back from her and putting it back on.

"That explains a lot about you Haley." he told her.

"When I moved here, I had promised Matt that I would never fall in love again. But from the moment I saw you for the first time, something changed. I felt it inside of me, so I started avoiding you. I avoided looking at you, talking to you. But then the other night, I had a dream where Matt came to me and asked me to move on. So I tried to do that today. I didn't realize how easy it was talking to you. Today was one of the greatest days of my life. And when you held my hand, all the pain went away. But when you kissed me, I completely forgot Matt and Michael. It freaked me out. I couldn't forget them, they were still the most important part of my life. So I ran away, I locked myself in my house and took a nap. Matt came to me again, he begged me to let go. He said he couldn't move on unless I did, and he was happy that I forgot him when you kissed me. Because that meant I found the person I was meant to be with. So I need to do this, for Matt and Michael but mostly for me. I think I may have fell for you the moment I looked in your eyes for the first time. And it scares me. But I know its true now, I fell in love with you Nathan Scott. I love you. I wish I would've realized it sooner." she said tears falling from her eyes near the end of her speech.

"Wow." is all Nathan could say. It shocked her when he pressed his lips softly to hers. The kiss was soft and perfect, she had never felt so much love in her life. Maybe Matt was right, this was the right thing to do. While Nathan kissed her she heard Matt say "Thank you. Now go and be happy Haley. You deserve it" before fading. Nathan broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Haley James." he told her before pressing his forehead into hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They separated a few minutes later, and he walked her home. When he got to her front door.

"Okay, lets try this again." he said as he leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers tenderly.

She returned his kiss timidly.

"See that wasn't so bad, you didn't need to run." he joked.

"Shut up." she said before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly as the rain continued to fall around them. Unbeknownst to the young couple in love Brooke was watching from her window again and was currently jumping for joy around her living room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So what do you think. I'm sorry if its long and drawn out, or if you think that what happened in the ending came too soon. Or if i rushed anything. I hope you like it. read and review please, the more reviews i get the more motivated to write i am. I hope to update again in a couple days. Hope you like my long chapter, its mostly Naley fluff with a little drama.**_

* * *

For the first time in a long time, 6 months to be exact, Haley woke up with a smile on her face. She laid there on her back staring at the ceiling, replaying the kiss in her head over and over again. It felt great to be free. Smiling, she picked her cell phone up off the end table, and dialled an already familiar number.

"Good morning" she said when he picked up the phone.

"Good morning to you too. So how did you sleep?" Nathan asked her.

"Like a baby. So I was thinking, you should let me pick you up, and we could go to the café together."she suggested.

"I would love to Hales, but you see there is a tiny problem." he told her.

"Oh, and what might that be?" she asked.

"Well, you cant come pick me up, because I am currently sitting in my car right outside your house." he told her.

"Seriously?" she leaped up off her bed and ran to the window. "How long have you been out there?" she asked.

"Only a few minutes. I wanted to pick you up." he told her.

"Okay. Well, there's a spare house key under the flower pot by the front door, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable, while I shower and get ready for the day." she suggested,

"Sounds good to me. See you in a few minutes girlfriend." he told her before hanging up and jumping out of his car.

Haley smiled, and went into her en suite bathroom for a quick shower. The entire shower she thought about how she had managed to fall in love with Nathan Scott so quickly. She didn't know how she did, but somehow it happened. Thinking about Nathan, was having a surprising effect on her. She really needed to stop thinking about him, if she wanted to get anything done today. After she was done showering, she went to her closet, and pulled out a denim mini skirt and a white tank top. It felt good to take pride in her appearance again, because even before Matt and Michael had died she hadn't went out of her way to make herself look good. It just wasn't necessary, she was a mother and didn't have the time to be vain. It felt good to dote on herself again. Haley took her time applying her makeup, she then walked down the stairs to find Nathan looking at the picture of her, Matt and Michael.

"Hey" she greeted him.

"Wow. You look amazing." he said looking away from the portrait.

"Thank you. You know, I thought that picture was taken when I was at my happiest. But I think that now I'm happier." she told him honestly.

"You looked really happy in that picture, it was obvious how much you loved them." he told her honestly.

"I did love them, but they're gone now. I love you now. You are the one making me smile and making me feel safe. So now since I am so hungry, I suggest you take me to the café and feed me, before I get grouchy." she told him teasingly.

"I wouldn't want you to be grouchy. Lets go." he said taking her hand and pulling her out of the house.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake were sitting at their usual table drinking coffee, and talking animatedly. Brooke was in the process of telling Peyton all about the dress she was designing, when she saw the café door open. She jumped up out of her chair, and screamed when Nathan and Haley came in the café holding hands.

"OH MY GOD. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Brooke yelled excitedly.

"Last night. Now Brooke can you stop screaming?" Haley begged her friend.

"Um sure. So what happened?" Brooke asked calmly.

"I drove to his house, we went for a walk and I told him everything. We talked, I told him I was afraid of my feelings for him, and then he kissed me. And I loved it. He walked me home, and kissed me goodnight. Now here we are." Haley retold the story.

"Now I confess, I seen the kiss last night at the door, but I wasn't entirely sure what it meant. So does this mean you two are together." she asked hopefully.

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"YAY. NALEY'S TOGETHER. NALEY'S TOGETHER." Brooke said jumping for joy again.

"Brooke! Calm down." Haley begged.

"What is a Naley?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nathan and Haley: Naley. You know like Brooke and Lucas is Brucus. And Jake and Peyton is Jeyton. Nathan and Haley is Naley. You guys are Naley." Brooke explained, before grabbing Haley's hand and pulled her and Nathan over to the table.

Karen walked over to the table and poured Nathan and Haley each a coffee.

"I give you a few days off in order to get settled into Tree Hill, and you're here anyways." Karen observed.

"Hey. I cant help it if you not only have the best coffee in town, but the best food and best service." Haley told Karen.

"Good answer Haley. I knew there was a reason I liked you." she told her before walking away. Haley smiled.

"You should do that more often." Nathan observed.

"Do what?" Haley asked.

"Smile. You look beautiful when you do." he told her running a thumb over her hand.

She smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

"You should definitely do that more too." he said breathlessly.

"Okay, ew" Lucas said covering his eyes at the outward display of affection between his brother and his new girlfriend.

"Calm down Lucas. They just kissed. It's not that big of a deal. Look how happy they are together." Brooke defended the couple.

"I don't need to see my brother kiss anyone. It's not right." Lucas grumbled.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he had to endure us during the early days of Brucus." she reminded him.

"Fine." he said wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her cheek tenderly.

The rest of the meal went by just like that the six of them sitting together and chatting. Other tables kept glancing at them whenever someone said something particularly funny, and the group burst out laughing.

"So I was thinking, maybe Haley would come shopping with me and Peyton today, and you boys can have a boys day. What do you think?" Brooke suggested hopefully, Brooke needed a new shopping partner since Peyton was so boring. All she wanted to do was look at music, Brooke loved shopping for clothes.

"Sounds great. I haven't actually been shopping without a purpose for such a long time. Probably before I had Michael and even then it was still shopping for home. I'm really excited." Haley enthused.

"Michael?" Peyton asked, and Haley realized that Peyton and Jake knew nothing of Haley's past.

"Michael was my son, he and my husband Matt died 6 months ago in a car accident." Haley explained quickly and Nathan took hold of her hand in support.

"Oh my God, Haley I had no idea." Peyton apologized.

"Yeah,, Haley I'm sorry too. I wish it could be different for you." Jake told her honestly.

"Guys its okay. I'm finally starting to get over it. But thanks for your condolences, it really means a lot. But I'm happy now. I've moved on, and it feels great." Haley told them.

After a little while, the group left. Haley climbed in Brooke's car with her and Peyton to get their shopping trip underway, while Nathan, Lucas and Jake took Nathan's car to the basketball court to shoot around. Brooke dragged Haley and Peyton through clothing store after clothing store, while throwing things at them to try on. When Brooke threw Haley a particularly short red dress, Haley gasped.

"Brooke I am not wearing this. I will look like a slut!" Haley said.

"No you wont. Just put it on." Brooke insisted.

"It's too short. There is no way I am ever wearing this." Haley insisted.

"Just come out, let me and Peyton judge for ourselves." Brooke coaxed.

"Fine." Haley said giving in, knowing she had no hope in winning a battle like this with Brooke.

"Fabulous." Brooke enthused, seeing how the deep red dress clung to Haley's body.

"Brooke's right Haley. That dress was practically made for you. Take a look for yourself." Peyton told her, turning her towards the mirror. Haley was shocked, the dress didn't look quite as trashy on as it did on the rack. It skimmed her body, and it showed her curves, which she was secretly proud of. She liked how it made her look.

"You have to get it. You know what, I'm gonna buy it for you. You need something whenever you and Nathan go out." Brooke told her. Haley just smiled, knowing yet again that she had no hope of winning this argument. The girls shopped for a few more hours, and Haley bought some more clothes. She was finally replacing all the clothes, she had before and after she had Michael since not much of it fit anyways. They shopped, they talked, and Haley enjoyed it all. It had been a long time since she had had a girls day out with her friends. Today felt really good.

Meanwhile, Nathan, Jake and Lucas were shooting hoops at the river court.

"You seem happy, Nate." Lucas observed.

"I am. Haley makes me happy. I know its only been since yesterday, but I am in love with her and I think I have been since I met her. She gets me, and I really love that." Nathan said trying to explain his feelings for Haley.

"That's good man, I know that's how I feel about Peyton, and I think that's how Lucas feels for Brooke. It's good that you finally found someone who you feel that way about." Jake said honestly.

"Thanks you guys." Nathan smiled, thinking about Haley. His every thought centred around her.

* * *

2 months later, things were still going so blissfully. Haley had never been so happy, including when she was married to Matt. Nathan did something that was unprecedented. He made her open her heart completely. He always knew what to say, and he always knew how to make her feel better. It was like he knew her inside out. She leaned over, from where they were laying curled up on her couch watching "The Notebook" for the 5th time, and looked at his. When he saw her staring he smiled at her, and she rested her head on his chest. Instinctively his arms tightened around her. Even though he hated this movie, seeing how much Haley loved it made him want to watch it with her.

"Nathan I need to ask you for a favour?" she said worried, unsure if she was crossing some unmarked line.

"Hales, you can ask me anything. I would do anything for you. I love you." he said.

"Will you come to Charlotte with me overnight. Brooke said she'd come but, I'd really appreciate it if you would. I need to clean out the rest of the house, so I can sell it." she explained.

"Hales, its not a problem. I'll do anything you want me to do." he said pulling her in close.

"Thank you. I love you so much." she said cuddling into his side.

"I love you too, Hales." he said kissing her temple. That night they fell asleep on the couch together, he hoped that she wouldn't mind. They had been dating two months, but he had yet to spend the night, she wanted to take their relationship slow. And he would do whatever it took to make her happy.

The next morning, Haley woke up to find herself curled up to Nathan's side on the couch. She had to admit that she loved waking up like this. She could wake up next to Nathan for the rest of her life happily. Nathan stirred when she tried to untangle herself from his embrace

"Good morning" he muttered still half asleep.

"Good morning." she said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"So what time are we heading out?" he asked pulling himself into a seated position.

"Right away I was hoping. Are you almost ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't you want to shower?" he asked.

"Nah. I'll shower when he get to our hotel." she told him.

"Alright. Then lets go." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

The drive to Charlotte was uneventful. Haley grew more nervous the closer they got to Charlotte. Her plan was to avoid seeing anybody, just getting there cleaning the house and going home the next morning. Her parents were currently touring the US in a RV, so that wouldn't be a problem. She was mostly worried about seeing Matt's parents, the last time she seen them, they accused her of killing their son and grandson. Their reaction was one of the reasons she ran from Charlotte in the first place. They opted to go straight to the house. There was a car parked in the driveway when they pulled up in front of the house. Haley gasped when she got a good look at the car.

"That's Matt's parents car. I cant believe they're here." she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm here." he reassured her.

Haley nodded weakly, and opened the door. His parents must have found the spare key.

Memories coursed through her as she walked through the house, she once shared with Matt and Michael. They walked into the kitchen where she seen Meredith, Matt's mom, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Meredith?" Haley asked softly.

"Haley! What are you doing here, you don't belong here anymore after what you did." Meredith spat.

" I didn't do anything. I am just here to clean out MY house, and take the rest of my personal belongings back HOME with me." Haley said back.

"This is my sons house." she spat again.

"No it was our house, therefore its my choice to sell it. I'm listing it tomorrow, and me and Nathan are cleaning it today. You can take what you want, the rest is being donated." Haley calmly said.

"So I see you have moved on." Meredith noticed Haley holding Nathan's hand.

"Yes I have, and its about time you did as well. Matt asked me to move on, and now I have, and I have never been happier." Haley said.

"I already have everything from here I want, I'll be leaving now." she said before walking out of the house and slamming the door. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"That was intense" he said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah. That is how it has been since Matt died. She hates me. But it doesn't matter." she said leaning into his side.

"Well we better get to work, if we want to be out of here sometime tonight." he said hugging one more time before letting her go. They got to work on packing up all her kitchen items. They talked animatedly while packing up her things. After they were finished with the kitchen, they moved to the living room, packing up all the ornaments that had adorned the shelves. They began working in a companionable silence, both enjoying the silence. They moved on and finished the main floor, they moved upstairs. She had already cleaned out Michael's room after he died. It was something that she felt she had to do but she had yet to be in the bedroom she shared with Matt. Since it was the only room that she had to clean out still. Haley hesitated outside the door and rested her hand on the door knob.

"If you want, I can go downstairs. It might be easier to do this on your own." he said.

"Thanks. I should do this alone." she whispered.

Nathan leaned in and kissed her cheek, and turned to walk down the stairs.

Reluctantly, Haley turned the door knob and the door opened. Slowly Haley walked into the room. She stood in the centre of the room and already felt the tears rolling. There were too many memories in this room, and it was time to pack those up and move on. She moved to her closet, and packed all of Matt's clothes in an old duffel bag, and then put the rest of her clothes in a suitcase. Haley reached up to the top shelf and found some more photo albums. Haley had thought that she already got all of them already, but evidently she forgot some. Wondering what was in these albums, she sat down on the bed and opened the cover. She took a deep breath when she saw that this was the album from her wedding day. She felt the tears roll down her face. She started sobbing uncontrollably as she flipped through the album and seen how happy she looked in the pictures.

Nathan was sitting downstairs waiting for Haley. He glanced at his watch at seen that it had been over an hour, he was beginning to worry. He thought that she would have at least come down to bring stuff to the car or something. Nathan walked up the stairs and paused outside the closed door. He hesitated before knocking, he could hear her sobbing in the room. He opened the door and walked over to Haley, who was sitting Indian style on the bed looking through a photo album.

"Haley? Are you alright?" Nathan asked taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking through my wedding album. It's so sad seeing the smile on our faces." she said trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Hales. Come here." he said climbing up beside her on the bed and pulling her close. Haley snuggled into Nathan's side.

"I love you, Hales." he whispered.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being such a baby." she apologized.

"It's not wrong for you to cry when you see something that reminds you of your past. It will take some time before your over the past, you may be over Matt, but your not over the memories." he told her kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better." she said weaving her arms around his neck. They finished off the rest of the room together, then Nathan took her out for lunch. After they ate supper together, Nathan took her to their hotel room. By the time they made it too their room, it was already after 10, and they were both beat. It was an unspoken agreement that Nathan would sleep in the other bed, so as to not pressure her. Nathan settled himself into his bed and waited for Haley to emerge from the bathroom. Haley came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole, and settled into her bed. She shut off the light and curled up into ball in her bed, and fell asleep quickly.

Haley awoke covered in sweat after the most horrible dream. She dreamt all about the accident, what was it about Charlotte that brought back all her fears and sadness. She glanced over at Nathans's bed and saw him sleeping soundly. She climbed out of bed, and walked around to Nathan's bed. She sat down on the side and her movement caused Nathan to stir.

"Haley? What's wrong?" he asked immediately worried to find her beside his bed.

" I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" she asked.

"Of course." he said moving over so she could slide in next to him. They laid awkwardly beside each other until Nathan opened his arms for her and she nestled into Nathan's arms, never having felt safer.

Haley awoke the next morning happy. She was also relieved that they were going home that morning. Charlotte always took too much out of Haley, and couldn't wait to get home. Haley also realized that she loved sleeping with Nathan. Feeling his body nestled beside hers, keeping her warm at night. That was the best feeling she had ever felt. They had been dating for two months, so it wasn't like they were moving too fast. Nathan got out of bed and went to take a quick shower, knowing that Haley would want a shower as well. Nathan wanted so much out of their relationship. He wanted everything with Haley, but he knew that he would have to be patient. Last night as she was sleeping, all Nathan wanted to do was make love to her. He cared so much about her, and would never do anything to pressure her but he couldn't help that his body really wanted all of her. An hour later, they were on the road.

"Nathan, I'm guessing last night was hard for you physically. I don't want to lead you on, but I'm just not ready for that yet with you." she tried to explain.

"Haley. I'm trying not to pressure you, but its hard. You are so beautiful and its hard to keep myself in control when I'm around you. I'm sorry Hales, but I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. I want you even more now." Nathan told her trying to finally let out the feelings he had been feeling since the day she walked through the doors of Karen's Café 3 months ago.

Haley sat there struggling to get through the sexual tension that was in the car after Nathan's confession.

"Nathan, I'm not ready yet. The only person I have ever been with was Matt, and I'm not ready for sex with us yet. I want to be, but I'm not." Haley insisted.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let you in, let you know how I'm feeling. I'll wait until you're ready." he told her reaching for her hand.

"Thank you. I love you Nathan." she told him.

* * *

Life went back to normal when they got back to Tree Hill. In the following days Nathan and Haley furthered their relationship. One night after Haley got off work, her and Nathan, went to her house to watch a movie. For once they weren't watching "The Notebook." Nathan was beyond sick of the movie. Getting bored of the movie that Nathan had chosen to watch, he leaned up so she could kiss him. He was bewildered but instinctively he started kissing her back. She slid her tongue up against his lips and he parted them for her. Nathan could feel himself hardening under her. Haley grinded herself up against his groin. Nathan moaned in her mouth, and Haley pulled away. "Haley. What are you doing?" he asked panting.

"We need to stop." she said panting.

"Why?" he asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Because if we continue, I wont be able to stop." she insisted.

"Then don't stop. I want you Haley. I want you now." he said kissing a trail up her neck.

"Nathan. Stop please." she asked pulling away again.

"Fine. I should probably get home anyways." he said pulling away from her.

"Nathan. Please don't leave." she pleaded.

"I have to Hales. I'm trying not to pressure you." he said before leaving the house. That night Haley curled up in bed and cried again.

The next morning, Haley called Karen and told her that she couldn't make it in that morning because she wasn't feeling good, and she lounged around in her pajamas all day. Meanwhile, Nathan was sitting at the café with Brooke and Lucas.

"I mean, I don't know what happened. We were so blissfully happy together, just the way things were, and now I want more. And it's not just about sex, I want everything with her. I need to be with her, and right now she isn't answering my calls or anything. I made a mistake and kinda pushed her too far last night." Nathan said dejectedly.

"She'll come around. I know it, you two are meant to be together. This is just a little couples quarrel, you'll get over it. Maybe do something nice for her." Brooke suggested.

"Yeah man, you need to show her that you love her, even if your not physically intimate." Lucas explained.

Nathan thought about it, and nodded his head.

"hey guys, I gotta go. I have an idea." he said before walking out.

"Good luck" Brooke called after him.

Haley was sitting at home, watching reruns of old TV shows when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door only to find Nathan standing there with the most beautiful bouquet of red roses she had ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Apologizing. These are for you." he said handing her eleven roses, while still holding one.

"This is also for you." he said handing her the one fake rose.

"Haley James, I will love you until the last rose dies. Will you marry me?" he asked on bended knee.

"Nathan. It's so soon." she said.

"I know, but I've never felt this way before. I love you, and I want to be with you forever." he said.

" Doesn't it feel like we're rushing things though?" she asked.

"Not to me. I have wanted to marry you since I met you. Haley I love you." he told her vehemently.

"Nathan…" she said before Nathan cut her off.

"I know you Haley. And I know that you are going to find a thousand reasons why you shouldn't marry me, but I can give you one reason why you should. I love you. So I'm going to ask you again, Haley James will you marry me?" he asked her again.

Haley closed her eyes and the tears started falling. Nathan began to get discouraged because it was taking so long for her to answer.

"Haley, will you marry me?" he asked again.

Haley nodded her head with the tears rolling down her cheeks " Yes. Yes Nathan Scott, I will marry you."

Nathan smiled, stood up and embraced Haley passionately. "Thank you." he said before slipping the diamond ring he had purchased a few hours earlier on her left hand. He kissed every finger until he reached the one that held her new engagement ring, where he planted a soft kiss on the ring. He then tenderly kissed Haley, for once the kiss not needing to heat up.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry for yesterday." he said as she ushered him into the house.

"It's okay. I forgive you Nathan Scott. My fiancé." she said proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time, Haley woke up in the arms of Nathan. She loved the feeling of being with someone who so obviously wanted to be with her. Absentmindedly, she started twisting the diamond ring on her ring finger around. She glanced at the ring, and for a moment she was overcome with grief and guilt. Part of her said that she shouldn't have moved on, that she was Matt's and no one else's. That it should be Matt's ring she was still wearing on her finger, not Nathan's. But that feeling went away when she felt Nathan stir beside her.

"Good morning." she said leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked when she broke the kiss.

"Amazing. I always sleep good when you're here beside me." Haley confessed.

"I'm glad. I could start staying here more often if you life. Just so you can always have an amazing sleep." he suggested, wanting nothing more than to hold Haley in his arms every night.

"That sounds amazing." she said smiling up at him.

"Good." he said kissing her again. They were silent for a few moments, just thinking. Nathan glanced over at the alarm clock on Haley's nightstand.

"I hate to say this, but it's time to get up. If we want to have breakfast at the café before we both work. Brooke and Lucas will be there this morning, as will Peyton and Jake. We better get going." he said sliding out of the bed.

"Fine." she said and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A little while later, they were both ready, and were on their way to the café. Nathan saw Lucas's car, and Jake's car parked outside of the café. He was glad that they were all there, so him and Haley could tell them their news all at the same time. Brooke squealed when they came in the door together, Nathan wondered when she was going to stop being shocked to see them together.

"It's Naley!" Brooke said excitedly. Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as they joined the group at their table.

"Hey guys, we have something to tell you." Nathan said over the immediate commotion at the table.

"Alright everyone lets let Nathan talk." Lucas said over the group. Nathan glanced at Haley and silently asked her if she wanted to tell them. She nodded her head.

"Nathan and I need to tell you something." Brooke smiled at her choice of words.

"Last night, Nathan proposed to me. And I accepted. We are engaged, and so happy." Haley said smiling, and taking Nathan's hand in hers.

"Oh my God!" Brooke screamed and leaped out of her chair to grab Haley's hand.

"Oh my God. This is so exciting. Your ring is gorgeous. It's even better than mine. This is great." Brooke enthused.

"Congratulation." Lucas said hugging his brother and soon to be sister in law. Peyton and Jake offered their congratulations to the happy couple as well. The group drank their coffee in silence until it was time for Nathan to go to work.

"Hey, Hales, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight. If you get off early just walk over to the school. I'll be in the gym." he told her.

"Have fun teaching boys to play basketball. I'll see you tonight." she said kissing him softly.

The group watched the tender display of affection between the young couple. None of them had ever seen Nathan look happier, Brooke could barely conceal her excitement. Soon the group left, and Haley went to work waiting tables. Karen watched her from the kitchen, and noticed that the young woman had never looked happier. She also saw a sizable diamond on her ring finger, and decided to question Haley about it.

"Haley, so when did this happen?" she said pointing to the ring when Haley went to the kitchen.

"Oh. Last night. Karen I'm so happy. I have never been this happy." Haley enthused.

"The girl I seen out there dealing with customers had to have been one of the happiest people I have ever seen. She is a refreshing change from the other you I have seen on occasion." Karen said hugging Haley. Haley smiled knowing that Karen was right, she had been dark on some days. But now those days were completely behind her. And Haley couldn't be happier.

Nathan walked into Tree Hill High, and immediately went to the gym. As always he had an audience of single female teachers and assistants adorning his bleachers. He didn't know why but all the single ladies in the school had some sort of thing for him. He rarely if ever had a day where one of them hadn't propositioned him in some way. He used to find it flattering, but now he had Haley, thus he found it slightly annoying. He walked straight into his office to figure out some plays to do for today's practice. After he finished that, he grabbed a ball from the equipment cabinet and walked back out to the floor. Nathan loved being at the school way before practice, it gave him time to shoot around. As always he pulled off his shirt and began running around the court, shooting the ball from random locations, and always making the shot. Nathan couldn't remember the last time, he actually missed a shot, he could thank his father for that. He could also thank his father for the inspiration, to not follow his dream. His whole life, his father made him to believe he would never make it. And Nathan believed him, it didn't change how he felt about the game though. Nathan could here the audible sighs from the girls watching him, but chose to ignore it. Before Haley he would respond, maybe flirt a little. But now, he had no interest in these girls. None of them were Haley. Nathan loved being the head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens, he had taken the job right after high school, already having lost any hope of ever making it to the NBA. His coach Whitey, had given him the job, but wished Nathan would pursue basketball, saying that coaching was a waste of the talent that Nathan had. But Nathan loved helping teenagers make sense of something that was important to them, something that they were good at. Nathan loved honing their skills. The first bell finally rang and his audience finally left, he knew he only had a few moments before the second group came in. This group was by far his least favourite. The one girl, an office tech who always had her break at the same time, Rachel, always shamelessly flirted with him. And once early last year, he had made the mistake of sleeping with her, and that had made her take her flirting to a whole new level. Nathan was relieved when instead of Rachel walking through the door, Nathan's assistant coach Skill's walked in instead.

"Hey man. What's up?" Skills asked.

"Not much. Just shooting around." Nathan answered.

"Just want to warn you, Rachel's on her way. And you always shootin around man. Why don't you make a career of it. The coach of the Bobcats, have offered you tryouts so many times. That doesn't happen to just anybody. You should really try out. You always turn the tryouts down. The last time, the coach just said to give him a call someday if you change your mind." Skills argued.

"Skills. I'm not that good. I am not NBA material, I was told that almost all of my life." Nathan told his assistant and friend.

"You are good enough man. Dan was wrong, he was scared of you taking everything he ever accomplished, and destroying it. He knew you was better than him, and he needed to belittle you, and make you think you weren't good enough." Skills argued. Nathan sighed when he saw Rachel walk through the door.

"Hey guys." she said flirtatiously. She sashayed up to Nathan, and put her arms around his neck.

"Hey baby. How are you?" she asked flirtatiously. Nathan gently unwound her arms from around his neck and took a step back.

"I am great. And Rachel there is nothing between us." Nathan said distancing himself from Rachel.

"Sure there is. Remember that night last year?" she asked suggestively.

"Of course I remember. But it still meant nothing. I have someone very special in my life now, so the flirting has to stop." Nathan told her firmly. He watched Skill's eyes bug out when Nathan said he had someone.

"Nate, got a girlfriend?" Skill's asked.

"Fiancé. You remember Haley right? The girl I told you about." Nathan asked Skills.

"Yeah. You guys are engaged?" Skills asked.

"Yeah. I love her so much, she is my life." Nathan confessed. Nathan saw Rachel turn and stalk away and he sighed in relief.

Haley worked until noon, when Karen sent her home. So Haley made her and Nathan a couple sandwiches and walked over to the school like he told her too. She stopped in at the office, and asked to be directed to the gym. A very surly girl behind a desk named Rachel directed her towards the gym. Haley found the gym pretty easily, and walked in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nathan repeatedly shoot the ball and it made it to the hoop every time. She saw the other man in the room, glance up at her.

"You have a visitor man." Skills told Nathan pointing at Haley. Nathan turned and when he saw Haley he smiled and ran over to her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" he asked happy to see her.

"Karen let me go early and I thought you'd like some lunch." Haley told him.

"Definitely. Let's go sit over there." he pointed her over to the bleachers.

"Um, I brought one for him as well." she said pointing to Skills. When they made it to where Skills was standing, Nathan introduced the two of them.

"Haley, this is my assistant coach Skills Taylor, Skills this is my fiancé Haley James."

"Nice to meet you Skills. I um brought you a sandwich." she said smiling while handing his a wrapped sandwich.

"Wow. Thanks. It's nice to meet the girl who has changed Nathan Scott." Skills told her. The trio ate in silence until they heard a voice boom across the gym.

"You guys are eating in my gym now. Whew how times have changed. I used to have my gym clean." the voice yelled across the big room. Nathan immediately looked up, recognizing that voice from anywhere.

The jumped off the bleacher, and ran over to the man, followed closely by Skills.

"Whitey! It's so great to see you. What are you doing here? You are retired you know that right." Nathan said joking before hugging the old man.

"It's great to see you too son. You too Skills. I was just coming by to see how you were doing with the Raven's. I miss the sport sometimes." Whitey confessed.

"You are always welcome in the gym. I bet you could get some of my players to work better than I can." Nathan said smiling.

"I bet I could." Whitey said smiling.

"There's actually someone I would like you to meet." Nathan said leading Whitey over to where Haley was still sitting.

"Haley, this is Whitey, my basketball coach. Coach this is my fiancé Haley." Nathan introduced them. Whitey shook hands with Haley and took a seat on the bleacher beside Nathan. "Engaged huh? I am so happy for you. You managed to find someone that you love more than you love yourself or basketball I guess." whitey said smacking Nathan on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Life doesn't get any better than this." Nathan confessed smiling at Haley.

"I know what you feel Nathan. I went through that with Camilla." Whitey said with a wishful smile on his face. They talked for a few more minutes then Whitey left promising to come by again soon. Nathan started shooting again, and Haley sat there watching him.

"Babe, I have been watching you all afternoon. Why aren't you in the NBA?" she asked.

"Because I'm not good enough." he answered.

"I have watched a little basketball, and I have never seen someone on that TV who can hit the shots that you have hit. And Skills told me when you were walking Whitey out that the Bobcats have offered you tryout after tryout but you always refuse them. Skills thinks your good enough, Whitey thinks your good enough, the Charlotte Bobcats think your good enough. Why don't you?" she asked.

"Because I'm not good enough! I will never be good enough." he said frustrated, his voice raising so he was yelling.

"You are wrong. You are good enough. I think your just scared." she said stubbornly.

"You don't know what your talking about. You don't know anything about this. Just stay out of it." he said bluntly, although hating how he talked to her. He saw her frown and turn and walked away.

Having heard their entire argument Skill's stopped Haley just outside of the gym.

"It was Nate's dad, that made his think he isn't good enough. Basketball has always been a tough subject for him because of that and because he really wanted to make it when he was in high school." Skill's explained.

"Thank you for telling me that." Haley said, a plan forming in her head.

Haley walked home, and googled Dan Scott. She was shocked and happy when his address popped up. Determined that Nathan would get his shot, Haley jumped in her car and drove to the house on her piece of paper. When she pulled up in front of the house, she stepped out of the car, and walked up the sidewalk. She rang the doorbell a couple times before a older man answered.

"Dan Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Haley James. Nathan's fiancé. Now just listen to me. You needn't say anything, I will talk for the both of us. Despite what you told him all those years ago Nathan is good enough. Skill's thinks so, Whitey thinks so, and the Charlotte Bobcats think so. You had no right to belittle him like that. He now thinks he isn't good enough and that is such crap. He is phenomenal, and the world deserves to see that. You did so much damage to him, and I don't know your motives nor do I care. But you better intend on fixing it, because he wont try because you destroyed him. I didn't know him them, but I wish I did. I wish I seen the young man with all the fire, now because of you most of that fire is gone. And you need to fix it. Goodbye Mr. Scott." she said before walking away. Dan just watched her with an amused look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this has to be a record for me, updating one story twice in one day. it kinda helps when your internet is down, and you have nothing to do to occupy your time. Hope you enjoy chapters 5 and 6. Please review.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Haley was sitting at home watching TV in her pyjama's when Nathan walked through the door. He had put his house up for sale, and was now living with Haley. She was still mad at him for the way he talked to her, yet she understood why he did. But that didn't mean that she wasn't mad.

"Hey" he said sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hi" she said.

"Baby, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just that playing basketball professionally is something that stresses me out. I know that I'm not good enough so why try." he apologized taking her hand.

"It's okay I forgive you." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"Good. Because I love you." he told her kissing her again.

"Now I have something to confess. I kinda went to see your dad. Skills told me all about Dan, and how he treated you in the face of basketball and I went over to his house and confronted him about it." she told him quietly.

"You did what?" he said slowly growing angry again.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to tell your father how he screwed up your life." she pleaded.

"No. I asked you before not to invade in my personal life aside from you, and you do it anyway. I told you to leave basketball alone. I asked you to keep out of that aspect of my personal life, and you didn't do it. I- have to go." he ranted before standing up and walking out the front door. Once she heard the front door slam, the tears started falling. Matt had let her in all the way, Matt had never snapped at her like this. But then again she had never loved Matt the way she loved Nathan. Love hurts, she was sure of it. Moments after he left, she got up grabbed her purse and walked the short distance to Brooke and Lucas's home.

Brooke answered the door, and seen the tears on Haley's face.

"Come on in Hales. What happened?" she asked leading Haley into the living room, where she had been watching a movie with Lucas.

"Nathan and I, we had a fight, then he walked out." Haley said the tears still falling.

"About what?" Brooke asked soothingly, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Basketball. His father." she replied.

"Oh. Yeah, basketball is hard on him. Our father pressured him so hard in high school. I was lucky Dan didn't want me. He chose Nathan, and Nathan's life was harder because of that." Lucas explained.

"I know. But it's such a waste, him having that talent and it being only seen on the court of a high school gym. He has offers from the Charlotte Bobcats. They want him in for a tryout. But he wont go. This afternoon, I went to Dan's house, and I told him exactly how I felt. I told Nathan what I did when he got home tonight, and he snapped. Now I don't know where he is." she said the tears falling again.

"I know. You have to understand that Dan, did a number on him. I don't know if he'll ever get over that feeling that he's not good enough. Plus, don't worry, I know where he is. When he gets like this, there are only two places he would go. The school gym or the river court. He'll come home soon enough, why don't you just stay here and watch the movie with us." Lucas reassured her while Brooke still rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her. Haley settled into the couch, while Lucas hit play.

Nathan was sitting on the bench at the Rivercourt when Skills walked up.

"Hey man, what's bothering you? You only come out here at night like this if something's on your mind." Skills told him.

"I snapped at Haley, because she went to yell at Dan. By the way you shouldn't have told her about him, I didn't want her to know about that." he told Skills.

"I know, but your guys are engaged. That means you need to share things with her, she needs to know you. And that stuff with Dan is a big part of who you are. Plus, you gotta like it at least a little bit that she went and told Dan off, though right." Skills told him.

"It was kinda hot." Nathan admitted.

"See!" Skills laughed.

"Yeah. But what about basketball? She really wants me to try. What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"I definitely think you should try." Skills told him honestly.

'But I love coaching. I don't want to stop doing that." Nathan said.

"Then don't. Take your tryout, if you make the team, that's great. Even if you do make the team, you don't have to stop coaching. You can still be head coach, and when you're not here, I'll take over for you. It's a win-win. Just think about it man." Skills told him.

"I'll think about it." Nathan promised.

"Now what are you going to do about the gorgeous woman sitting in your house crying because you yelled at her?" Skills asked.

"Apologize, and pray to God that she forgives me twice today for doing that." Nathan told him standing up so he could walk home.

He walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. He saw that all the lights were off, and thought maybe she went to bed early. He quietly walked up the stairs, and into their bedroom. But she wasn't there. The only thought that came to her mind, was "what if she left me?" He quickly ran back down the stairs, and out the door. He quickly walked over to Lucas and Brooke's and rang the doorbell. Lucas answered.

"Is Haley here?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. You know you're kind of an ass you know that. She was only trying to help, and you make her feel like crap, and then you walk out." Lucas said keeping his voice down.

"I know. I feel like crap. I need to talk to her." Nathan said begging.

"Are you going to talk, or yell?" Lucas asked.

"Talk. I don't want to yell at her. I want to apologize, then take her home." he said.

"I'll go see if she wants to talk to you, she's still pretty upset." Lucas told him before walking into the house. Lucas went into the living room to tell Haley that Nathan was there. She sighed and walked out into the dining room to talk to him.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you right now. Just go home, and when I'm ready to discuss this with you, I'll come home. Just don't push me please. Just leave." she begged, the trace of tears still evident in her eyes.

"Haley-" he started to say.

"No, just please if you love me. Just give me some time." she begged him.

"Fine, I'll wait for you at home." he said. Haley nodded and went back out to the living room to join Brooke and Lucas.

"Wow, you're still here. I thought you'd have went home with Nathan, and turned him into your own personal love slave for the rest of the night." Brooke said smiling.

"No I told him I need some time. And that I'll come home when I'm ready." she told Brooke.

"Haley, you have to go home, and make things right with your fiancé. If I know Nathan as well as I think I do, he's is completely devastated at the moment. He loves you, and you love him. Now go home, and make up with your man."

"Fine." she said standing up and walking home.

Nathan was sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game when Haley walked through the door.

"Haley?" he called hoping it was her.

"Yeah. It's me." she said walking into the living room, and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Nathan hated the distance in between them.

"Haley, I'm so sorry." he said.

"You've been saying that a lot lately." Haley observed.

"I know. And I'm sorry." he told her honestly.

"You made me feel worthless. I gave you my heart, and then you snapped at me for trying to help you out. I felt like I couldn't do anything, and I felt like it didn't know you. When I accepted your proposal, I thought that we were supposed to I don't know, get to know each other. And after today I have realized that I know nothing about you. Nothing. Except that you get defensive when I talk about basketball, or I go yell at your father in service of you. It hurts Nathan. I told you all about my deepest suffering and pain, and yet you keep yours locked away. I cant do this. I have never felt like this. Matt never made me feel worthless, but somehow the first person I ever gave my whole heart too, managed to make me feel like that. Maybe its safer to be in the safe kind of love. True love hurts." she ranted when big fat tears rolling down her face.

"I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I love you. And if you want me to, I will try basketball. I will be whoever you want me to. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life. Because I am so passionately in love with you. I have never met someone who makes me feel the way you do. If you want me to confront my father, or if you want to confront my father again I will stand by your side. Since I must admit it was kinda hot hearing you tell me that you yelled at my dad. I will tell you anything you want to know. I wont keep you out, I will let you all the way in. I promise you. Just please don't leave me." he begged.

"I'm not going to leave you. I love you Nathan. All I need is for you to let me in, and to not run away from opportunities. I'm not saying you have to try out, I'm just saying don't run away anymore. And I will be there with you every step of the way. But I think you should see your dad, and I will be there with you. By the way, I'm glad you found it hot the way I confronted him." she told him, before firmly pressing her lips to his.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." he said pulling her towards the stairs.

"I love you Nathan." she said as she followed him up the stairs.

"I love you too." he said. When they were settled in bed the night, Haley reading a book, Nathan watching TV.

"Nathan, I have been thinking about the wedding. And I have decided exactly what I want." she told him.

"Okay?" he looked at her.

"I want to get married right away. Just a small wedding, out on the beach or something. I have already had a big ceremony with all my friends and family. This time I just want the important people. You, me, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Skills, Whitey. I want to get married right away, so I only want people from around here to come." she told him staring into his eyes.

"You can have whatever you want. When do you want it?" he assured her.

"As soon as possible. I decided tonight, that I want to be your wife now. So the sooner the better. I was thinking we could just tell everyone the day of, and go from there." she explained.

"Well how about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's perfect." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"But I have to invite some of my team, and a few other friends." he told her.

"Invite whoever you want. I would love to see some of your players there, and Karen. She has to come." Haley said.

"Good, we'll call everyone tomorrow morning. Let's get some sleep, so we are well rested for our wedding tomorrow." he said pulling her towards his side. Haley shut of her light, and snuggled into Nathan, knowing the tomorrow was going to be the greatest day of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Haley woke the morning of the wedding without Nathan by her side. She smiled when she heard him downstairs talking on the phone. She took a quick shower and walked downstairs.

"Good morning" she said kissing Nathan's cheek.

"Good morning to you. Excited to get married today?" he asked excitedly.

"Definitely. If you take care of all the invitations, I have to go find a dress suitable for a wedding." she said kissing his cheek before leaving.

"Have fun." he called after her. Nathan took a deep breath and dialled Brooke and Lucas's number.

"Hello?" Brooke greeted.

"Hey Brooke. So what are you and Lucas doing this afternoon." Nathan asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me and Haley and a few other people at the beach this afternoon?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"well because me and Hales are getting married this afternoon at 2:00" he told her smiling.

"What! Married? Oh my God! When did you decide this? I hate you both!" she ranted.

"Calm down Brooke. We decided last night. And we didn't tell you because we didn't want a huge event, that you would have undoubtedly planned. We just wanted to keep it simple." Nathan argued.

"Oh fine. But yay Naley's getting married! Naley's getting married!" she chanted over and over before she hung up to go tell Lucas. Nathan smiled, and grabbed his keys to go to the school for a early morning practice.

Nathan was later than usual, and the team was already convened in the gym for their morning practice. Skills was standing with them, unsure of what Nathan wanted them doing.

"Coach Scott, you are late. What were you doing this morning that caused you to be late?" Q asked suggestively.

"For your information I was making some phone calls." Nathan said good naturedly. Q was his favourite player, they got along very well, and he loved the game more than anything. His passion was obvious when he was watching him play.

"What kind of phone calls could you have been making early this morning?" Q asked suggestively.

"None of your business. Now there wont be practice tonight, and for the rest of the week Coach Taylor will be taking over my practices." Nathan explained.

"What? Why?" Skills asked shocked.

"Sorry to ambush you like this Skills. But at 2:00 this afternoon, I am getting married, and will be on a honeymoon for the rest of the week." he said.

"Married? Just last night you two were fighting. You guys move fast." Skills observed.

"Everyone here is welcome to come. It is at 2:00 at the beach, since school is out early today." Nathan told them.

"Coach Scott getting married. What will your fan club say?" Q joked.

"I don't care. Haley is the only one for me. Now everyone start running." he ordered. The team started running laps, while Nathan and Skills looked on.

"Skill's you better be coming to my wedding today. It isn't optional." he told him seriously.

"I'll be there." Skills promised. For the first time in a couple of days Nathan heard the familiar booming voice clear across the gym.

"What in the hell did you call me here so early for Scott?" Whitey asked.

"I wanted to invite you to my wedding this afternoon at 2." Nathan said.

"Wow. Married at 2:00. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready to get married?" Whitey asked.

"Its not a big deal, the wedding is only a few people. Our closest friends and family. No one from Haley's family is coming. We decided last night to get married today." Nathan confessed.

"I'll be there. Count on it." Whitey said smiling and squeezing Nathan's shoulder. Nathan smiled and made the players stop running. He then divided them into two teams and made them practice. After practice Nathan locked up the gym, and drove home. The nerves starting to get to him. He saw that Haley wasn't at home, but he saw that she left him a note on the counter.

"Hey babe, I'm getting ready with Brooke, so you're not going to see me again until I walk down the aisle. So I'll see you in a couple hours soon to be husband. I love you." Nathan smiled while reading the note, and went upstairs to find his black suit.

Nathan drove to the beach at 1:00, and Lucas, Jake and Skill's were setting up chairs on the beach.

"Hey Nate, You are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Nervous. What if she decides not to show?" he asked panicking.

"She'll show. And those doubts are completely normal. Don't worry about it." Lucas reassured him.

"Thanks man." Nathan said to Lucas. The four guys continued setting up the beach for the wedding.

Meanwhile, Haley was sitting in Brooke's house letting Brooke curl her hair. After Brooke was finished doing her magic, Haley stood up and looked in a mirror.

"You look so beautiful Hales." Brooke said squeezing her shoulders.

"Thank you for doing this Brooke. I'm sorry the wedding was so out of the blue." she told her friend.

"It's not a problem. I have already decided that I am throwing you a huge party next week sometime to make up for not being able to throw you a huge wedding." Brooke said.

"But Brooke. We are having a small dance after the dinner which is at Karen's Café. A party isn't necessary." Haley insisted.

"well it is happening. And you have no say in the matter." Brooke said successfully closing the subject.

Haley looked at herself in the mirror, and marvelled at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing an empire waisted floor length white dress, she found while shopping earlier that day. Paired with her maternal grandma's diamond studs, and bracelet. The only other piece of jewellery she wore was her engagement ring. Her hair was curled and placed up in an elaborate bun with loose tendrils framing her face, and her makeup was light, with dark mascara. Brooke glanced at her watch, and ushered Haley to the car.

"You ready for this Haley James?" she asked.

"Yes." Haley answered.

"Good. Let's get to the beach. You're man will be waiting." she said driving the car.

Nathan took his spot next to the minister, and waited for Haley. He glanced at Lucas sitting down there beside Jake and Peyton, and suddenly regretted not having a best man at the wedding to keep him company. Lucas smiled encouragingly at him. It was unspoken that Lucas was Nathan's best man, he just wasn't standing up there with him, same as how Brooke was Haley's maid of honour but she wasn't up there with her. Nathan sighed in relief when she saw Brooke run up the aisle to take her seat next to Lucas. His breathe caught in his throat as everyone stood up and Haley appeared walking through the sand towards him. She looked stunning, radiant, beautiful and every other word meaning beautiful you could find. Nathan took her hand in his and they turned towards the minister.

"we are gathered here today, to join Nathan Royal Scott, and Haley Elizabeth James in holy matrimony." the minister started. Haley and Nathan smiled at each other, and it was all Nathan could do to not take her in his arms right then and there. They blocked out what the minister was saying until he started addressing them.

"Nathan, do you promise to love and cherish Haley for the rest of your life?" he asked Nathan.

"I do." he answered emotionally.

"Haley do you promise to love and cherish Nathan for the rest of your life?" he asked Haley.

"I do." she answered with tears flooding her eyes.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathan you may kiss your bride." the minister told Nathan. Without wasting any time, Nathan grabbed Haley's face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They didn't break the kiss until the heard people clearing their throats in the audience, and Brooke shouting "Leave them alone." Nathan laughed and took Haley's hand and escorted her back down the aisle. Brooke and Lucas were the first to claim the happy couple. Brooke fastened her arms around Haley's neck. "There are two Mrs. Scott's now. I am so happy." Brooke enthused.

"Congrats Nate, Haley. This is the best day of your life." he said hugging both Nathan and Haley.

Karen came up after Brooke and Lucas and hugged both Nathan and Haley.

"Neither of your parents are here Nathan." Karen observed.

"I know. I wanted this day to be perfect. It wouldn't be with them here" he said hugging Karen again. Peyton and Jake claimed them next and whispered congratulations in each of there ears while hugging them. Whitey came through the crowd and hugged Nathan, then Haley.

"Congratulations son. You will remember today as the best day of your life 50 years ago." he told him, before hugging Haley. "Thank you for turning him into a man. This is the greatest day of your life."

"Yes it is. I wasn't even this happy at my first wedding." she confessed hugging Whitey back.

Whitey moved off and Skills came through and hugged them both. Q came through and shook Nathan's hand. "Congrats man. You made a good choice, she is gorgeous." he said before moving on to Haley.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Scott. I am Quentin Fields, Nathan's star player. Hope to see you at all our games, and practices." he said winking.

"Nice to meet you too Quentin." she said to him. They greeted a few more people before getting in their car and driving to Karen's Café for dinner. It was nice of Karen to close the café for the night to cater the wedding. But she had insisted when Haley had asked that it was no problem, and would be happy to do it.

Karen had went above and beyond for the simple wedding meal Haley and Nathan had wanted. She cooked up the bride and groom's favourite meals as the entrée's and a few other appetizers. Macaroni and cheese, and prime rib wasn't the most traditional wedding meal, but no one cared. There was a steady stream of conversation throughout dinner. It wasn't long for people to finish eating and start going home. They had decided against having a reception at the last minute because Brooke was planning a big wedding celebration in a few weeks. So there was really no point.

"Wife, are you ready to go home?" Nathan whispered in his bride's ear.

"Yes. Husband." Haley said smiling up at him. Nathan took her hand and laced their fingers together before walking towards their car. On the way out Haley called out to everybody, thanking them for sharing in their special day.

"So baby I have a surprise for you." Nathan said as he turned down their street.

"Oh and what might that be?" she asked. Nathan pulled up in front of the house on the other side of Brooke and Lucas's.

"Nathan this isn't our house. Where are we?" she asked confused.

"This is your surprise. This is our home. Your house was too small for us, and since we'll be wanting to have a family at some point, it made sense to buy a house with a couple extra rooms. Do you like it?" he asked worried.

"Oh my God yes. I love it Nathan." she said leaning across the car to hug her new husband.

"Lets go see the inside." he said opening his car door. Nathan walked to her side of the car, and opened the door for her, then took her hand and helped her out. Nathan handed her the house key, to let her unlock the door. Once Haley had the door open, Nathan picked her up bridal style.

"Nathan what are you doing?" she squealed.

"This is our wedding night, so I am doing this right. I am carrying you across the threshold of our home." he stated before walking through the door. Haley was shocked to find the house completely furnished already. "When did you do this?" she asked in awe.

"The last few weeks. We'll get the things from the other house tomorrow sometime. All your pictures and clothes and stuff." he told her smiling at the brilliant smile on her face.

"Where's the bedroom?" she trailed off suggestively.

"Right up here." he said carrying her up the stairs, and down a long hallway to a closed door. Nathan swung open the door and Haley's voice caught in her throat.

"Oh my God. Nathan! This is so beautiful." she said seeing the candle lit room, with rose petals scattered all over the place.

"Brooke went a little overboard." Nathan said. Seeing the question in his wife's eyes, "Remember her and Luke left early, citing that they were tired?" he reminded her.

"Right. This is beautiful." she said pressing her lips to his. Nathan set her on her feet, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, to kiss him passionately. Feeling heat course through her veins, she started undoing the buttons on Nathan's shirt.

"Haley, are you sure? We don't have to do anything tonight?" he assured her.

"I know. But I want to." she told him, still working her way through the buttons on his shirt.

"Ok. Just know, that we can stop, if you want to." he assured her.

"I know." she said kissing him again. She ran her hands up his undone shirt and ran her hands over his shoulders pushing the shirt to the floor where it joined his already discarded jacket. Haley trailed her hands down the flat plane of his chest and stomach. Haley had the pleasure of feeling him shiver under her hands. Her hands trailed to his belt, and undid that with an experienced movement. He felt her cup him through his pants and he groaned in anticipation.

"Hales…" he groaned. Haley smiled up at him, and flicked open the button on his jeans and pushed the zipper down, she pushed her hands inside the pants and pushed them down his legs to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of the pants and removed his socks and shoes. Haley smiled at him standing there in only his black boxers, and knelt down in front of him. She ran her hands up his legs, paying special attention to the inside of his thighs, which caused a moan to escape his lips. Her fingers playing along the top hem of his boxers had Nathan shivering in anticipation. He felt her hands snake underneath the elastic and push his boxers to the floor. His erection sprang free and jabbed outwards. Smiling, Haley took him in her hands and stroked him from base to tip. She loved hearing the sounds he was making. Winking up at him, she took his length in her mouth.

"Fuck!" he yelled when he felt her lips surround his cock. He instinctively started thrusting, and Haley put her hands on his hips to hold him still. While she sucked on his length, she cupped his balls in her hands, while with her other hand she lightly scratched the inside of his thigh. The sensations pushed him over the edge, and he spilled himself inside of her mouth. His legs started wobbling, so he gripped the door jam to keep steady.

"I 'm sorry I wasn't able to warn you Hales." he apologized for spilling himself in her mouth.

"Baby its okay. It tasted really good. I've never done that before." she admitted.

"Never. Not even with Matt. You have never gone down on a man?" he asked shocked considering how good she was at it.

"Never." she affirmed.

"Has a man ever gone down on you?" he asked suggestively, while running his hands down her bare arms, down her still dress covered sides.

"Nope. Matt didn't have time for that kind of stuff. Sex was just a once a week, get it over as soon as possible kind of thing." she told him.

"Well we're going to change that." he said reaching around her to grasp her zipper and pushing it down. He slid the dress down her body until it pooled at her feet. She carefully stepped out of the dress and removed her shoes. He took her hand and lead her to the bed, where he laid her down on the edge. He ran his hands down from her sides, down her hips, where he grabbed the elastic on her panties and pulled them to the floor. He ran a finger down her slit feeling how wet she was already.

"You're so wet for me baby." he moaned to her. He gasped when he licked along her slit, lapping up her essence.

"Oh my God Nathan…" she moaned. He put his lips around her throbbing clit and sucked on it sending delicious sensations coursing through her body.

"Nathan please." she said.

He trailed his tongue down her slit and towards her entrance. He pushed his tongue inside of her, and almost immediately she came, her eyes closing, bright lights flashing across her eyes. He lifted his head to watch her come down from her high. Watching her come apart wasn't doing much to aid his throbbing cock. Craving some friction he rubbed himself on the edge of the bed.

"That was amazing." Haley said where he regained the ability to talk.

"I know. I'm talented you see." he teased.

"That you are. Now, even though that was fantastic, I need you inside of me." she said laying back on the bed again.

"You wish is my command, Mrs. Scott." he said huskily.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott." she said as he nestled in between her spread legs. He rubbed himself along her soaking slit, before gently thrusting inside of her. Once fully sheathed inside of her, he held still for a moment. Long enough to savour the feeling of being so intimately joined. Growing impatient, Haley flexed her muscles around his cock, and he groaned. Taking her actions as a cue to get moving, he started sliding in and out of her agonisingly slow.

"Nathan. Faster. Please." she panted. Intending on teasing her for a while, he kept moving at the slow pace, fighting the urge within himself to speed up his thrusts. Taking him by surprise, she flipped them over so she was on top. Haley started raising herself off his cock, and slamming herself back down, speeding up the actions. Nathan groaned as she fucked herself on his cock. Needing to be in control, Nathan flipped them over again and repeatedly thrust into her. He could feel the tell-tale tingle in the base of his spine, so he picked up his pace again. He watched Haley bite down on her full bottom lip, and he knew she was trying to keep from screaming out loud.

"God baby, I am so close." she panted.

"Me too." he panted still thrusting inside of her. She arched her back so give him more access and his hips jack hammered into hers. He reached in between them and feverishly started rubbing her clit. He was looking in her eyes when the tight coil snapped and she hurdled over the precipice. Watching her come apart because of his actions, sent him careening over as well. He buried his face in the nook by her shoulder to keep from crying out. Once they returned to some semblance of normalcy Nathan looked up at Haley and kissed her softly. Reluctantly he pulled out of her, and Haley pouted at his actions.

"How are you baby?" he asked.

"I'm perfect. I have never felt something like that before. That was by far, the best sex I have ever had. Let's always be like this." she suggested.

"We will. Let's have wedding night sex every night for the rest of our lives." he suggested smiling.

"Maybe not every night." she said.

"Hales. Every night. You wont be able to resist. Maybe sometimes even two or three times." he said smiling.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. But right now I'm kind of tired." she said cuddling into his side.

"Alright, we'll talk about it tomorrow." he decided wrapping his arms around her, and shutting off the lamps.

"I love you Haley." he said before going to sleep.

"I love you too." she replied before falling asleep in the arms of the man she loves.


	8. Chapter 8

here is just a fluffy honeymoon chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I love writing fluff, hope you enjoy reading it as much i enjoyed writing it. Read and review. :)

PS. I own nothing, just my ideas.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs Scott." Nathan said when he saw his wife of only a few hours open her eyes.

"Good morning Mr Scott." Haley said back before kissing his softly.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Wonderfully. I've never slept that well before. Now on to more important things, what do you have planned for us this week?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out my dear." he said smiling.

"I don't even get a little hint?" she asked.

"Nope." he said his lips popping on the P.

"Not even if I do this?" she asked rubbing her foot up and down his lower half, getting him instantly hard.

"No." he said half strangled.

"What about this?" she asked again, diving under the covers and pressing her lips to the side of his fully tumescent cock.

Nathan shook his head furiously, not able to speak.

"And what about this?" Haley said just before she took all of him in her mouth.

"Oh my! Fuck! Hales!" Nathan yelled. She removed her mouth from him to look up at him.

"Shhh, you'll wake the neighbours." she said coyly before climbing out of bed.

"Haley. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Thought I'd go downstairs and make a cup of coffee." she said smiling wickedly.

"You have to take care of this." Nathan said gesturing to his very prominent erection.

"I don't think I do. You wont give me what I want, so I wont give you what you want." she said grinning.

"Fine I'll deal with it myself." he said moving the blanket off his body and firmly wrapping his hand around his cock. He started pumping himself, and Haley started sweating and licking her lips, and the sight of her husband pleasuring himself.

"Like what you see?" he asked grinning at her, knowing he was getting to her.

"Of course not. But I feel like touching myself now." she said eyeing him hungrily before trailing her hands towards to hot centre. Nathan's eyes trained on Haley as she pleasured herself by feverishly rubbing her clit. Nathan's eyes bugged out watching his wife pleasure herself, and realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He leaped out of bed and pressed her against the wall.

"I'll take over from here." he said pushing his throbbing cock inside of her in one deep thrust.

"Oh my. Nathan." Haley moaned appreciatively. It only took a couple thrusts before they both came, their previous games inching them so close to release. He carried her back over to the bed and laid her down, before collapsing beside her.

"I love you, so much." he said lacing his fingers through hers.

"I love you too. But now I really need a cup of coffee." she said smiling at him.

"Alright, why don't we shower, preferably together, then I'll make some coffee, then we can go out somewhere." Nathan suggested.

"That sounds perfect. But, we are not having sex in the shower." she warned, enunciating ever syllable.

"Fine. I'll take what I can get." he said smiling before getting up and going into the en suite bathroom.

True to his word, Nathan kept their shower pretty innocent, except when he insisted on washing her back for her, which turned her on. Even though she wouldn't admit that to him. Haley had never felt anything like this when she was married to Matt. When they finished, Nathan grabbed two plush towels from the rack and wrapped one around Haley, then proceeded to wrap one around his waist.

"I didn't think it could be done but I managed to shower with you, without needing to take you. I'm quite impressed with myself at the moment." Nathan said flashing her a bright smile.

"I am too. Didn't think you had it in you." Haley said laughing. Nathan walked into the bedroom and proceeded to find a pair of jeans and a t shirt he could throw on. Once he was dressed he walked downstairs to brew the pot of coffee.

A few minutes later Haley came down dressed similarly to Nathan, wearing jeans and a black t shirt. She laughed when she saw his outfit.

"Oh my God we're dressed the same. We really are a cheesy couple." she said laughing.

"I already knew that. But this just proves it." he said gesturing to their matching ensembles.

"Thanks for the coffee" she said kissing the side of his neck.

"Your welcome. But if you keep doing that, we are never getting out of here." he said grinning at her.

"True, lets go." she said taking his hand and walking out their front door. They walked down the sidewalk, and ran into Brooke and Lucas.

"Well, hello there newly married couple. Didn't think we'd see you for a few more days." Brooke said cheekily.

"Well, here we are. Where are you two off to?" Haley asked.

"The café. Now why aren't you two back in your bedroom having hot, sweaty, sex all day in various positions?" Brooke asked unashamed.

"Ew, Brooke that's my brother." Lucas complained.

"We thought we should get out for a little while, we have all night to do that." Nathan said smiling cheekily at Haley's crimson blush.

"Since you're out, want to come to the café with us?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." Haley said willing away her blush.

"Great. Lets just keep Nathan and Haley's sex life out of the conversation please. I really don't want to hear about that." Lucas begged.

"Agreed." Haley said.

"Fine." Brooke said, and then the four of them walked down the street towards Karen's Café.

The café was packed, as it usually was on a Saturday morning, but Karen ran over and hugged Haley when she walked in.

"Congratulations again. However I did not expect to see you two out of your house this soon. It's nice to see you." she said leading them to their usual table.

"Thanks Karen." Haley said before taking the seat right next to Nathan. He took her hand on the table, and she laced her fingers through his.

"Arent they cute?" Brooke asked no one in particular.

"Oh yeah cute." Lucas said, towards the nauseating outward displays of affection going on in front of him. The four of them ate in comfortable silence, until Brooke and Lucas decided that it was time for them to go.

"We're going to head out. We'll talk to you tomorrow probably." Brooke said before taking Lucas's hand and walking out.

"So what do you want to do now?" Haley asked.

"Um, I kinda want to walk over to the Rivercourt and shoot around a little bit. Maybe teach you how to make a free throw, since you're now married to a high school basketball coach." Nathan teased.

"Possible NBA basketball player. And yes that sounds fun." Haley said.

"Hales, I haven't even had that try out yet. I don't know if I really want to." Nathan reminded her.

"You will try out, because you know you wont forgive yourself if you don't. you do want to, you're just scared." Haley said compassionately.

"Let's get out of here." he said taking her hand and leading her out of the restaurant.

There was no one at the Rivercourt when they got there, for which Haley was relieved. She didn't want anyone to see her suck at basketball.

"Okay, here we go. Hold this." he said retrieving the ball he always had hidden underneath the bleachers.

"Okay," she said holding the basketball.

"Now bring it up, just past your nose. Square your shoulders to the basket." he said turning her until she was facing the basket.

"Even you wont be able to make me hit the basket." she said sure.

"Yes I will. Now, relax your hips." he said placing his hands on her hips. She smiled when he placed his hands there, loving the feel of his hands on her.

"Now shoot." he said. The ball left her hands and soared through the air, stopping just short of the basket.

"Ah, so close." he said kissing her softly.

"See I told you. I suck." she said.

"You suck certain things, but you don't suck at basketball." Nathan said suggestively.

"You are incorrigible." Haley said smacking his arm.

"I know." he said. She smacked his arm again.

"You are going to pay for that." he said, before she started backing away and he immediately set out after her. He tackled her into the grass, after a couple minutes of chasing her around the park. He hovered over her, effectively pinning her into the grass.

"Take it back." he threatened.

"No." she said adamantly.

"Take it back." he persuaded.

"No." she said less sure. He started tickling her sides and her giggles filled the air.

"I take it back." she said between fits of giggles.

"good." he said before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers tenderly.

"Get a room." they heard a familiar voice call out to them. Nathan moved to get off of Haley and turned to find Q holding a basketball a few feet away from them.

"Oh my God. Coach Scott making out with his wife in a public place. Don't you guys have a bedroom for things like that." he said laughing.

"What are you doing here Q?" Nathan asked smiling at his favorite player.

"I wanted to shoot around for a bit. Since there's no Sunday practice." Q said.

"Want to play some one on one?" Nathan asked.

"Sure. Get you ready for that NBA tryout." Q said. Nathan pulled Haley to her feel, and she went and sat on the bleachers.

"Get ready to see me kick your man's ass at his own game." Q said smugly.

"We'll see about that." Nathan said confidently.

"Go Nathan." Haley cheered. Haley watched Nathan run around the court, and thought that he should be in the NBA. Eventually he caught her looking and smiled at her.

"Hey Q, it looks like I'm gonna have to get going." Nathan said seeing Haley's eyes fill up with lust.

"Uh huh, yeah. I see where this is going." Q said.

"It's definitely better that we leave right now." Nathan said pulling Haley towards their car. "See you later, Coach." Q said as Nathan pulled away. They went home and continued where they left off earlier that morning.


	9. Chapter 9

now i am the first to admit that i know nothing about the NBA. i used a made up character for the CEO. Hope you enjoy this completely fluffy chapter. Read and review.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Nathan woke that morning to his cell phone ringing. Groggily, he rolled over and pressed the talk button on his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, is this Nathan Scott?" the man on the other end asked.

"Yes this is." he answered.

"Hi this is Rick Bauman. The CEO of the Charlotte Bobcats. We have seen you play, and have watched you coach and all that. We have offered you several tryouts, but you never respond. Are you interested in trying out. You have the talent that we want in our organization." he said.

"Um yeah. I'll try out." Nathan said.

"Good. When can you be here?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. I'm on my honeymoon, so I'll have to ask my wife." he said smiling.

"Okay, that's fine. Just give me a call back when you find out." he said.

"Thank you for this opportunity." Nathan said profusely.

"Yeah. I do have one question though. Why didn't you accept any of our other offers?" he asked curiously.

"Because I didn't think I was good enough. It took my wife to make me confident in my ability." Nathan told him.

"Okay. Well I'll talk to you soon Nathan. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon." he said.

"Thank you. I'll call you back." Nathan said before hanging up.

After he hung up, he fully grasped the reality of what he was about to do. He was trying out for the Charlotte Bobcats. Something he had never thought he'd ever do. Knowing he had to tell Haley right away, he leaped out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts before sprinting down the stairs two at a time. He found her sitting in the kitchen staring at the wall, where they had placed the picture of her, Matt and Michael. She had a deep in thought expression on her face.

"Haley?" he called.

"Oh hey. What's up?" she said snapping out of her reverie when she seem the look of pure excitement on his face.

"I just got a call from Rick Bauman." he said.

"Uh huh. That is who exactly?" she asked.

"You are so basketball illiterate. He is the CEO of the Charlotte Bobcats. They are giving me a try out." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh my God. That is so great." she said standing up and leaping in his arms.

"When is the tryout?" she asked.

"Whenever we can get there. I just have to call him back with a date that's good for us." he said.

"We can go anytime. We can go today if you want." Haley said excited.

"How about on Friday?" he suggested.

"That would be perfect." she said kissing him softly.

"Now what were you thinking about when I came down?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that, that picture doesn't belong there now." she said.

"It can stay just as long as you want it to." he told her.

"That's just it. I found a better picture to put there." she said lifting up the framed wedding portrait Karen had sent over.

"That's perfect." he said kissing her again. She disentangled herself from his arms and changed the pictures. Haley took the picture of her old family and put it in the box near the back of their closet. She ran back downstairs to where Nathan was standing in the kitchen looking at the picture.

"I never knew I could be so happy." he said grinning.

"Neither did I. This is by far my happiest time ever." she said honestly.

"We should go tell Brooke and Lucas about my news. Although there is something else I would like to do first." he said suggestively.

"Oh and what might that me?" she asked coyly.

"I want to make love to my hot and sexy wife." he said hotly.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked.

"What would you like to do?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm. I would like to take a shower. With the man I love. And if he's really nice to me in the next few minutes or so, I will let him fuck me in the shower." she said her eyes glinting.

"Your idea is so much better than mine." he said kissing her, before picking her up bridal style and running her up the stairs.

"I know it is. But are you really surprised? My ideas are always better." she said grinning at him.

"Now since I am being all nice right now. Would you like me to get the shower ready for us?" he asked.

"Yes I would, wonderful husband." she said sweetly. He walked into the en suite bathroom and turned the shower on. He adjusted the temperature until it was the right temperature for Haley.

"The shower is ready, at the perfect temperature." he said gesturing for the bathroom. He hung two towels on the heated towel rack by the shower. She closed and locked the door behind them.

"what else should I do to keep you happy?" he asked.

"Well first you are going to help me with this t shirt. And then you are going to let me help you with your shorts. Then we will get in the shower and you will wash my back. Then depending on if I approve of your methods, you may get to fuck me." she explained with a glint in her eyes. He got hard just hearing her say the word fuck, and it painted an all too vivid image in his head, with him pounding into her against the tiled walls of the shower. He shook his head to rid himself of the vision, so he could focus on the task at hand, removing the t shirt. She had her arms raised, ready for the t shirt to be pulled from her body. He obliged, and almost instantly her hands slid beneath the waist band of the shorts and slid them to the floor. She marvelled at how hard he already was.

"Baby, I haven't even touched you yet." she said smiling.

"That's what happens when you say the word fuck." he said grinning.

"I'll have to remember that my words have that effect on you. It could be fun talking dirty to you some night." she told him. She slid into the shower stall and he followed closely behind her.

"Time for you to work your magic." she said. He grabbed her body wash and her shower poof and started washing her hand just as she had instructed. With one hand he washed her back, and the other slid around her front and tweaked a nipple. She let out a loud moan. He smiled and trailed his hand more south. He could feel her shivering in anticipation at what was to come. He ran his finger down her slit, but stopped when he came to her clit. He started rubbing it rhythmically, and she started moving her hips trying to get closer to him.

"Okay, you're done now. I want you to fuck me now." she said panting. He instantly pushed her against the wall and positioned himself at her entrance.

"I didn't say you could fuck me with your cock. I want fingers right now." she said.

"You are evil." he said and he trailed his hand back down to her centre. Without any notice at all, he plunged his fingers inside of her.

"More." she moaned, so he added another finger. He crooked them inside of her, and she started moving along with his fingers movements. With his thumb he pressed against her clit and that sent her over the edge. He held her up so she didn't collapse and when she regained the ability to speak.

"That was pretty good. I want you to fuck me." she said hoarsely.

"Finally." he said and again he positioned himself at her entrance.

"No no no. I don't want your cock yet. I want your tongue to fuck me." she said evilly.

"As you wish." he said loving that she was taking control, but if he didn't get some relief soon, he thought he might burst. Instinctively he rubbed his erection along Haley's leg craving the friction, as he kneeled in front of her. Wanting to make this as fast as possible he drove his tongue inside of her which made her shudder.

"Oh my God Nathan." she screamed. Smiling to himself he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her, every so often stopping to lick down her slit. Desperately needing to speed this up, he gently nibbled on her clit which propelled her over the precipice. She came chanting his name over and over again like a mantra. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. When she came down from her high, she beamed at him.

"That was amazing. Now you can have what you want." she said spreading her legs welcoming him in. He gripped her around her waist and she hooked her legs around his waist. He drove into her with one thrust, completely burying himself inside her warm heat. They simultaneously moaned at the sudden joining. Knowing he wouldn't last long he immediately starting pumping in and out of her. She moaned contentedly the whole time. She found his lips and kissed him hard. He could feel his cock twitching and the tingle at the base of his spine signifying that the end was coming quickly. He quickened his pace, desperately craving his release. He could sense that Haley's third orgasm was quickly approaching as well. He reached in between that and started strumming her clit rhythmically.

"You like it when I fuck you like this? I know you do. I like it when you play games with me. I want to fuck you into oblivion. I want your hot walls to clench around my cock, pulling me that much closer to bliss. I loved eating you. I loved fucking you with my fingers and hearing you scream my name in pleasure." he said trying to push her closer to the end, wanting her to come with him. The combination of his rhythmic thrusting, strumming her clit and his dirty talking pushed her over the edge. She went limp in his arms and after a couple more thrusts his desired release appeared and he released his seed deep inside of her. Neither remembering any sort of protection, but at the moment not really caring.

"Once we finish up in here, we should go tell Brooke and Lucas all about my tryout." he said pulling out of Haley.

"Sounds good. Let's hurry up, the water is starting to cool down." she said.

"I wonder why that is. Someone in here was insatiable." he said smirking.

"I know. But I wanted to be in control. I kinda liked having you as putty in my hands." she said.

"I bet. You know next time its my turn to be the boss." he told her smirking.

"Deal." she said. They quickly washed then shut off the water. Nathan reached out and grabbed their towels, wrapping one around Haley while wrapping the other around his waist. They got dressed in a comfortable silence, then hand in hand walked out the door.

"Like yesterday, Haley and Nathan ran into Brooke and Lucas walking out of their house.

"Hey happily married couple, where are you two off to?" Brooke asked seeing Nathan and Haley. "Coming to find you and Luke actually." Nathan answered.

"Oh. Well we're heading to the café so why don't you join us. Jeyton is gonna be there." Brooke said using her made up name for Jake and Peyton.

"Sure. Might as well tell them at the same time." Nathan said wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulder pulling her closer to his side. Brooke and Lucas walked a little ahead of them holding hands.

Jake and Peyton were already sitting at the usual table when they walked in.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Scott the second." Peyton greeted them.

"Hi Peyton. Jake." Haley greeted them, taking her usual seat. Nathan took his seat right beside her and took her hand.

"I actually have something pretty awesome to tell everyone here." Nathan said.

"What's up little brother?" Lucas asked curiously.

"On Friday, Haley and I are going to Charlotte. I am taking my tryout for the Bobcats. Rick Bauman called me this morning." Nathan explained.

"Really. Oh my God that is awesome Nate." Lucas said excitedly.

"Yeah really awesome." Jake said enthusiastically.

""Congratulations Nathan." Peyton said. Brooke didn't say a word. She was too busy staring at Nathan and Haley.

"You two totally had sex all morning. And judging by your freshly showered states there were numerous orgasms and it happened in the shower." she blurted out loudly.

"Brooke. Keep it quiet." Haley said embarrassed.

"It's true isn't it. Everything I said is true. I have a knack for guessing this." Brooke said impressed.

"It's not really any of your business." Haley said.

"I know. But I still know I'm right. So good work you two. Extra points for style." she said smiling.

"Can we talk about something else please." Haley begged, her face a deep shade of red.

"Fine." Brooke relented. The rest of the breakfast went on smoothly.

"We have to go. I want to tell my team that I got a try out. They deserve to know." Nathan said.

"Alright. We'll see you soon." Lucas said.

Haley and Nathan walked home, where they grabbed their car. Practice was on, so Nathan decided it was a good time to tell everyone. They walked through the front doors of the school, where Nathan was greeted by Rachel.

"Hi Nathan. How are you?" she asked flirting.

"Wonderful. I have a beautiful wife and my dream is finally coming true." he said ignoring her advances.

"Oh. Congratulations." she said upset.

"Thank you." he said before pulling her back down the hallway to the gym. He swung open the doors to find his team running the plays that he had ran when he was playing for the team. He then saw why. Skills was standing side by side with Whitey. Nathan laughed to himself, since it was obvious Whitey could retire but he would never leave the game behind. He pulled Haley over to where they were standing.

"So how's the team?" he asked. Skills jumped beside him, and Whitey glanced over and smiled.

"Crap man, you scared the hell out of me." Skills said.

"I would say I'm sorry. But we would both know it was a lie." Nathan said smiling.

"You sure are happy. I know, you got laid." Skills said laughing.

"No that is not why. Not the whole reason why. I actually have something to tell you all. The whole team." he said.

"What could be so important that you would come here instead of having hot and sweaty sex with your wife. Hello Haley." Skills said.

"Hi Skills. Hey Whitey. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. Trying to teach Nathan's boys to play basketball." he said.

"Ha ha. My players are great." he said. Skills called the team over, and they all convened around the group.

"Alright, Nathan has something to tell all of us." Skills said.

"Nathan shouldn't you be at home in bed, with your wife?" Q piped up from the group.

"At the moment this is more important. We agreed on that." Nathan said shooting a smile at his favorite player.

"Must be big if its bigger than sex." Q inserted.

"Shut up Q." Nathan said smiling.

"Yes sir." Q replied.

"Alright everyone. You all know that the Bobcats wanted to give me a tryout, but I never took them up on it. Well I got a call this morning from Rick Bauman, offering me another tryout. I'm taking it. Friday I go to Charlotte to tryout for the Charlotte Bobcats." Nathan said smiling ear to ear the entire time. Skills erupted hugging his friend. Whitey hugged him and slapped him on the back.

"I knew you could do it. This is your dream. Make it count. Don't let your father ruin it for you. Let the people who love you be a part of your dream. I always knew you would make it. It has been my dream since you made my other dream come true. My dream was to win the State Championship, you made that come true. My second dream was for you to make it to the NBA. You're almost there Nathan." Whitey said with a tear in his eyes. Whitey felt like his own son was making it big. His own flesh and blood was finally going to be living his dream. The team just stood there silently.

"What's on your mind guys?" Nathan asked.

"Nate. You are our coach. You got us where we are today. If you're a Bobcat, who's gonna coach us?" Q asked voicing the entire teams concerns.

"I will still coach you. Whenever I am home, I will still be your head coach. I explained to the CEO that I love my coaching job. I don't want to stop doing it. He told me that it wouldn't hurt to keep coaching. I can do both. Don't worry about it." he told them. A collective breath was taken and everyone adopted the same look of relief.

"So Scott how about a quick game of one on one? Get you ready for the try out." Q said.

"You're on." he said before grabbing the basketball from Q and scoring an easy three.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is just a fluffy chapter about Nathan Haley and Basketball. I know nothing about how the NBA works so i made everything up. Hope you enjoy. Read and review.

PS i own nothing

* * *

Friday came a little too soon for Nathan. He didn't feel even close to being ready for his tryout. He was sitting in the car with Haley, just leaving Tree Hill city limits.

"Baby, you're gonna be fine. You don't need anymore practice." she told him squeezing his thigh.

"I love you, you know that." he told her. Nathan was driving hoping to keep his mind off of the tryout. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared to death. They drove the distance to Charlotte in silence, Haley not sure what to tell him to relieve his obvious nervousness, and Nathan not sure what to say at all. His heart rate picked up when the "Welcome to Charlotte North Carolina" sign came into view. He drove them to the hotel that they would be staying at overnight. He was impressed with Rick Bauman, he had booked them into a very nice 5 star hotel which was conveniently located a block away from the arena. Nathan watched as Haley took in her surroundings while they were at the check in desk. When they finally got to the front of the line, the concierge looked at him smiling.

"Reservation for Scott. I think that's what it would be under." he said a little unsure.

"Right away. Mr. Bauman made sure we had your room ready for you when you showed up. Here's your key and enjoy your stay." the young lady said.

"Thank you." he said as he took Haley's hand and led her to the elevator.

"This is really nice baby." she marvelled as they were in the elevator.

"It is. I cant believe he booked us such a nice room." he said as his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, Nathan?" Rick asked on the other end.

"Yes. We just arrived and are settling into our room." Nathan told him.

"Oh good. Is the room satisfactory?" he asked.

"Much more. This hotel is amazing. My wife loves it." Nathan said.

"I'm glad. So I'll see you in about a half hour. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Definitely. We were just going to drop off our bags and go walk around town. Haley is from here so figured she could show me around a little bit." Nathan said.

"Oh she is. That's wonderful. Maybe I know her from somewhere." he mused.

"Maybe. But we should go. She has a few places she wants to show me while we're here." he told him.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye Nathan." Rick said before hanging up.

"Okay so we have a half hour to wander then we have to be at the arena." he told her.

"Okay. Lets get going." she said.

They drove around, Haley pointing out places like the coffee shop she worked at, and the places she shopped. However when they were driving down a street, Haley commanded Nathan stop. She jumped out of the car and walked into a park.

"Hales what are you doing?" he asked once he parked the car.

"This was the park I spent every Saturday morning at with Michael. He loved this park." she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"it's a pretty awesome park." he said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you. I loved it here as much as he did. I loved the one on one time I got with him when we were here. Matt wasn't the type to go play at the park, he was much to serious for that. But I loved it." she told him. They were standing in silence for a couple moments when she heard someone call her name.

"Haley? Haley Roberts." a woman called. Haley glanced up looking around for the voice that she recognized.

"Susan. It's nice to see you." she said walking forward to wrap the older woman in a hug.

"You too Haley. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Great. How are you and Desiree?" she asked referring to Susan's 3 year old daughter that Michael had always played with when they were here.

"we are wonderful. We really miss you and Michael though. I'm sorry I couldn't be at the funeral." she told Haley.

"It's okay. I'm over it. I actually live in Tree Hill now." Haley said.

"Tree Hill? Why'd you move?" Susan asked curious.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Matt's parents thought I killed him and Michael. I thought I did. I needed a fresh start away from my problems." she explained.

"Yeah. Are you coming home?" she asked.

"No. Tree Hill is my home. I have a tight knit group of people I love there." she said reaching back to lace her fingers with Nathan's.

"Oh and who is this?" she asked gesturing to Nathan.

"Oh sorry. This is Nathan Scott my husband. Nathan this is Susan, the mother of the little girl Michael always used to play with." she introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan said.

"You as well. How did you two meet?" Susan asked curiously.

"Actually he is the brother in law of my best friend in Tree Hill, Brooke Scott. I met Brooke on my first day there and tried to avoid Nathan at all costs because of the feelings he evoked in me. Eventually I fell for him, we got engaged a couple months later and married a few days after that." she explained.

"So when was the wedding?" Susan asked trying to piece together the time in her head.

"A few days ago. We are spending the night here so Nathan can finally have his Bobcats tryout. They've been asking him since he graduated high school, but he keeps turning them down. My baby is gonna be a Bobcat." she said proudly.

"Congratulations. But I better go, Desiree is getting tired." she said hugging Haley once more and shaking Nathan's hand.

"Yeah we have to go as well. Nathan has his tryout in a few minutes. It was really nice to see you." Haley said honestly.

"You as well. Good luck with everything Haley." she said while walking away.

"That was nice." Haley said as she pulled Nathan back towards their car.

"Yeah. Its always nice seeing someone from your past, depending on who it was." Nathan said.

"It is." she said. Nathan pulled back into traffic and drove to the arena.

Haley could tell how nervous he was, his hands were tapping the steering wheel almost impatiently. She placed a hand on his thigh to calm him down.

"Calm down babe. You are going to do great." she assured him.

"As long as you're sure." he said grimly.

"Nathan you will do great." she repeated firmly.

"What if I have an off day?" he asked.

"Then you have an off day. They know how well you play. They will also understand that off days do happen, and that its natural." she assured him.

"Thank God for you. If you weren't here right now, I would probably just turn around and leave." he said as he pulled into the arena parking lot. Together they got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the door where they saw a man waiting patiently.

"Nathan Scott? I am Rick Bauman." he said professionally.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you sir. This is my wife Haley." he said shaking his hand and introducing Haley.

"Nice to meet you Haley. I've heard that I have to thank you for getting Nathan here to tryout." he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Bauman. It was all Nathan. He chose to do this. I just encouraged this decision." she told him, smiling up at Nathan.

"Well that may be. But I think that he wouldn't be standing here without you by his side. But that's not important at the moment. Lets get you inside and on the court so we can see what you're made of. Keep in mind this is just a formality, you have a spot on our team right now regardless. Our shooter just left for the Lakers. So we need someone with your talent." Rick told him. Nathan visibly relaxed at his words and followed Rick into the arena.

"Haley you can take a seat over there and watch your man work. Nathan you can go into the locker room to get changed, then meet us back out there." he instructed.

"Okay." Nathan and Haley said simultaneously.

Haley went to sit down on the bleachers, intent on making herself invisible. She didn't want to be any sort of distraction for Nathan when he was finally getting a taste of his dream. Rick looked up at her sitting high in the stands and laughed.

"Mrs Scott you can come down here and sit with us." he invited her.

"Oh its fine. I don't want to be a distraction." she told him.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Nathan. This is just a formality today. He is on the team. He can play horribly today but he will still make it. Just come sit down here and watch Nathan run around the court." he said.

"Okay." she said before walking down the stairs to take the seat next to Rick. A man who was not Nathan walked out of the dressing room, bouncing a basketball.

"Who is that?" Haley asked.

"That is the guy who is going to be testing Nathan. I hired him for this purpose, he is the best trainer I have ever seen." he explained.

"I see. Is he better than Nathan?" she asked.

"No. Not from what I've seen of Nathan. I don't think there's a player around that's better than Nathan." he told her.

"Really?" Haley asked lighting up.

"Definitely. That guy has a passion for basketball I have never seen in my life. And I've been around for a long time. I've never seen anything like what I've seen when I've watched Nathan play." he told her.

"Thank you for telling me that." she said.

"You just go ahead and be a very proud wife right now. You deserve it. You got him here." Rick told her. Haley then seen Nathan walk out of the locker room and she sent a reassuring smile his way. He smiled back and went to stand on the court with the trainer. Haley watched as Nathan made basket after basket, steal the ball, and more or less brutally beat the trainer in a game of one on one. She could tell by the look on Rick's face he was impressed. The trainer then pulled Nathan over to him and told him something. Nathan's face lit up.

"He's gonna see how creative Nathan can get with the ball. We've all seen the flawless three pointers he can make, and beautiful dunks. But the trainer thinks that with talent like his, he could do some pretty amazing things with that ball." Rick explained. The trainer bounced the ball high and Nathan leaped in the air and slammed the ball into the net. He held onto the net and did a full 360 spin when the released himself from the basket.

"In all my years of owning this team, I have never seen an alley oop anything like the one he just demonstrated." Rick said.

"He is amazing." Haley said in awe.

"Yes he is." Rick laughed.

After a little more practice and playing around on the court, Rick called him over.

"You are even more amazing in person than you are on tape. You are so fluid and graceful. It's something that I've never seen before. How do you feel about becoming a Charlotte Bobcat and starting as my shooter next game?" he asked.

"Oh my God. Yes." he said.

"Great. We will issue you your jersey. Is there any number you might like before I just choose one?" he asked.

"If 23 is available, I would love that number. It was my number in high school." he explained.

"Well then you are looking at the newest Bobcat. Number 23 Nathan Scott." Rick said before shaking Nathan's hand again.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." he said. Nathan walked over to Haley and leaned in to kiss her. But Haley backed away.

"Nuh uh. You are way too sweaty. Go take a shower then maybe you can kiss me." she said. Rick burst into laughter Nathan walked away smiling. His life was perfect. He had the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful wife in the world. And now he had his dream job. He was thinking that there was only one thing missing from his life right now, and he hoped eventually fate would bring it to them. He was missing a child.


	11. Chapter 11

hope you enjoy this smutty chapter. :) read and review

I own nothing.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Haley was sitting at home alone while Nathan was in Charlotte practicing. She was lonely without him there but luckily he was coming home tomorrow. On one hand she was so excited Nathan was coming home, on another she wished he was coming home when she wasn't feeling like crap. The past few days she felt like she was coming down with some sort of flu, which was odd, it was rare for her to get sick. The last time she felt like this was when she was pregnant with Michael. That though stopped her dead in her tracks, she dropped the book she was reading on the floor as the realization dawned on her.

"I might be pregnant." she said to herself, before instinct took over and caused her to grab her car keys and head to the grocery store knowing they sold pregnancy tests. She came home a few minutes later and went immediately into the bathroom. Five minutes later she had her answer and she immediately broke down.

Meanwhile Nathan was driving down his street, super excited to surprise Haley with him coming home a day early. He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't wait to hug her. He couldn't wait to kiss her. He couldn't wait to make love to her over and over again. But right now, he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face. As quietly as he could he walked into the house, knowing she was home because her car was in the driveway. Quietly, he walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He saw the bathroom door slightly ajar so he opened it. He saw Haley on the floor crying hysterically.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked concern ripping though his body.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. But I come home and here you are clearly upset about something. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothings wrong. Something wonderful happened." she said reaching up to kiss him once.

"What happened?" his concern going away a bit.

"I'm pregnant." she said showing him the test she still held in her hand.

"Really?" he asked looking at the test.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." she said squealing happily.

"This is the greatest day of my life." he said throwing his arms around her and spinning her in a circle.

"Mine too. Now I know everything will be okay for the rest of my life. I have everything and more than I had before." she said.

"I love you so much Haley." he said kissing her.

"I love you Nate. I'm so happy you're home. I missed you." she said.

"Not as much as I missed you." he told her.

"Impossible." she said before kissing him again.

"Should we go to the doctor or something?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Right now I just want to be with you." she said.

"Are you sure we should? I mean you're pregnant." he said worried.

"Nathan I haven't seen you in a week. I want you. Besides sex doesn't hurt a baby, its perfectly normal to have sex while pregnant. You'll find that I want you even more than I usually do when I'm pregnant. I'm quite insatiable when pregnant." she said in his ear.

"Uh huh." he said gulping at her sudden closeness.

"You know what I did for the past week whenever I needed you?" she asked trying to make him lose his hesitance

"what?" he said licking his lips.

"I touched myself. I fantasized about you." she said.

"Me too. I masturbated to the picture of you on my phone. That fully nude one you sent me the first day I was gone." he told her.

"Do you still not want to make love with me?" she asked.

"Are you sure its safe?" he asked.

"It's fine. The baby at this point is tiny. It wont even know its happening." she assured him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked rhetorically as she wrapped his arms around her waist and fell backwards onto the bed so she was on top of him. He slid further up on the bed and she straddled his waist before kissing him passionately and slipping her tongue in between his lips to duel with his. She snuck her hands up his shirt to run over the flat planes of his stomach and chest. He took the hint and slid it over his head tossing it to the floor. She moved her lips from his and kissed from the corner of his mouth, down his neck and down his chest and stomach. He released a small moan as her mouth trailed down his stomach. He snaked his hands up under her t shirt and pulled it over her head.

"You're beautiful." he told her.

"You're not so bad yourself." she said. He brought his hands from where they rested on her hips up to her bra covered breasts. He pinched a nipple through the lace of her bra which caused her to emit a low moan. Immediately her hands went to his belt and undid it quickly. She undid his pants and knowing exactly what she wanted he lifted his hips so she could remove his pants and boxers. She licked her lips in anticipation at the sight of him ready for her. He was hard and protruding into her stomach. His hands still worked her nipples though her bra. She reached behind her and undid the clasp craving his hands on her breasts. Skin on skin.

"Nathan I need you." she begged as her hips started rocking against Nathans. His hands went to the button on her jeans and he undid them . She raised up slightly so he could slide them down her hips and legs along with her underwear. He dropped the remaining clothes on the floor and sat up so he could lavish some more attention on her breasts. He took one pebbled nipple in his mouth and alternating between sucking and nibbling on it. Haley really missed this. She missed every part of making love with Nathan. And she was lost in her own little world until a very recognizable voice rang out in the basement.

"Haley Scott? Where are you best friend." Brooke called walking towards the bedroom. Nathan scrambled to cover them with the blanket from the foot of the bed.

"Best friend are you in your room?" she called. They stayed silent hoping she would give up and go home. No such luck, Brooke opened the door and her eyes bugged out. "Oh hi Nathan. You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'll go now. Call me later with details Haley. Meet me and Lucas for supper at the café tonight at 6. You should be done by then." Brooke said turning around and walking out. Haley sighed and looked at Nathan.

"That was embarrassing." Haley noted.

"That was Brooke. She doesn't understand the use of a doorbell." he explained.

"I know. She's been walking in everyday since you left, knowing that I hate being alone." she explained.

"Well can we get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked.

"I guess." she said. His mouth immediately went back to her breast and her head fell back at the intense pleasure he was giving her. Again she started rocking her hips against Nathan, and knew she needed him inside of her now.

"Nathan I need you now. I need you inside me now." she said. He gripped her hips and raised her up high enough for her to slide down and fully imbed him inside of her. She stayed still to savour the feeling of being so intimately joined.

"Baby you got to start moving." Nathan grunted. He sat up so he could pay attention to her nipples once again while his hands helped her hips find their rhythm. She slid up so only the tip was left inside of her before slamming down on her. Needing more, she picked up the pace and rocked her hips even faster against his.

"Oh my God that feels so good. Hales faster." he moaned loudly.

"You feel so good baby." she said rocking against him frantically. He kissed her hotly while squeezing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The combined sensation sent to flying over the edge and collapsing into his arm. Needing his release, he flipped them over so he was on top and started pounding into her relentlessly. His release came short minutes later. He came chanting her name into her throat over and over again. Once he regained his strength, he rolled off of her to lay beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Amazing." she answered before moving over so she was straddling his legs.

"You're still not satisfied?" he asked shocked.

"I havent seen you in a week. I'm getting my fill now." she informed him.

"I'm not complaining." he answered waiting to see what she had planned. She slid down his body until her wet heat was touching his ankles and she gripped his cock. She planted a kiss to the side of him and he grew to full tumescence almost immediately. She smiled at how quickly he could become aroused. She licked from the tip down his shaft and cupped his balls in her mouth.

"Holy fuck." he yelled. She smiled at his reaction, before taking his length as deep in her mouth as she could. She began to rhythmically suck his cock while simultaneously kneading his balls.

"Shit Hales. I'm gonna cum." he warned her. Instead of moving she just began to suck more feverishly

"Baby I'm gonna cum." he told her again. She smirked up at him and continued smirking. Just knowing her intention caused him to climax violently and spill his seed into her waiting mouth. She moved her mouth from him and smiled up at him, swallowing the contents and wiping her mouth.

"My turn to eat you." he informed her. Nodding her head she laid back on the bed and opened her legs in silent invitation. He smirked up at her before licking all the way up her slit. She almost came embarrassingly quickly at that. He started relentlessly attacking her with his tongue and his teeth, pushing her ever closer to her mind-blowing orgasm. She knew it wasn't going to take long with the way he was eating her. He closed his mouth around her throbbing clit and laved his tongue over it.

"Holy fuck." she yelled flying over the precipice. Once she calmed down he started at her.

"Done now?" he asked.

"I still want more." she informed him.

"Well then. Can I try something new?" he asked.

"Yup. I was hoping you would say that." she said.

"I want to enter you from behind. This is animalistic and it just feels so good. I promise you'll enjoy it." he told her.

"I know I will." she said getting up on her hands and knees. Seeing she was ready for him, he slid himself back into her wet heat once again. Resting his hands on hers, he started pulling in and out of her agonizingly slowly.

"Fuck Nathan faster." she panted. He picked up his pace slightly and she met out a loud moan. The only sounds that could be hurt were their moans and pants and their skin slapping together.

"Faster Nathan. Fuck me harder." she demanded. Not needing further encouragement he started thrusting into her even faster than before. She started rubbing her clit trying to coax herself closer to the edge. When she finally came, she screamed his name as he came at exactly the same time, releasing all of himself inside of her. They collapsed beside each other he stroked her arm lovingly.

"Satisfied now?" he asked.

"Definitely." she answered.

"If this is how you are when the hormones arent even at play yet I cant wait for when they are." he noted.

"We better get up if we're intending on meeting Brooke and Lucas for dinner." she told him.

A little while later Brooke and Lucas were sitting at the café waiting.

"I don't think their coming Brooke." Lucas told her.

"They'll be here. I told them to be here." she said.

"Okay Brooke." he told her. Brooke smiled when Nathan and Haley appeared positively glowing.

"That must have been some awesome sex." Brooke said when they sat down.

"It was. That's not why we're happy though." Haley said.

"I know I know. Today was the first day you saw each other since a week." she said rolling her eyes.

"That's not why either." Nathan said.

"Alright what happened? Spill the beans." she said.

"Now I'm curious too. What's up Nate?" Lucas asked. Haley looked at Nathan and he encouraged her to tell them.

"I'm pregnant." she said. Lucas's mouth dropped and Brooke screamed. Everyone in the café turned to look at their table.

"This is so awesome. I cant believe you're having a baby. This is great. I get to be aunt Brooke. I will spoil this baby whether it's a girl or a boy. Its doesn't matter. I'm so excited." Brooke said.

"Good because we decided that without any sort of discussion that you are the Godmother." Haley told her.

"You decided that already? You really are one of my best friends." Brooke told her hugging her.

"Where's Jake and Peyton tonight?" Haley asked.

"Visiting her dad, he's home for a couple days. She always spends them with him." she explained.

"Oh." Haley said.

"I cant believe you're having a baby. This is so exciting" Brooke squealed. They sat there for a while longer discussing the baby, until Karen came by to inform them that the café was closing for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait between updates. hope you all enjoy this chapter. i promise it wont be so long between updates next time. let me know what you think.

* * *

Haley woke up, cuddled in Nathan's arms, happier than she could remember ever being. She stretched slightly and felt Nathan's body push up against hers. She smirked remembering all that happened when they returned from the café last night. The amount of sex she had had in the past few weeks was more than she had her entire marriage to Matt. Sad but true. She couldn't believe the ache for him hadn't went away yet. She made a silent vow to never let him leave without her for a week again. Watching him sleep, laying on his back, the blankets pooling at his waist, showing just enough to demonstrate that he was still in fact nude from last nights activities, turned her on to no end. She wanted him. She needed him. So taking matters into her own hands, she straddled Nathan's waist. How he managed to stay asleep through this was mind boggling. She stroked his member until it grew to full tumescence. She loved his body, had never seen a more perfect male specimen. She couldn't understand how he slept while sporting such a huge hard on. It had to be getting painful. She raised herself over Nathan's cock and pushed down on him; burying him in side of her.

He opened his eyes and seen Haley riding him feverishly.

"Geez, you couldn't wait for me to get up?" he asked moaning.

"But honey. You were up." she replied while riding him hard. He smiled at her comment and grabbed her hips to guide her movements. After a few more thrusts, she exploded around him. Nathan took control, and flipped her over pounding into her over and over again. His efforts paid off because after a couple thrusts he exploded deep inside her. He rolled to the side pulling out of her, and she moaned at the loss before glancing at her alarm clock.

"Shit. I have to get ready for work. Its my first day back, I cant be late." she said frantically flying out of bed.

"Hales calm down. You're boss is Karen. The mother in law of you're best friend, the mother of my brother. She wont fire you for being late. Besides she adores you." Nathan assured her

"Fine. But I still don't like being late. I have to get ready." she said running into the adjacent bathroom and shutting the door. She came out ten minutes later dressed and cleaned up.

"That was fast." Nathan noted seeing her come out of the bathroom.

"That's what happens when I'm hurried." she said walking over to the bed.

"So how're you feeling?" he asked

"Fine. No morning sickness. I feel just as I normally do." she answered.

"Okay. What was it like when you were pregnant with Michael?" he asked cautiously.

"I had really bad morning sickness. I was bed ridden for the early part of my pregnancy. It was awful. It kind of turned me off pregnancy for a long time." she said honestly.

"Well. This pregnancy better end up better because I plan on impregnating you several times in the next many years." he said reaching up to kiss her softly.

"I want a houseful of kids. But I better get going. I'll see you later." she said kissing him once more and leaving the room.

A few minutes later she walked into the café.

"Good morning Haley." Karen called from the counter.

"Morning Karen." Haley said happily.

"You're sure in a good mood." Karen noted.

"I don't know if you heard my good news." Haley said standing beside Karen.

"which good news. I heard about Nathan making the NBA." the older woman said.

"No. There is different news now. Nathan and I are having a baby." she said placing her hands on her non existent belly.

"Wow. Congratulations. That explains Brooke's squeal." Karen noted.

"Actually, the squeal came from when we told her she and Lucas were going to be the godparents." Haley explained.

"Ah, now I understand. Congratulations again Haley. I'm really happy for you. This is a much different girl than the one I hired a few months back." Karen said squeezing her arm.

"That girl is gone. She's never coming back." Haley said before going to grab her first table.

Karen watched Haley from the counter. She could honestly say she had never had such a good waitress before. The customers loved Haley.

"Hello there sir. What can I get you?" Haley asked the gentleman who sat down.

"Can I have a coffee and the breakfast special please." the older man answered.

"For sure. I'll be right back with you're drink." she said walking away. After dealing with a few more tables, she saw Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Nathan come in and sit at the usual table. Haley smiled at her friends and walked over to the table.

"Hey. How's it going?" she asked going to stand behind Nathan's chair.

"Not too bad. I wanted to come see my favorite pregnant girl." Brooke said smiling at one of her best friends.

"Nice to see you too Brooke." Haley said smiling at her friend.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy. We've already congratulated Nathan." Peyton said smiling at Haley.

"Thanks Peyton. Now what can I get you guys? Before Karen fires me for chatting up the patrons." Haley said grinning at the older lady behind the counter.

"five coffees, and five breakfast specials." Brooke said ordering for everyone.

"Perfect. I'll be right back." she said starting to walk away. Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. He reached up and kissed her passionately.

"I cant do that here. I'm working." she said smiling around his lips.

"We just did." he said releasing her hand.

"I'll be back." she said walking back to the counter.

"You and Nathan are the perfect couple. I love seeing how happy he is with you. Its something we hadn't seen since you came along." Karen said smiling at the young girl. Haley brought the coffees over to the table and passed them around.

"Thanks Hales." everyone said in unison.

"You're welcome.": she standing with her arms around Nathan's neck from behind again.

"Haley, I'm gonna take a break. I'll be back in a while." Karen said walking up behind Haley.

"Alright. I'll be fine." she said taking a glance at the café. She stood there talking to everyone for a little while.

"Excuse me! It would be wonderful if the wait staff wasn't canoodling with the customers. I want coffee now bitch." a very angry man called out in the café. Haley turned and walked over to him with the coffee pot, hoping to prevent a fight.

"About time. What kind of stupid, inept bitch are you? You're definitely no waitress." he yelled. Nathan officially pissed, he walked over to the table and picked the guy up by his collar.

"Nathan no." Haley called trying to step in between the two men. Nathan either didn't hear her, or ignored her because he pushed him up against the wall.

"Nathan stop." she said following him trying to get him to stop. Nathan still ignored her.

"You son of a bitch, if you ever say something about my wife ever again, I will end you." Nathan seethed. The man pushed Nathan back, and he lost his balance falling backward onto Haley.

"Shit." he said getting up. He reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine Nathan. Just leave it please." she said trying to pull him back to the table. Ignoring her, he turned back to the man. The man started throwing punches, so Nathan started retaliating throwing furious lefts and rights. Haley reached and took hold of his arms trying to stop him, but losing all kinds of control he flung Haley off his arm and she fell into the counter. Lucas ran over and pulled Nathan off.

"You gotta stop. You could've hurt Haley." he said gesturing to Haley sitting on the floor rubbing her back.

"Oh God. Baby are you okay?" he asked panicking.

"I'm fine. Just go sit down." she said standing up. The man walked out, slamming the door behind him. After the angry man left, everyone visibly relaxed. Nathan sat back down, with the uneasy feeling that Haley was mad at him.

His suspicions were proven correct when Haley went home after work and didn't greet him or kiss him.

"Hey baby, how was work?" he asked when she walked in the door.

"Fine." she said barely even looking at him.

"What's wrong Hales?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered shortly.

"Hales. What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing Nathan. God just leave it alone." she said exasperated.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong Haley." he said forcefully.

"Fine. My husband lost control in the café. The café that I work at no less, on some jackass the was being rude. I am so pissed at him right now." she said turning to walk upstairs.

"You're pissed because I defended you?" he asked incredulously while following her up the stairs.

"No. I'm pissed at you for trying to hurt the guy. Its not the caveman days anymore Nathan, you don't need to react like that." she said grumpily.

"What would you have rather I do? Huh? Watch him yell at you and belittle you?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't need you to protect me. I can do it on my own." she told him.

"That doesn't mean that I wont try and help you Hales. You're my wife and that means as your husband I have to protect you from harm. I will never apologize for defending you, or fighting back when someone hurts you. It's not going to happen." he told her passionately. The passion in his voice, his intense belief in what he was saying stopped her in her tracks. She no longer had any clue what to say, and she found her anger dissipating. Instead she found herself walking into his waiting arms.

"I am sorry though Hales. I didn't have to hit him so many times." he whispered into her hair.

"I shouldn't have freaked out on you. I love you Nathan." she said burying her head in his chest.

"I love you too Hales. You know what the best part of us fighting is?" he asked his eyes glinting down at her.

"What?" she asked fairly certain what his answer would be.

"Make up sex." he stated matter of factly.

"I thought you might say that. But right now I'm kind of too sore for that. My back hurts. I wonder if there's anyone I could find that could give me a nice massage." she said hinting.

"And if I give you what you want, will you give me what I want?" he bargained.

"We'll see. It depends on the massage." she said trailing a finger down his chest.

"Be prepared for the best massage you've ever received." he said pushing her over to the bed. When she felt the backs of her knees hit the bed, she sat down and slid more into the middle of the bed.

"You'll need to remove the shirt, and the bra." he instructed. Haley smiled and pulled off her t shirt and the bra she wore under it.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you're trying to get me out of my clothes." Haley said smiling up at him.

"Maybe I am." he said smirking. He went into the bathroom, and grabbed some scented massage oil before returning to where Haley was sprawled out in the centre of the bad. He climbed up on the bed and straddled her before starting to massage the oil into her back. Haley let out a loud moan, at his ministrations, while Nathan laughed at her actions.

"If you're moaning like that just from a little massage, I cant wait to see what I do to you when we're making love." he joked while continuing to massage her back.

"Why don't we find out. I need you now Nathan." she said. Not wasting even a second, he flipped her over and started undoing her jeans. Haley's hands snaked to Nathan's belt and started undoing it. She undid the button and used her feet to push the jeans and his boxers down his legs. He started pulling her jeans and panties down her legs. When all the clothes were littered over the floor, Nathan slid into Haley before holding still for a moment. When he started moving and hit one of her pleasure spots she let out a moan. He smirked at the sounds she emitted when he was thrusting in and out of her. He loved the effect he had over her, it was quite a heady experience. He could feel his release inching closer and wanting Haley to cum before him, he reached in between their bodies and rubbed her clit. The sensation combined with Nathan thrusting in and out of her caused to her climax violently. Nathan thrust a couple more times before erupting inside of her.

"That was pretty amazing." Haley muttered short on breath.

"It definitely was. I'm awesome like that." he said that infuriating, sexy smirk on his face. She grinned back at him and settled into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

this chapter is more drama filled. but dont worry its not Naley drama. I apologize ahead of time for the lack of Naley in this chapter. i just wanted to develop the Baley friendship more. so here is this ver Baley-centic chapter. i hope you enjoy it.

PS I own nothing.

* * *

" So I was thinking, you have the weekend off at the café and I have a game in Charlotte. You should come with me." he said from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth that morning.

"You just don't want to be away from me do you?" she asked stroking her small baby bump that had started to appear in the past few weeks.

"That is true. You're also my good luck charm and I want you there with me. It'll be like I have my own personal cheerleader." he said coming out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go to the school to coach.

"Really. Well I'll see, we have our three month check up Thursday." she said.

"Well the appointment is Thursday and Charlotte is on Friday. There's no reason we cant do both." he stated.

"True. I also need to call my parents and tell them about the baby and you. I just heard they just got back in the country after spending a year with Quinn in Africa." she said.

"Call them today. Tell them you married the most talented, hottest basketball player on the planet. And you allowed him the honor of impregnating you." he told her.

"I'll call them, but I think I'll find a better way to tell them. Maybe, I married the most egotistical man on the planet, and I'm expecting his spawn." she suggested.

"Hmmm, I don't like that one. We'll work that one out later, I have to go babe." he said leaning in and kissing her softly before leaving. Haley sighed happily for a minute, before getting up when she heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Haley. Do you want to meet for breakfast?" Brooke's voice sounded through the phone.

"Brooke. I haven't heard anything from you in over a week. Is everything alright." Haley said hearing the off sound in Brooke's voice.

"I'm fine. Do you want to meet for breakfast?" she asked again.

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." she said knowing something was wrong.

"Okay. Can you pick me up? Luke has the car." she said.

"Of course. I'll be there in a bit." she said before hanging up. Haley knew there was something terribly wrong with her best friend and she just hoped Brooke would confess. Haley dressed in a pair of jeans that still fit her, and a loose fitting peasant blouse before pulling her dark brown hair into a ponytail and grabbing her purse and car keys before heading out the door. Brooke was waiting outside her door when she seen Haley walk out of her front door. They made it to the car at the same time.

"Thanks for this Haley." she said sounding broken.

"No problem Brooke." she said climbing into the drivers side. Brooke climbed in the car and Haley drove to the café.

"Good morning ladies." Karen greeted them when they walked through the door.

"Morning Karen." Haley said. Brooke just forced a smile. Karen wasn't sure what was wrong. She hadn't seen Brooke in over a week and whenever she seen Lucas he was pretty upset. Karen brought the coffee pot over and filled their cups before walking away, hoping Brooke would talk to Haley. Karen came back a couple minutes later to take their order. Both girls ordered their usual breakfast special and Karen went back to work,. The girls talked about Haley's pregnancy for a while, and when their meals appeared, they just ate. Haley watched as Brooke picked at her meal, not really eating.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." she lied.

"Brooke come on. What's wrong?" she asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said sadly.

"Okay. Do you remember when I moved here, and I didn't want to talk about it." she asked.

"Yeah. I came over to your house and we ate mac and cheese." she said remembering.

"Yeah. And you told me that I could tell you anything, and you wouldn't hold it against me. You would just listen. You told me that sometimes things happen in life and that sometimes it helps to talk about it. You told me that you were my friend and if you wanted to talk about it, you were there." she said.

"Haley…" Brooke started.

"And I just want to tell you the same thing. Brooke you're my best friend and whatever is going on with you, just know that I am here for you. Brooke you saved me. Everything good in my life right now is because of you. If you hadn't become my friend and helped me get over everything, I would've run because of the feelings I was developing for Nathan. You convinced me that it was okay to fall in love again. My life right now, my marriage and my pregnancy, all the good in my life is because of you. So don't shut me out Brooke. Maybe I can help you like you helped me." she said softly, reaching across the table to hold her friends hand. Tears started falling down Brooke's face and her resolve crumbled.

"My life is falling apart Haley. Everything is ruined. It used to be so perfect, but now it's all gone." she cried.

"Brooke what happened?" Haley asked worried

"Where do I start. Lucas and I are broke." she said first.

"What do you mean. You have the company and Lucas was writing his novel." she said.

"My mom had the board took the company from me. I have nothing. Lucas had to get a job at the shop with Keith and that doesn't pay well, since business is suffering. I was the one who made the money. I had a successful fashion line, there was never any reason for Lucas to have to work. Now its all gone." Brooke said.

"Is there anything else?" Haley asked having the feeling that Brooke wasn't done yet.

"I cant have a baby. I was pregnant but it was too early to tell anyone. That's why you didn't know. But I lost it last week. The doctor said I would never be pregnant. My body cant support a baby." she said crying harder now.

"Brooke. Oh my God I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say." she said tears forming in her own eyes at the sight of her broken best friend.

"I lost everything last week. I only have Lucas, and even that isn't going well. We cant stop fighting. He gets home from work and we automatically start yelling at each other." she sobbed.

"My life is falling apart." she said.

"Brooke I will help you. I am here for you. If you need money, Nathan and I can help you. I will do whatever it takes to help you get back on your feet." she said staring into Brooke's teary eyes.

"Thanks, but I don't want to impose. Nathan's working so hard to get the money he's making." she said.

"It doesn't matter. You are my best friend. You are the reason I have everything I have in my life. And now I want to help you get your life back." she said squeezing Brooke's hand.

"You don't have to do that. We're gonna have to sell the house. As of this month we cant afford our mortgage anymore." she said sadly.

"Brooke. Listen to me. You are my best friend. I love you. And I want to help you. I wont let you lose the house. Let me and Nathan help you." she insisted.

"I don't want to put you out. I don't want you guys to see me weak." she said.

"You're not. And I see you as the strongest person I know. You dealt with this by yourself for the past week. Sometimes its okay to ask for help Brookie. You taught me that." she said smiling softly.

"Haley Scott will you help me get my life back together.?" Brooke asked softly smiling slightly.

"Of course Brooke Scott I will help you. Whatever it takes. I'll make it better for you." she said reaching across to hug her friend. Brooke smiled willingly for the first time since they sat down.

"Thank you Haley. You're my best friend too, I can always count on you." she said. They sat there for a while longer until Peyton walked in.

"Brooke where have you been. I've been calling you all week." she said sitting down.

"Nowhere. I just had some things to take care of." she said. "Are you okay Brooke?" she asked concerned.

"I am now. But Haley and I got to get going. We have some things to take care of." she said grabbing Haley's hand.

"Oh, I was just meeting Jake for breakfast after he drops Jenny off at her playschool. Do you guys want to join us?" she asked.

"we just ate. We better get going Peyt." she said pulling Haley from the restaurant. As the two girls walked down the street Haley watched Brooke. She seemed better, and for that Haley was relieved.

"Why didn't you tell Peyton?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to worry her. Her and Jake are struggling enough as it is. They're trying for a baby, Jenny's mom keeps showing up. And neither make a ton of money. And besides if there was anyone that could help me, it was you. And you did. You know pain. Peyton doesn't know a lot of pain like that. The kind where you're entire world falls apart." she said.

"oh. Makes sense I guess. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Can we go back to your house. Lucas is off today, I don't want to see him. He's kind of scary when he's mad." she said.

"Of course Brooke." Haley said steering the car in the direction of her house.

Nathan sat in his office, until it was time for his team to show up for after school practice. He seen Skills walk into the gym and automatically walk to the office.

"Nathan. You're here today." Skills said happy to see his friend.

"Yeah. Decided I needed to come back and see what kind of damage you've done to my team." he said jokingly.

"Ah you probably don't want to know." he said. Nathan smiled and seen the players start to file in. Skills walked out to see the players. Nathan finished writing his game plan out before joining them.

"Look who's here. Coach Scott the prodigal coach finally returns." Q said cheering.

"Hey guys. So how's it going?" he asked.

"what we want to know is how is the NBA? We're living the dream through you right now man?" Q asked.

"A dream come true." he said.

"Good. We're gonna be watching you're game this weekend. My mom gave me permission to have a game party at my house, we're gonna watch you play as a Bobcat." he said smiling at his coach.

Nathan smiled before getting into coach mode.

"Start running, 10 laps. Then everyone has to hit 10 free throws in a row." he instructed.

Brooke and Haley sat in the living room, talking like old friends. Brooke looked at her watch a little while later and sighed audibly.

"I better get going. Thanks for today Hales." Brooke said standing up.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." she said hugging her friend.

"Of course, you're the one I'll call if I ever need anything." she said before walking out the door and walking next door to her house. Haley leaned back into the couch and started figuring out ways to try and get Brooke's life back together. Brooke was too good of a person for these bad things to happen to. Life wasn't fair sometimes. Nathan walked in the door a little while later smiling.

"Hey baby. How was you're day? I kinda expected to see you this afternoon." he said walking over to kiss her softly.

"It was fine. I spent the day with Brooke. Just her and me." she said leaving Brooke's current issues out of the conversation.

"Oh that's nice. Although I kinda missed you when I was sitting in my office all by myself most of the afternoon." he said stroking her thigh.

"Uh huh. I bet. Now what do you want for dinner. I'm getting kind of hungry." she said.

"I don't know. Whatever you choose to make will be fine with me." he said.

"Okay. Mac and cheese it is." she said laughing.

"Hales. Not mac and cheese again. Please. We had it last night." he whined.

"Okay. How about rice and chicken fingers?" she said glancing in the freezer.

"That sounds good." he told her. Haley smiled and went about cooking the rice and throwing the chicken fingers into the oven. He walked in behind her and put his arms around her waist from behind as she diced vegetables for a salad.

"Do you want any help?" he asked kissing the back of her neck.

"It's fine. I'm almost done. You can keep me company though." she said smiling at him.

"Can do." he said leaning against the island. He couldn't believe he got so lucky as to find a woman who was as great as Haley. She was the best person in the world and he loved her so much. They stood in silence until the doorbell rang.

"I'll grab it." Haley said.

"It's okay. I can do it." Nathan said.

"Thanks baby." she said when he went to get the door. He opened it to find a crying Brooke on the doorstep.

"Brooke are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Is Haley here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Haley!" he called. Haley ran into the living room when she heard Brooke's voice and enveloped her in a hug. Not quite sure where she wanted him, he went back into the kitchen and took over where Haley left off on dinner.

"Brooke what happened?" Haley asked worried.

"Luke and I. we got into a fight when he got home, again. And I know he didn't mean it. He's just so stressed out but he hit me. I know he didn't mean it, but it still hurts." she said sobbing.

"Oh Brooke." she said holding the sobbing girl in her arms. Brooke clutched to Haley's body sobbing uncontrollably. Nathan peaked out of the kitchen, still unsure of what happened. In the entire time he had known Brooke, he had only seen her cry twice. Once, the day when Lucas proposed and twice, the day they got married. This was different. These weren't happy tears.

"Brooke you can stay here, I'll be right back. I just have to go check on dinner." she said.

"Are you going to tell Nathan?" Brooke whispered.

"I should. At least he can go talk to Luke. But if you don't want me to then I wont." she assured her.

"Luke needs Nathan right now. Tell him what you need to. You don't have to tell him the whole story, I need you right now Hales." she said leaning back into the couch and rubbing the spot on her face where Lucas had hit her.

"Okay. I'll grab you an ice pack for that." she said before walking into the kitchen. Nathan watched her as she dug a bag of peas from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel.

"Are you going to explain?" he asked quietly.

"Just a minute. I'll be right back." she said softly before returning to Brooke.

"Thank you Haley." she said pressing the bag of peas to her face. Haley smiled slightly at Brooke before moving back into the kitchen where Nathan was standing against the counter expectantly.

"What's wrong with Brooke?" he asked concerned for his brothers wife.

"Some things have happened recently. Her and Luke are broke. Her mom took the company from her and they have no income, so Luke took a job at Keith's body shop. But it doesn't pay enough. They're going to lose their house, Nate. Brooke miscarried. Her life is in shambles. Her and Luke have been arguing and he hit her tonight. That's why she's here. I'm going to let her stay until she feels better, she's my best friend. I also told her this afternoon that I would help her. I wont let her lose her house." she whispered. "I never expected that. I'll be back. I need to talk to Lucas." he said walking out of the kitchen and out the front door without a backward glance. Deeming the dinner cooked, she turned off the stove and oven before returning to the living room where Brooke was sitting staring straight ahead.

"I never thought he'd ever hit me." she said sadly.

"It's okay Brooke. You can stay here as long as you like. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little. Thanks Haley." she said getting up and following her into the kitchen.

"this is what best friends do for each other Brooke." Haley said sitting down across from her.

Nathan walked next door and pounded on Lucas's door. Lucas answered a minute later.

"Hey Nate, have you seen Brooke?" he asked worried.

"Yeah. She's at my house with Haley. Crying. We have to talk." he said anger evident in his voice.

"Did she tell you about what happened?" Lucas asked.

"Haley did. She told Haley everything today, and then she shows up tonight crying because you hit her. What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit her, it just happened. I never intended on it. I feel horrible. Is she okay?" he asked, pain evident in his eyes. Nathan felt his anger dissipate, his brother was clearly in pain.

"I don't know how it got to this Nate. I mean two weeks ago everything was fine. We were pregnant, I was writing my novel, she had the company. But now everything is different. I have a job. Working for Keith is fine, its just he doesn't get enough business to pay me enough to pay my bills. Brooke's mom took the company. And on top of it all, we lost the baby. And she'll never be pregnant again, she's not strong enough." he said broken.

"Luke. Like Haley told Brooke today, everything will be okay. We'll help you through this." Nathan assured his brother.

"Our mortgage payment is late. Last Tuesday the guy in charge of our account called us and told us if we don't have the money in the bank my Friday, they're taking the house. We don't have anywhere else to go. We cant move in with my mom. I don't want her worrying about us. We cant infringe on you and Haley. We have nowhere to go." he said.

"The payment will be in your account. I promise you. We wont let you lose you're house. Haley told Brooke that earlier." Nathan assured him.

"Now what about Brooke? She'll never forgive me for hitting her. I love her so much." he said lost.

"Don't worry about it. Give Haley tonight to spend with her. Go and see her tomorrow morning. It'll all be fine big brother." he said.

"Thanks Nate." he said.

"Now will you be okay on your own, or do you want me to stay? Haley has dinner waiting for me at home." he said.

"You can go. I'll be fine on my own." he said. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Nate." he said walking Nathan to the door.

"Yeah." Nathan said before walking back to his house. When he walked back into the house, he smiled to see Brooke laughing slightly across the table from Haley. Whatever Haley said much have worked, there was a smile on Brooke's face. It didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a smile non the less.

"Did you talk to Lucas?" Haley asked when she seen Nathan come in.

"Yeah. We decided that Brooke will stay here tonight, and the two of you will talk civilly tomorrow." he said.

"I don't want to talk to him alone. " Brooke said.

"Its okay. He's coming here." Nathan assured her, before getting his plate of food and sitting down. After they all ate, Haley showed Brooke to the spare bedroom and lent her a pair of pyjamas to wear, before heading to her own bedroom. Nathan was already in bed when she got there, he was sitting there reading a basketball magazine.

"How's Brooke?" he asked as she changed into her pyjamas.

"She'll be fine. Thank you for being so amazing today." she said climbing into bed beside him and leaning in to kiss him.

"You're welcome. If that's the thanks I'm always gonna get when I so something nice, I may have to do it more often." he said smirking against her lips.

"Yeah. She's gonna be alright, right?" she asked.

"Of course. With someone like you by her side, she'll be fine. I'm sure of it." he said pulling her close to his side and falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It's a long chapter by my standards. i kinda like it. hope you all feel the same way about it. Let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Haley woke wrapped in Nathan's arms but at the same time smelling pancakes through the house. "What the?" Haley asked as she unwound herself from Nathan's arms.

"Where are you going?" Oooh pancakes." he said.

"I'm going to see what Brooke is up to in the kitchen." she said. Nathan got up and followed her down the stairs.

"Good morning." Brooke said chirpily.

"What is this?" Haley asked walking into the kitchen.

"Just a way to say thank you for last night. You didn't need to do that. And Luke says I make the best pancakes so I thought I'd treat you guys." she said.

"This is amazing. Now Brookie, I have to ask you're opinion on something Nathan and I have been arguing about since yesterday." she said. "Oh and what's that?" Brooke asked bringing the plates of pancakes over. Haley smiled adoringly at the plate of pancakes covered in strawberries and whipped cream.

"My mom and dad are back in the country after over a year in Africa with my sister Quinn. Anyways they know nothing that's happened in my life in the past year. They don't know about Matt and Michael dying. They don't know about Nathan, our marriage and the baby. Where do I start?" she asked.

"Well obviously you tell them about Matt and Michael first Hales." Brooke said staring at Haley.

"I know that. But after that. And how do I tell them?" she asked.

"I don't know. Tell them you married Nathan and your expecting a baby together." she suggested.

"Ah, that's much better than Nathan's idea." Haley said.

"And what was Nathan's idea?" Brooke asked.

"He thought I should call them up and say " Hey mom, dad, guess what, I married the most talented, hottest basketball player on the planet, and allowed him the honor of impregnating me."" she said quoting Nathan.

"Ah, and my guess you had a different idea?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. I thought "I married the most egotistical man on the planet and I'm expecting his spawn."" Haley reiterated

"I don't know. I think you should find some more mutually satisfying one." Brooke said taking a bite of her pancakes. They group ate in silence for a few minutes when the soft knock at the door disturbed them.

"It's probably Luke." Nathan said getting up. Nathan walked to the door and opened it, and as he suspected Lucas was standing on the front step.

"Can I talk to Brooke yet?" Lucas asked.

"She's eating breakfast. Why don't you come in and join us." he said stepping aside so Lucas could pass.

"Thanks." he said and walked into the kitchen where Brooke's laughter filled the air. Brooke stopped smiling when he walked in the room. "Hi Luke." she said softly.

"Brooke, I'm sorry okay. I never meant to hit you." he said passionately.

"We're gonna go upstairs and let you talk alone for a minute." Haley said grabbing Nathan's arm and pulling him towards the stairs.

"Haley, don't leave." Brooke begged.

"I'm not leaving, I'm merely going upstairs, where I can still hear I just wont feel like I'm intruding." she said hugging her friend once before walking up the stairs.

"But you still hurt me Luke. All the yelling, the smack. It all hurts Luke." she said.

"I know. I promise I'll make it better. I'll take another job, Nathan and Haley are going to help up get back on our feet. It'll all be better. I promise Brookie. I promise you I will make everything better again." he said taking her hand.

"Luke I love you. But you have to let me in, not keep me out. that's not fair. You need to share the problems with me, not block me out. We're married Luke, that means we're in this together, through thick and thin. Luke for better or for worse we are in this together." she said taking his other hand.

"Will you give me one more shot?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Yes Lucas Scott. I will give you one more shot." she said reaching to kiss him softly.

Once they heard the conversation end, Haley and Nathan came back downstairs.

"So you worked everything out?" Haley asked.

"Yup, everything is fine." Brooke said nodding.

"Okay. And we just transferred some money into your accounts while we were upstairs. So you wont have to worry about the house today either. Just go home and enjoy each others company without any of the stress." she said pushing them towards the door.

"Bye Haley, bye Nathan." Brooke called as they left. Once they were gone Haley sat down in the kitchen and held the phone in her hands.

"Now on to more pressing matters." Haley said. She dialled her brothers phone number and waited for him to pick up hoping he knew how to get a hold of their parents. Her brother Dave had been there for the aftermath of Matt and Michaels deaths but she hadn't seen him since she moved to Tree Hill.

"Hello." Dave greeted in the phone.

"Hey its Haley. I was actually just wondering if you had mom and dads number. I havent talked to them in over a year and they deserve to know some things you know." she said.

"Oh yes. They don't know about Matt and Michael do they?" he asked sympathetically.

"No they don't and they deserve to you know. They need to know their only grandchild died." she said.

"Yeah, so other than that how's it been with you Hales. I understand you moved?" he asked.

"Yeah I now live in Tree Hill, a small town four hours away from Charlotte. I actually got remarried almost two months ago and I'm now expecting a child with him." she said happily into the phone.

"Wow, that's actually amazing Hales. So I take it you moved on." he said happy for his baby sister.

"Yeah, I barely think of them anymore." she said.

"Well good for you. I'll just tell you their number. I actually just got off the phone with them when you called. They wanted to know how to get a hold of you but they weren't sure." he said. When she finished talking to him, she hung up and glanced at the number on the sheet of paper, before dialling it into the phone. The phone rang a couple times before her father picked up.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi daddy." Haley said.

"Haley. Oh my. Lydia pick up the other phone. It's Haley." he called to his wife. "Hi baby." Lydia said from the other extension.

"Hi mom and dad." she greeted them.

"Oh, its so good to hear your voice baby girl. How have you been? We're gonna make a trip to Charlotte to see you and Matt and Michael this week honey." Lydia said not giving Jimmy a chance to say anything.

"Um actually I don't live in Charlotte anymore. I live in Tree Hill, its four hours from Charlotte. Come see me here, there are some things we need to discuss." she said deciding that telling them about everything over the phone was a mistake.

"Oh okay. Sure we'll come to Tree Hill then. What's you're address?" they asked. Haley gave them her address and they said goodbye. Nathan sat by her side and stroked her back.

"So any decision on Charlotte yet?" he asked. "No. it depends on how it goes with my mom and dad. They'll be here Thursday. Thursday, the day of my first appointment." she said laughing slightly. Nathan rubbed her back and pulled her into his side. They snuggled up on the couch until someone knocked at the door again.

"Damn door." Nathan said getting up and answering the door for the second time that morning. He opened the door to find Q on the front step.

"Hey Scott, wanted to see if you wanted to play a game of one on one at the Rivercourt?" he asked.

"Sure just let me grab my ball and see what Haley's plans for the day are. Come on in." he said inviting Q in.

"Nice house coach." he said admiring the home.

"Thanks we like it." he said walking back into the living room where Haley was sitting.

"Hey babe, would you mind terribly if I went to the Rivercourt with Q to kick his ass in one on one?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Go ahead. I have to work this afternoon anyways. I was wondering what to do with you so you didn't come and bug me at the café anymore. Considering we have those newly amended rules where you aren't allowed in the café when I'm working so you don't attack the customers." she said grinning cheekily.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. I love you." he said kissing her before going to find his ball.

"In the closet." she called after him knowing exactly where the ball was.

"Oh, thanks babe." he said kissing her again before leaving. Haley smiled and watched him leave. She couldn't believe in a couple months a year would have gone by since she lost Matt and Michael. Never in a million years would she have believed that her life would have turned out this great after losing her husband and child. She picked up her book and reading before deeming it time to go get ready for work.

Her work evening went by quickly and when she got home she found Nathan lounging across the couch.

"Hey baby, how was work?" he asked reaching up to kiss her.

"It was good. I cant believe tomorrow is Thursday. Karen gave it to me off because of the appointment." she said.

"Oh yeah. What time are you're parents going to be here?" he asked.

"2 or 3 they said. The appointment is at 9 in the morning so we should be fine." she said.

"Tomorrow after the appointment I have to be at the school anyways so it'll give you time to explain the situation to them." he said pulling her down to the couch to sit with him.

"The situation with me finding the most egotistical, infuriating, annoying hot, talented, kind and romantic man on the face of this Earth and marrying him, and allowing him to impregnate me with his spawn?" she asked.

"Hey I like that. It took both our explanations and combined them into one. Good work baby." he said pulling her even closer to him. She manoeuvred herself until she was seated in his lap and his arms wound around her waist to hold her to him

"God I want you." he said staring into her eyes.

"I want you to, take me upstairs." she said whispering in his ear. He did as she asked and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom before dropping her onto the bed and removing his shirt before hovering down over her. He snaked his hands down under her shirt pushing it upwards. He pushed it until it cleared her head and he tossed it to the floor on the side of the bed. He moved his hand to the waist band of her jeans and undid the button and zipper before pushing them down her body. He then pulled her underwear from her body and unabashedly stared at her. She was beautiful, she was sexy and most of all she was all his. He leaned back down to kiss her fusing their lips together, until she started tugging at the waist band of his shorts. Using her hands and feet she pushed the shorts to his ankles where he kicked them off to the floor. He grinded downwards and his cock grazed her womanhood.

"Oh God, Nathan I want you so much." she moaned. Wanting to give her whatever she wanted he slid into her slowly, just enjoying the feeling of sliding deep within her clutch. When he was fully sheathed inside her she squeezed her internal muscles around him signalling it was time for him to start moving. He moved at a fast and furious pace and both reached their climax at the same time. Afterwards he pulled out of her and she felt a loss, but he pulled her up close to his body and she fell asleep with his arms wrapped tight around her.

The next morning came and Haley eagerly pulled herself out of bed and went to take a quick shower. While Haley showered Nathan brushed his teeth and set out some clothes for him to wear. When Haley got out of the shower he slipped into the shower still naked from the night before.

"You really need to get some clothes on or we wont be going anywhere today." she warned him, eyeing his firm body as he went to stand in the shower stall. He smirked at her.

"Same goes for you, even dressed in a towel you still look hotter than any other woman on the planet." he called from the shower stall. She smiled at that and went to find something to wear. When she was dressed she went back into the bathroom and started brushing through her hair. The shower stopped running and he stepped out with a towel wrapped low around his waist. She couldn't help but admire his body in the towel and she couldn't help but fantasize about what she knew was underneath the towel. He smirked at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and knowing him he probably did. When it was time to go they walked hand in hand out to the car.

"Are you nervous?" he asked when they got to the car.

"A little, the first appointment is always scary. I mean, you automatically start thinking what if there's something wrong with the baby? That thought almost paralyzed me when I was pregnant with Michael, but Matt wasn't that good at comforting me. You know, its since I married you that I realized what a marriage was supposed to be like. I mean with Matt, I mean we loved each other, but it wasn't like it is with you. With Matt there was no passion, and I could go days without kissing him or even really talking to him, and weeks without making love to him. It never fazed me I thought that was how all marriages were, but then with you I can barely go minutes without kissing and talking to you, and 24 hours is too much to not have you make love to me." she said smiling.

" Well I feel the same way about you. Honestly if we weren't short on time right now, I would take you right here in the car." he said smirking at you.

"Don't say stuff like that, because you say something like that and then I want it too." she told him smiling at him. He grinned at her and pulled into the parking lot of the clinic.

Once inside the clinic they gave their names to the lady behind the desk and she instructed them to sit down. Haley picked up a parenting magazine while Nathan fiddled with his fingers, nervously.

"Nervous?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah, there's something terrifying about seeing your child for the first time." he said.

"You wont see much today, its still tiny. We're mainly looking for the heartbeat today. That sound I promise you will change your whole world." she said taking his hand.

"Like you did?" he asked lacing their fingers together.

"Better. There's nothing better in life than hearing your child's healthy heartbeat. It's the best thing in life." she said.

"I'll try to believe you. Because personally any day I get to wake up beside you if the best thing in the world." he argued.

"They're both amazing." she said.

"I guess I'll find out." he replied kissing her temple. A few minutes later the doctor called them in. Haley knew the drill and hopped up on the table and laid back.

"Is this you're first pregnancy Mrs Scott?" he asked,

"No, second. My first child and my first husband died in a car accident." she explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." he said before pulling the hem of her T shirt up, exposing her stomach. Nathan took the seat next to Haley and watched the doctor.

"How have you been feeling? Any morning sickness? Pain? Any symptoms you want to ask me about?" he asked probing around her stomach.

"No, if it wasn't for the slight weight gain and the missing period I wouldn't even know I was pregnant." she told the doctor.

"Good. Okay I'm going to wheel over the ultrasound machine, and we're going to look for a heartbeat." he told her. Haley nodded and glanced over at Nathan, who was watching the machine being wheeled over.

"This is going to be a little cold." he warned her as he squirted the jelly on to her stomach. She shivered when the jelly was on her stomach but it quickly warmed up as he moved the ultrasound piece around her stomach. For a couple moments they couldn't hear anything, but when he moved the piece to the lower area of her stomach a distinct thumping sound reverberated throughout the room.

"That's your baby's heartbeat. Strong and normal. Very healthy." he noted. The doctor smiled at the young couple, looking oh so relieved. Nathan reached up and kissed Haley, happy to hear his child's heartbeat. He knew what Haley was talking about, finally hearing the sound of his baby was so precious. It was like there was an whole new area of his heart that was now reserved just for his baby.

"I'm finished with you for this time, go to the front desk and make your next appointment with the receptionist. I'll see you then." he said leaving the room. Haley adjusted her shirt and took Nathan's hand as they left the examination room.

"Wow. That was amazing." he said as they went to make their next appointment.

Nathan dropped Haley off at home, and Nathan went to the school. Technically, he was supposed to be there from the time school was in session until practice was out, but today he got a bide because of the appointment. He walked into his office and went to work on plays and plans for Skills to use when he was in Charlotte.

Haley sat at home, happily. She picked up her book and started reading, loving the silence of the house, thinking she might finally get some good reading time done. She was able to read for about a half hour before the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Haley put her book to the side and walked to the front door. When she opened it, she was looking in the face of Lydia and Jimmy James.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so happy to see you. Come on in." she said stepping aside to let them in.

"Hey sweetie." Jimmy said enveloping his baby girl in his arms.

"Hi baby." Lydia said taking her turn hugging Haley.

"I missed you guys so much." she said, leading them into the living room.

"Where's my grandson and son in law?" Lydia asked Haley took a deep breath and sat down.

"I need to talk to you about something." Haley said.

"Okay? What's wrong baby?" Lydia asked.

"A little under a year ago, we were in a car accident coming home from Matt's work party. I was driving, but Matt and I were arguing, I hated it when he drank. There was an accident. A drunk driver was driving down the wrong side of the road and smashed into us. I spent a lot of time blaming myself for the accident. They both died. I lost my husband and my son at the same time, and it nearly killed me. That's why I moved. I ran from my pain, I'm not running anymore." she said. "That's terrible. I cant believe I never said goodbye to them. Oh baby girl are you alright?" Lydia asked. Jimmy looked at his daughter concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It took some time but I'm fine. I'm actually better than fine. My life is perfect at the moment, which brings me to the second part I needed to tell you guys. I met someone new. I met him for the first time the day I moved here, but I couldn't let him in. It took some time but he fixed me. He fixed my heart, he made me capable of love again. We got married almost two months ago and I've never looked back. Now we're pregnant." she said rubbing her stomach affectionately.

"Wow. You're happy Haley bop?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes." Haley answered simply.

"When can we meet this wonderful guy who's made you smile?" Lydia asked.

"If you want I can call him and ask if he wants to meet us for lunch." she suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Lydia said. Haley smiled and picked up the cordless phone from the end table and dialled the very familiar number of Nathan's cell phone.

"Hey baby." he greeted into the phone.

"Hi, do you want to meet for lunch today? My mom and dad want to meet you." she said smiling into the phone. "Sure. Like I would ever pass up any amount of time to spend with you. Karen's at 12?" he asked. "Sounds perfect. I've been craving some of Karen's mac and cheese." she said grinning. "I'm sure you were. It's not like we haven't had it three out of the past four nights." he said laughing into the phone.

"Shut up. Just be at the café at 12." she said hanging up on him.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" she asked.

"As long as you want us for baby, we were hoping for a couple days." Lydia said.

"You can stay for as long as you want. We have a couple extra bedrooms." she said.

"Well good. I'm gonna go grab out bags." Jimmy said getting up and walking outside, Haley smiled at her dad, as he walked away. Jimmy came back a minute later armed with two duffel bags.

"I'll show you to your room." Haley said standing up and leading them up the stairs.

"Here's the bathroom you guys can use and here's your room." she said opening up the two doors across the hall from each other.

"Okay, thanks baby girl." Lydia said following Jimmy into the room. Haley smiled and went to sit downstairs until her parents were ready to go.

When it was almost 12 o clock, everyone piled into Haley's car, and drove to the café.

"Hello, Haley how are you today?" Karen asked when Haley sat down at their usual table with her parents.

"I'm perfect. We had the first appointment today. I got to hear the heartbeat. Karen these are my parents Lydia and Jimmy James." she said introducing Karen to her parents.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Karen Roe." she said reaching out to shake their hands.

"Karen is the best boss in the world, along with step mother to my husband and mother in law to my best friend. And she has the best food Tree Hill has to offer." she said smiling at Karen.

"Aw, Haley always makes me feel amazing. What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked.

"We'll have a coffee." Jimmy said ordering for him and Lydia.

"I'll have orange juice and a water, Nathan will probably have a coke and a water." she told Karen.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Karen said walking away.

"So the husband has a name huh? Nathan." Lydia said. "Yup. He should be here soon." Haley said glancing at her watch. Karen brought the drinks back and gave everyone a couple minutes before she came back to take their orders. Nathan walked in a couple minutes later and took his seat next to Haley, before kissing her softly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a phone conference with one of my players dads. He's an ass." he said.

"It's fine. Nathan, this is my mom and dad." she said.

"Oh, nice to meet you." he said standing up to shake their hands. Jimmy shook his hand firmly, while Lydia just enveloped him in a hug instead.

"Nice to meet you Nathan. So you're the one making my baby smile." she said sitting again.

"I guess I am." he said taking Haley's hand. They all talked animatedly, and Karen came back and took their orders. Once she left they went back to the topic at hand. Haley's parents insisting on embarrassing her with childhood stories, since they hadn't had the opportunity before she married Nathan. When Karen brought the food over, everyone dug in. as she usually did, she started snatching fries off Nathan's plate, while he watched her with an amused expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked amused.

"I want fries." she said.

"You wanted mac and cheese too." he noted.

"Yes, and I got mac and cheese. You have the fries and burger. I want that too." she said, picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it.

"Is that good?" he asked watching her eat both their lunches.

"Perfect. You should try it." she suggested handing the burger to him. She smiled and took the burger from her and she turned back to her macaroni. When they all finished eating Nathan paid the bill and they all left the café. Nathan walked them to Haley's car. Before she hopped in, he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"So Charlotte?" he asked. "Cant my parents are here for a few days. You'll be fine without me." she said.

"Okay." he pouted before kissing her goodbye and returning to his car.

When they got home, Lydia immediately went into the kitchen and started pulling pots and pans out of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked following her into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner for tonight. Tonight you take a break and I'll cook." she said.

"Is it alright if my best friend and her husband come over? We've been having big dinners like this every Thursday since Nathan and I got engaged." she said.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Lydia said digging through the fridge for the things she needed and making a list for the things Haley didn't have in the house.

"Great." Haley said.

"Can I borrow you're car. I have to run to the store and pick up a few things. I'm sure I can find it on my own, Tree Hill isn't that big." Lydia said.

"Ok. What are you making?" Haley asked.

"It's a surprise. I know you'll love it." she said smiling at her daughter. Haley fished out the keys and handed them to Lydia. She grabbed her purse and walked out the front door. Haley went into the living room and sat down on the couch with her dad and watched TV.

Nathan sat in his office getting ready for practice, which was to start in ten minutes. He had already wheeled the balls out from the equipment cabinet. A couple minutes later he started to see his team file in followed by Skills.

"Hey Nate." Skills said when he saw Nathan walking out of his office.

"Hey." Nathan said happily. The sound of the heartbeat was still sounding in his ears. It was the most important sound in the world. The rest of the team came out of the locker room and waited Nathan's instructions. To say the least his mind was not on basketball it was on the future. He could imagine that next few appointments, and then the day they have the baby. He was imagining holding a little girl in his arms seeing her look exactly like Haley. It was official that was now his dream. His imaginings gave him a somewhat dazed look in his eyes.

"Hey, it looks like coach is twitterpated." Q said referring to the scene in Bambi.

" Hey give me a break. I just heard my child's heartbeat for the first time today." he defended himself. Q laughed and Nathan sent them all to work on the drills.

When practice was over Nathan immediately drove home, needing to see his wife. He walked in the front door smelling a delicious aroma filling the air. He walked over to Haley who was sitting on the couch with her dad and kissed her tenderly before walking into the kitchen to investigate.

"You might not want to go in there. My mom gets pretty intense when she's cooking." Haley warned him.

"I just want a bottle of water." he told her and he walked to the fridge before returning to Haley. A few minutes later Brooke and Lucas walked in, excited for the dinner tonight. Brooke immediately walked to Haley and hugged her, and introduced herself to Haley's dad.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Scott, you must be Haley's daddy." she said reaching her hand out.

"That is me. Nice to meet you Brooke Scott." Jimmy said shaking her hand.

"This is my husband and brother to Haley's husband Lucas Scott." she introduced Lucas.

"Nice to meet you Mr James." Lucas said shaking his hand.

"You as well." he said returning his attention to the news on the television. Brooke wandered into the kitchen to introduce herself to Haley's mom.

"Hi Mrs James, I'm Brooke Scott, Haley's best friend." she said holding out her hand.

"Hi, Brooke, I'm Lydia." Lydia said shaking Brooke's hand.

"My husband is in the living room talking basketball with Nathan." he said pointing to the blonde haired Scott brother. When dinner was served everyone gathered around Nathan and Haley's dining room table which they rarely used.

"So Nate are you ready for the game tomorrow in Charlotte?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Oh yeah. Every time I play for the Bobcats it gets easier. I'm living my dream Luke." he said.

"You play for the NBA?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah. Haley didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No. It never came up in conversation." he said.

"Oh, well I just started, this is my third game with the organization, but I'm also the head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens." he said.

"You must be busy." Jimmy noted.

"Not really. I have a lot of time to spend at home with my beautiful wife." he said reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"So tomorrow you have to go to Charlotte?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. At least its only an overnight trip. I hate being away from Haley for a long time. The week I was gone at first was painful for both of us." he said.

"I bet. No sex for a week would really suck." Lydia said. Haley's face went beet red and she went back to eating her dinner. Everyone enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the meal, laughing and talking like it had always been that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Here we go. Finally a new chapter. i hope the smut free chapter is worth the wait. Let me know what you think

* * *

Friday came quicker than either Nathan nor Haley wanted. Friday was the day Nathan was to go to Charlotte for his game. He was packing his bag when he got up that morning. Haley was still asleep on her side of the bed. When she heard him zip up his duffel bag she stirred and rolled over to face him.

"You're getting ready to go?" she asked sleep coating her voice.

"Sadly. I really don't want to leave. I'll miss you." he said.

"Yeah. But you'll be home tomorrow. So you'll only miss me for about 24 hours." she said sitting up in bed.

"I know. I'll start missing you the second I walk out the front door." he said. Haley pulled herself out of bed and wrapped her robe around her still slim frame. She took Nathan's hand and together they walked down the stairs. When they got downstairs, her parents were sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Haley said when they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." they said in unison.

"I better get going." Nathan said and Haley followed him to the front door.

"I'll miss you." she whispered when he turned to face her before he left.

"I'll miss you more." he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Impossible." she said when she broke the kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow sometime ok baby." he said when he walked to his car. Haley waited by the door until his car disappeared around the corner. Haley sighed and walked back into the kitchen where her parents were sitting.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lydia asked when Haley sat down across from her.

"I don't know. I have the day off work." she said.

"Well, why don't you show us around Tree Hill?" Lydia suggested.

"That would be fun. Nathan was the first one to show me around Tree Hill." she said smiling at the memory. That was the first day she had realized how much she liked him.

"Yeah, why don't you go shower and get ready. Then we can head out." Jimmy suggested.

"okay. Just give me a few minutes." she said. They nodded and Haley walked upstairs to hers and Nathan's bedroom so she could get ready. She took a quick shower and combed through her hair. She applied a little bit of makeup and chose a pair of jeans and a tank top before making her way back downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Lydia asked when Haley appeared.

"Yeah. Let's go." she said grabbing her car keys and purse before walking out the front door.

"This is the Rivercourt." Haley said when she stopped the car at Nathan's other favorite place.

"You spend much time here?" her dad asked knowing his daughters lack of an affinity for anything sports related.

"Only when Nathan feels like shooting around." she explained.

"Oh. How did you find a guy who likes sports and plays sports for a living. I don't get it. You hate sports and he lives his life by them." Jimmy joked.

"We prove that old adage that opposites attract." Haley explained smiling at the thought of how different her and Nathan were, and how much they love each other.

"Where else are you going to show us?" Lydia asked.

"Right. Let's go walk this way." she said pointing to a path. She led them to a bench along the path in the park.

"This is where I told Nathan about Matt and Michael." she explained remembering the day she fell in love with Nathan.

"Why did you do it here?" Lydia asked.

"Well, we spent the day together and when he dropped me off, he kissed me. I freaked out and ran from him. Matt came to me in a dream and told me to move on. I woke up and went to Nathans. It was pouring outside and I asked him if he would go for a walk with me. We ended up walking through the park and we sat there on that bench, and I told him everything. When he was going to walk me home again, he kissed me. And this time I didn't run. I realized that I fell in love with him. The rain was falling and we were both soaked to the bone. Now ever since then, the rain has always been symbolic to us." she said smiling at that memory.

"That's quite the story baby." Lydia said. They continued walking and they emerged from the park.

"This is the one department store, Tree Hill has to offer. You've already seen Karen's. If you want we can stop, Brooke and Lucas are in there, so are our other friends Peyton and Jake." Haley said.

"Sure and nice cold glass of water would be wonderful about now." Jimmy said.

"Great." she said and they walked into the café.

"Hi Haley how are you dear?" Karen said as they walked in.

"Great. Except that Nathan's gone until tomorrow." she said pouting slightly.

"Aw. Newlyweds. Cant be away from each other for more than a day at a time." Karen teased.

"Ha ha." Haley deadpanned as they walked over to their usual table.

"Hey." she said as she pulled out a chair and sat down next to Brooke.

"Hey girly. Mr and Mrs James." Brooke said greeting everyone.

"Peyton. Jake. These are my parents Jimmy and Lydia James." Haley introduced the four.

"Nice to meet you." Lydia said.

"You as well." Peyton replied. When Karen came around again, Haley ordered some fries to nibble on while they chatted.

"So where's next on the Tree Hill tour?" Jimmy asked.

"I thought I'd show you where Nathan works. You can meet Skills and maybe Whitey if he's there." she suggested.

"Sounds good." they agreed. When they finished eating they walked back through the park and back to the Rivercourt so they could pick up Haley's car. After, Haley drove them to the school.

"This is Tree Hill high." she said as they climbed out of the car. She walked through the doors of Whitey Durham field house and walked into the gym. Haley could see Skills in Nathan's office.

"Hey." she said walking in.

"Hey Haley." he said standing up.

"I just wanted to bring my parents in to show them where Nathan works." she explained.

"Not a problem. I'm Skills Taylor, Nathan's assistant coach." he said introducing himself to Haley's parents.

"Hi. May I ask how you got the name Skills." Lydia asked curiously.

"I have Skills." Skills said easily. Haley walked out of the office and saw Whitey walking in the gym.

"Mrs Scott." Nice to see you. I hear congratulations are in order." he said walking up to Haley.

"Yeah. We're excited." she said unconsciously stroking her stomach.

"You should be. Nathan's on the road today isn't he?" Whitey asked.

"Yes. I was just showing my parents the gym. I had to take them on the official Tree Hill tour." she explained.

"Ah. I presume you're Haley's parents?" he asked Jimmy and Lydia.

"Yes we are." Lydia affirmed.

"You should be proud. You raised an amazing woman. She changed Nathan. The old Nathan Scott was quite a different man than the one you know." he said.

"It's the new Nathan is the only one that matters." Haley said smiling.

"That is true." Whitey said.

The group sat down on the bleachers and talked. Whitey enjoyed telling them some of the antics old Nathan pulled off when he was playing for him. They were laughing from one of the jackass antics Nathan did when they heard footsteps across the floor.

"Well well. Don't you think it's time to let the game go old man?" Dan demanded walking into the gym.

"I could say the same thing to you Danny." Whitey said stiffening.

"I came to see my son, but clearly he isn't here." Dan said.

"He's living his dream Mr Scott. No thanks to you." Haley snarled hating this man more than anyone on the planet.

"What are you talking about Holly?" Dan asked.

"It's Haley. And right this moment Nathan is on his way to Charlotte to get ready for his third game with the Charlotte Bobcats." she said proudly.

"Nathan's in the NBA?" Dan asked.

"Yes. No thanks to you." Haley said

"It's because of me that Nathan got there." Dan snarled hating the way this girl was talking to him.

"No Danny. You belittled that boy of your to the extent where he refused to try. Haley convinced him to try." Whitey said firmly.

"Whatever. What makes you think Holly that you can stake any claim to Nathan's success?" Dan spat at Haley.

"It's Haley again. And I don't stake any claim except for believing in him, which is something he's never had at home." she said walking over to Dan so they could stop yelling across the gym. Jimmy and Lydia watched their daughter, knowing her feisty side when she got mad. Knowing she could handle whatever this man could throw at her.

"You enjoy it while it lasts Haley, because soon enough Nathan will figure out that he could have so much more than you out on the road." he sneered.

"That may be true. But I trust and love him. And I know that he loves me too. And I can guarantee you that if you want to be part of your sons life and your grandchild's life, you better start making an effort." she said instinctively cradling her barely visible baby bump.

"You and Nathan are having a baby?" Dan asked in awe.

"Yes. And if you don't change, you'll never miss out on knowing him or her." she warned her. Haley turned and walked back to where her parents and Whitey were sitting.

"You handled him rather well." Whitey said admiringly.

"I can handle him. This is the second time I've went off on him in mine and Nathan's relationship." Haley said smiling.

"You'll find that yelling at Dan is an enjoyable experience." Whitey said.

"I want Dan to be in Nathan's life. I want him to be a good father and good grandfather. I hope that's not too much to ask for." Haley said wistfully.

"You never know. Maybe a grandchild will be what it takes to make Dan Scott mellow out." Whitey said.

The rest of the day went by quickly, which was shocking to Haley. When Nathan's game came on, they all sat down to watch it together. Jimmy and Lydia had never seen Haley so excited to watch a basketball game, or any other sports games before. She sat their with her eyes focused on the screen for the entire game. Whenever Nathan scored Haley got up and cheered. When the game was over, a few minutes later the phone rang.

"Hey baby." she greeted, knowing it was Nathan.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked always concerned when he wasn't around her.

"Perfect. You were amazing by the way." she told him.

"I'm always amazing." he teased her.

"Not always. Most of the time. But not always." she teased him.

"You know I'm perfect Hales. You know it." he said back.

"No. I don't think I know that." Haley mused.

"Fine if you don't think I'm perfect, I'm withholding my body from you until you admit that I'm perfect." he said.

"You give it your best shot baby. I seen your dad today." she said gauging his response.

"Did he say anything?" he asked wearily.

"Well he mouthed off as usual. And my mouth wasn't in time with my head, and I kinda told him about you and NBA, and our pregnancy." she said.

"That's okay. Its not like I was going to willingly tell him." he said.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"God no. I love you Hales." he said before hanging up.


	16. Chapter 16

hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing

* * *

After she hung up the phone, she said good night to her parents and went to bed. Her parents stayed downstairs and watched TV for a little while later before heading upstairs. They loved how happy Haley seemed to be right now and it was all because of Nathan. They were sure of it. As always Haley slept fitfully that night. She never slept well when Nathan wasn't holding her. When she got up the next morning her parents were already in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Good morning sweetie." Jimmy said when she walked in.

"Morning." she said grumpily. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." he joked.

"I didn't sleep well, and Nathan's not answering his phone." she said dialling his number again. Yet again she got voicemail and by now she was starting to get mad. He had never missed three calls in a row before. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat down with her parents. Her mom was reading the current events section of the newspaper while Jimmy was reading the sports page. She smiled at the cuteness that were her mom and dad. After so many years together they were still happy, that meant something. She was sipping her coffee when the phone rang.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey baby, its me." Nathan said.

"Hey. Where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry. My car broke down. I'm stuck in Charleston for a while." he said.

"You're joking. Nathan you have practice today. We were supposed to go for lunch with my mom and dad." she said, just as someone knocked on the door.

"You're disappointed." he said.

"No. It's fine. Someone's at the door." she said walking to the front door.

"Ok." he said. She opened the front door and immediately a huge grin replaced the frown on her face, for when she opened the door she was face to face with her husband. She squealed and leaped into his arms holding him close to her.

"You ass." she muttered while kissing his cheeks and lips.

"I was only gone overnight Hales." he said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I know. But I missed you. And then there was my fight with your dad and everything else, and the thought of you not being home for another day." she said.

"I missed you too baby." he said kissing her passionately once.

"We're guessing by the squeal that Nathan's home?" Jimmy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah its me." Nathan called into the kitchen. The deep red shade on Haley's face, showed that she forgot her parents were in the kitchen when she jumped him.

"Welcome home Nathan." Jimmy said.

"Thanks." he called back, before kissing Haley once.

"You are not allowed to leave again. I don't sleep when you're gone." she whined.

"I know. But next time I'll be gone for a week again. We have a series of game to play. But I'm gonna go take a shower, I feel disgusting." he said.

"Okay." she said moving away from him. He ran upstairs and she heard the shower start running. When the water started running, realization dawned on her. This might be the only opportunity for them to make love as long as her parents were around.

"Hey mom and dad, I'm gonna go get dressed." she called to her parents in the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie." they called back. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could before letting herself into the bedroom and taking her clothes off before slipping into the bathroom. The mirror was fogged up with the temperature of the water, she knew he liked his water nice and hot, as did she. She opened up the shower door enough so she could get in, and she couldn't believe how good he looked standing naked in the shower. He didn't hear her come in and jumped slightly when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Haley, what are you doing?" he asked shocked to feel her behind him.

"I want you, and it might be our only opportunity to make love." she told him.

"Good enough for me." he said spinning around and pressing her against the cold tile wall. She smiled as his fully tumescent cock was pressing upwards into her belly. He must have been thinking about her while he was showering because that was the only reason she could think of that he would be this hard already. That hard before she even touched him.

"God I love you Hales." he said as he devoured her mouth.

"I love you too. But you gotta do something babe. I don't think I can hold on much longer." she panted as the combination of what they were about to do, and the way his mouth was working magic on her pushed her ever closer to the edge.

"I am doing something." he muttered as he nibbled on the lobe of her ear.

"No, I need you inside me." she said speaking clearly and slowly.

"Is that right. What makes you think I want to be inside you." he said. She glared at his teasing, and took a hold on his cock.

"Fuck." he moaned. She took the tip and placed it at her entrance. He couldn't wait any longer and obliged her, thrusting his thick length deep inside of her. She moaned loudly at the initial silken penetration. She hoped the sound of the shower running was loud enough to disguise her obvious sounds of pleasure. Needing him to speed up his ministrations, she squeezed her feminine muscles around Nathan's fully sheathed cock causing him to speed up. His hips jack hammered into hers and he moved faster and faster inside of her. She bit into his shoulder to try and stifle her moans of pleasure as he did the same. His speed brought on her orgasm very quick, and she exploded around him, chanting his name like a mantra for the duration of her orgasm. He came right behind her, releasing his seed deep inside her. He collapsed against her, trying to regain his strength. Kissing him once, Haley immediately got out and went to dress before her parents starting wondering where she had run off to. Haley was on her way back downstairs when Nathan finally finished his shower.

"What took so long? couldn't decide what to wear?" Jimmy asked his youngest daughter.

"Um…yeah." she said agreeing.

"If that was what you were doing, why is your hair wet? It wasn't wet before." Lydia pointed out.

"Ummm…." Haley said trying to think of a suitable explanation.

"Don't ummmmm us. We know exactly what you were doing up there. And its perfectly normal considering I'm sure you two havent had sex since we arrived." Lydia said.

"Ugh. Lydia do not talk about my babies sex life. Not something I want to hear." he said coughing.

"Where is your husband anyways?" Lydia asked noticing for the first time that he wasn't down here yet. "Getting ready for coaching." Haley said sitting down at the chair she vacated when Nathan got home.

"Oh." Lydia said tuning back to her newspaper.

Nathan came down a couple minutes later changed into his coaching uniform.

"I'm gonna head out." he said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll see for dinner." Haley said, turning her head to the side so she could kiss him. He obliged and kissed her softly before leaving. He climbed into his car and drove to Tree Hill High. No one was there when he arrived, not that he expected them. Skills didn't arrive until later and all his players were in class, so he had the entire gym to himself. Automatically going to his office he grabbed a ball from the rack and dribbled it out to the floor. He immediately started shooting around until he heard a voice clear in the background. He spun around to come face to face with his father for the first time in years.

"Hello Nathan." Dan said walking closer.

"Dan." Nathan said.

"Relax, I'm just here to congratulate you." he said holding his hands in front of him in a conciliatory gesture.

"On what?" Nathan asked defensively.

" The NBA of course." Dan snorted.

"Of course. Because basketball is the most important thing in my life isn't it dad?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah." Dan agreed.

"I disagree. In all the things that have happened in the past few months the NBA is minor compared. I know Haley told you. We're married, and we're having a baby. Those are the best things that happened to me recently." Nathan said.

"You think that now. But just wait. You'll resent them so much when that baby is born and Haley wants you home even more. She'll start wanting more and more out of you until basketball is a distant memory. Then you'll turn into a bad version of yourself and you'll only have your wife to blame." Dan said.

"That wont happen to me. You want to know why?" Nathan asked, already tired of his father.

"Why?" Dan scoffed.

"Because I'm not you." he said dropping the ball and turning and walking away towards his office. Dan just watched his son walk away, impressed with him for reasons Dan couldn't begin to understand. Maybe it was his perseverance, he made it to the NBA even after all the years of Dan belittling him. That was admirable. But maybe it was something else. Maybe it was that Nathan managed to live a life that he was happy in. It was obvious to anyone, even Dan that Nathan was happy. It was obvious that his wife made him that way. And it was extremely obvious that he was excited to be a father. Maybe Dan was impressed because like Nathan said, he wasn't Dan Scott. Nathan had turned into a better, more talented, man than Dan Scott ever could. Nathan managed to fall in love with someone, managed to love someone else more than he loved himself. That was impressive. Dan walked towards Nathan's open office door and stood in the doorway.

"I don't see you for years, and now you wont go away. What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to say, that despite everything I am proud of you. It took me a while but I've figured out that you are a better man than I ever will be, and for that I'm proud of you. And despite what I said out there, I do think that you'll make everything work out. I was actually just wondering if there was a place for me in your life at all. Even if its just for basketball, I would understand if you didn't want me around you're family." he said.

"I don't know Dan. This is all too much. In order for me to even begin to trust you again, you need to prove yourself. I don't know how. But years of abuse from you, made it hard for me to trust you. And now I have a wife and unborn child to worry about." he said looking up from his playbook.

"I understand. Give me a call if you need anything." Dan said before walking out. Nathan sat there in silence for a while. Part of him wondered if Dan really meant it, and another part told that part to keep Dan away from his family for good. He didn't deserve to have anything to do with them. Luckily before Nathan could get too much into it, Skill's walked in.

"Hey man." Skills said.

"Hey." Nathan greeted him.

"What was your dad doing here?" he asked.

"I havent quite figured it out yet." Nathan admitted, standing up and going to retrieve his ball from the gym floor.

"It's Dan. Don't worry about him. What you need to worry about it your career, Haley, the baby, the Ravens. Dan Scott doesn't even rank. If you deem he's safe, then you can rank him, but until then just ignore him." Skills advised.

"Thanks. You know, they should totally name a drug after you." Nathan said.

"You know I'm always here for you." Skills said.

"I know. Thanks man." Nathan said thankfully, before heading back into his office to work out a game plan for the next game.


	17. Chapter 17

hope you enjoy the smutty, mostly fluffy chapter. let me know what you think. i would like to thank everyone for reviewing this story. it's coming to an end soon, i dont know how many chapters are left. thanks for reviewing.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

Nathan walked in the house after practice that afternoon and immediately heard the happy chatter in the kitchen. He smiled, loving how all his worries and all the stresses from the day went away when he heard his wife's voice. He walked into the kitchen where she was just pulling dinner from the oven.

"Hey baby." he said wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing the back of her neck.

"Hi. How was work?" she asked.

"The same. Except that Dan showed up." he said.

"What did he want?" Haley asked placing the casserole on the counter and grabbing the salad from the fridge.

"I havent quite figured that out yet. It started out as normal Dan Scott bullshit, but then he turned into someone else completely towards the end of the conversation." he explained confused.

"I don't know what to say. I wish I could explain this for you." she said, grabbing four plates, four sets of silverware and four cups and setting the table.

"come and eat." Haley called to various areas of the house, and her parents emerged to get dinner.

"Good evening Nathan. How was work?" Lydia asked.

"Fine. How was your day?" he asked not wanting to get them involved with his parent drama.

"Great." Lydia said dishing up her plate with the casserole and salad Haley placed on the table. The four started eating, and the only sounds that could be heard was the scraping of forks on the plates.

"This is really good baby." Nathan said smiling at his wife.

"Thanks. It's nothing though. I just took basically the contents of our refrigerator and threw it in a pan." she said.

"It's really good." Nathan said firmly.

"Thanks." Haley said smiling.

"Hales, you really need to learn to take a compliment. When you're husband says "dinner is great" you say "Thanks baby." Not "its nothing, just the contents of our fridge." Lydia instructed.

"I did say thanks." Haley argued.

"Yeah, after you said its nothing." Lydia said. Haley smiled and went back to eating her dinner.

When dinner was done and the kitchen cleaned up Haley collapsed on the couch beside her parents and Nathan.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Haley asked.

"whatever you want to do is fine with me." Nathan said.

"Well, I kinda wanted to go for a walk. It's such a nice night and it would be a shame to spend it in here." she said.

"Then lets go for a walk." he agreed standing up and holding out his hand to pull her up.

"Are you guys coming?" Haley turned to her mom and dad.

"sure." Lydia said standing up. Jimmy reluctantly followed behind his wife. Nathan laced his fingers with his wife's and they walked across the street. After walking for a few minutes they ended up in the park.

"Remember this spot?" she asked Nathan.

"Yeah. This is the spot that you finally kissed me. It took a lot of coaxing and begging from me to get there." he joked.

"It did not." she said.

"Oh yes it did. If you remember correctly, I kissed you on your doorstep and you ran away. Later you came to my place and made me go for a walk with you in the rain I might add, and then you let me kiss you." he retold the story.

"Whatever." she said smiling and walking over to the bench.

"And this is where you told me about Matt and Michael." he said following close behind her.

"The only reason I told you that, is because I was in love with you. And now I'm even more in love with you." she said smiling at him.

"Good because I'm kinda in love with you too." he said kissing her forehead.

"Kinda in love with me?" she mock glared at him, and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow. Fine, completely, unconditionally, irrevocably in love with you." he admitted.

"That's better." she said.

"okay, young lovers. But I honestly think we should head home. Look at the sky." Jimmy said pointing at the sky. Haley and Nathan looked up and seen the dark dark clouds in the sky. Clouds that always brought thunder storms and lots of rain. The first pang of thunder rang out and only a couple seconds later the first drops of rain fell from the sky.

"We better get home." Nathan said, while Jimmy and Lydia nodded. Haley agreed and they started walking.

"Hey wait a second." Haley stopped.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I just want to do something quick." she said before reaching up and kissing him. The rain fell in sheets around them, and the thunder rang out.

"You guys can kiss when you get home. Let's get home." Jimmy begged. Haley's hands cupped his face pulling him in closer, while Nathan's hand rested on her hips pulling her in closer to him.

"You're dads right. We should get home." he said when he broke the kiss in need of air.

"Fine. We can kiss later." she said taking Nathan's hand and following her parents home.

By the time the reached their house, the four were soaked. Nathan unlocked the front door and they all ran inside.

"You're mom and I are going to have an early night. We'll see you two in the morning." Jimmy said pulling his wife towards their bedroom, wanting to give their daughter some alone time with her husband.

"Oh Goodnight." Haley said shocked that they were going to bed so early.

"What do you say Mrs Scott? Do you want to have an early night also?" he asked. Haley nodded and they walked upstairs together. Closing the bedroom door behind them, they crossed over to the bed and laid down beside each other. Nathan up on his elbow looking over Haley who was laying down flat on the bed.

"I love you." he said simply. The lightening and the thunder continued on outside, causing the power to go out. Nathan sighed and climbed out of bed and found the flashlight in one of the drawers in the closet before digging out the candles and a lighter out. After lighting all the candles and taking some down to Jimmy and Lydia, he returned to the bedroom where the candles emitted a soft romantic glow. Haley was laying in the same position she was in before he left and he smiled down at her, except now that she was wearing a cotton nightshirt and was under the blankets. She smiled at him and patted the spot next to her. He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. He climbed into bed next to her and she rolled over until her head was on his chest.

"I missed you so much while you were gone." she said.

"I was only gone overnight Hales. What are you going to do when I'm gone for a week?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said pressing her lips to his chest.

"I do. We'll have lots and lots of sexy, dirty phone sex." he told her.

"That's an idea. But you're never allowed to leave again." she said.

"Is that so? The way I see it, when I leave, I cant touch you for however long I'm gone for, so when I get back the makeup sex is so much hotter." he said.

"That is true." she said, kissing his chest once more.

"So since there's no power, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked.

"I'm kinda liking this." she said raising her head enough to smile at him. He reached down and kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her.

"God I missed you." she said sliding even closer to him, before planting kisses all the way down his stomach.

"I missed you too Hales, but if you keep doing that, I wont be able to stop what will happen." he said panting.

"I don't care." she said before continuing her journey back up his stomach. She traced the lines of his stomach with the tip of her tongue, causing him to shiver in the process. Nathan pulled her up towards him, so he could connect their lips together. They kissed hungrily like it would be the last time. His hands trailing down to rest on the slight swell of her stomach. She opened her lips to grant him access to her mouth, and his tongue devoured her. Haley wound her arms around Nathan's neck and opened her legs to pull Nathan even closer into the cradle of her body. Nathan's erection was pressing almost painfully against his boxers, so he rubbed himself against the bed, trying to alleviate his need. He didn't want to take her unless she was sure, even after a few months of marriage he always wanted to make sure. Breaking the kiss to get some much needed air, Nathan's lips never left her skin. He kissed a trail down her neck, sucking random patches of skin into his mouth, wanting to mark her as his.

"Baby I need you to do something." she said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You." she answered.

"You have me. What part of me do you want?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just give me something. Please." she begged, before rubbing herself on the bed. He kissed her hotly for a moment before breaking the kiss.

"I know what you want. Just a second." he said before sliding off her body and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere." he said. While standing up he slid his boxers to the floor and his cock sprang out. Haley stared at him appreciatively and licked her lips. He seen her staring at him, and it gave him a rush of masculine pride. She sat up on the bed and crawled towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to pleasure you. I want to taste you. You look so good." she said huskily. Hearing her say those words almost made him cum right there. He shivered when her hand brushed his cock for the first time. But when she kissed his tip, his knees shook and his breath got caught in his throat.

"Baby, I need to lie down. I don't think I'll be able to keep standing while you're doing that." he said. She nodded and moved down the bed so he could lie down. He propped himself up on the pillows so he could still see what she was doing. Haley straddled his lower half, her panty covered heat brushing his ankles. She licked her lips seductively before licking from his tip, down his shaft while cupping his balls rhythmically.

"How do you want me to do it?" she asked.

"Just…suck…" he begged. She nodded but decided she wanted her own fun first before giving him what he wanted. Using a broad tongue she licked his balls, before cupping each one in her mouth.

"Fuck." he panted, at the sensation. She moved back to his cock and started bobbing up and down on him. He moaned her name like a mantra while watching her go down on him.

"Hales…baby…baby you gotta stop." he begged.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to finish inside of you." he said.

"That's a good reason." she conceded and he placed his hands on her hips and turned them over. She situated herself under him and he slid into her. He started moving in and out of her, she bit her lip to keep her moans inside. He muffled her moans into her shoulders and they both reached completion quickly.

"Wow. Is it just me, or do you get better at that each time we make love?" she asked.

"Well, I have had a lot of practice." he said.

"Haha. You know that this is the first time I've ever had sex while being obviously pregnant." she said.

"You and Matt, never had sex while you were pregnant. How did you cope?" he asked bewildered.

"We never did. Once I told Matt I was pregnant he made the edict that no more sex until the baby was born." she said.

"My God…why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because Matt was afraid we'd hurt the baby somehow. And I knew we wouldn't because at my first appointment, the doctor said that sex during pregnancy was perfectly normal." she said.

"How did you…you know…cope?" he asked.

"Well, I resorted to self-gratification. He never did anything as far as I could tell. I can honestly say that we have had more sex in our short relationship than Matt and I ever had." she said.

"Well 9 months without sex is a long time." he said.

"It was. So I take it you arent open to being celibate until we have the baby?" she asked jokingly.

"You're joking right? There's no way I'm being celibate for another six months." he said.

"You don't have to, don't worry. I don't think I could go six months without making love with you." she said.

"Good." he said kissing her forehead. He pulled her to his chest and she nestled in there.

"I love you." she said before going to sleep, while the storm still raged on outside.

"I love you too." he said kissing the top of her head.

The next morning came and Haley woke up alone. She sat up and heard the laughing coming from the kitchen. Smiling, she grabbed her robe and tied it around herself before heading downstairs.

"Morning." she said yawning when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." her mom said laughing.

"Morning baby." Nathan said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Well, I thought we'd meet Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake for breakfast at Karen's." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Mainly because I don't trust your cooking skills in my kitchen." she said smirking.

"I am so going to get you for that." he said.

"Didn't you "get" her enough last night?" Lydia asked cheekily. Haley looked at her mom horrified, thinking that somehow her parents had heard her and Nathan that night.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. I know exactly what was going on with you two last night. Why do you think I wanted Jimmy and I to have an early night? We wanted to give you two some alone time. I mean, honey, we've been married for many years and we know the look that was in you're guy's eyes last night. It was the look of need. And a little shower sex yesterday morning wont curb that appetite, especially not for two young kids like yourselves with a baby on the way. We may not have heard it, but we knew what was going on." Lydia said. Haley took a deep breath before turning around and walking out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"To get dressed. And you are staying right there. I don't need to give them more ammunition." she called back. Jimmy and Lydia laughed out loud at their daughters embarrassment. They had always enjoyed embarrassing their most serious and responsible daughter. Nathan sat down at the table and drank a cup of coffee while waiting for Haley to come downstairs. He looked at the clock a little while later and grew worried, she had been upstairs for far too long.

"I'm just gonna go check on her." Nathan said.

"Is she taking longer than usual?" Jimmy asked, catching onto Nathan's worry.

"Much. It usually only takes her a few minutes to get dressed, and I never heard the shower start running. I'll be right back." he said. He walked upstairs and came to the closed bedroom door.

"Haley?" he asked at the bedroom door. He never got an answer, so Jimmy and Lydia joined him at the bedroom door. Nathan took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door and walked in. he walked into the en suite bathroom and seen Haley hunched over on the floor, holding her stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

Panic rushed through Nathan. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. Lucky for him, Lydia responded immediately.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Lydia said. Nathan snapped into focus when he heard the word hospital, and he rushed to her side. Lydia went to grab Nathan's car keys from the hook in the kitchen and went to start the car. Nathan picked Haley up and carried her outside with Jimmy following closely behind them. When they got outside Brooke saw them, as she was sitting on her porch with a cup of coffee.

"What happened?" she asked panic stricken.

"I don't know. She went upstairs to change, and didn't come back down. We're taking her to the hospital right now." he said.

"I'm gonna go tell Lucas and then, we'll come up there." Brooke said. Nathan nodded and sat Haley in the backseat. He climbed in on the other side and pulled her close to him, as she clutched her stomach, and sat hunched over. Lydia drove to the hospital as quickly and as safely as she could. Once they stopped Nathan jumped out of the car, and picked Haley up. Lydia grabbed a wheel chair and Nathan very carefully placed her in it, before wheeling her into the emergency room. Jimmy and Lydia took a seat before linking their hands together as Nathan walked up to the desk.

"My wife is pregnant and is in a lot of pain." he told the reception desk.

"Okay, we'll get her right in." the nice lady said. Nathan nodded and filled out the paperwork on Haley's behalf before handing it back. Nathan took Haley and they sat down.

"I don't need the wheel chair Nathan. I can walk." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. It just hurts really bad that's all." she said. Nathan nodded, the expression on his face grave. They waited for about 15 minutes before the nurse called them.

"Haley Scott?" she called. Nathan stood up and wrapped his arm around her slowly walking her to the nurse. "And you are?" she asked him.

"Her husband." he answered. She nodded and permitted him to come along with them. Haley's face was pale as they slowly moved into an examination room. Nathan helped Haley climb onto an examination table to wait for the doctor. He held her hand tightly in his.

The doctor walked in.

"Haley Scott?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" he asked.

"I'm three months pregnant and my stomach started hurting really badly this morning." she explained.

"That could be caused by a number of things. First can you tell me how physically active you've been recently. I want to know everything that could be deemed taxing on you're body." he said.

"I work full time as a waitress. I go for walks. We have a healthy sex life." she said.

"What about stress?" he asked.

"I get really stressed out at work. Some of my customers are rude and unable to be pleased. I try, so I get stressed when I cant succeed." she said.

"I see. I'm just gonna run some tests. And we'll check to see if anything is wrong." he said.

"Can you tell me what you think is wrong?" she asked.

"Let's just run the tests. I don't want to get you're hopes up if I'm wrong." he said. She nodded and watched the doctor as he took his tests. He ran them to the lab and put a rush on the tests, saying he needed them ASAP.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The pain is going away. It's bearable now." she said.

"That's good." he said kissing her hand.

In the waiting room, Jimmy and Lydia sat. Brooke and Lucas joined them a couple minutes later.

"Any word yet?" Brooke asked.

"No. I just hope everything is okay." Lydia said.

"I know. I don't think she could get over losing another baby. I mean, first Michael and now this baby." she said.

"The only difference this time would be that she wouldn't lose Nathan at the same time. She would still have him." Lucas interjected.

"That is true. Thanks Luke." Brooke said feelings slightly reassured that if she lost the baby, Haley wouldn't be as lost as she was when she first came to Tree Hill.

"Now we just wait." Lucas said taking Brooke's hand.

The doctor came back with a sheet of paper from the lab.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"All the counts are fine. Nothing seems to be wrong." he said feeling around her stomach.

"So what's wrong then?" Haley asked.

"Nothing. Pain is normal throughout the pregnancy. It was good that you came in, because with pain of that degree it could have been much worse. The pain can be caused from stress, or physically exerting yourself beyond what you should be doing. The pain is a sign to just stop and relax." he said.

"How should I change what I've been doing?" she asked.

"Don't do so much in one day. You can keep doing everything you've been doing, but do it less. If you want to work full time, do it. But don't work all day, come home and clean house, go for a quick walk, and come home and make love with you're husband. That's too much." he said.

"Is it still safe to have sex doctor?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. I told you, nothing is wrong. She just needs to do less in a day. Not work as hard." he said. "Okay. Thanks doctor." he said.

"You're baby is growing perfectly. Strong heartbeat. The baby will be just fine." he said.

"Thank you doctor." Haley said climbing off the table.

"Just remember what I said. Take it easier than you're doing right now." he said.

"Alright." Haley said taking Nathan's hand. The doctor held the door open for them as they left.

Upon making it back to the waiting room, Haley saw Brooke and Lucas, and her parents waiting.

"So is everything all right?" Brooke asked rushing over to Haley. Jimmy, Lydia and Lucas all stood up.

"Everything's fine. I just have to take it a bit easier. No more doing everything. I just have to relax more." she said.

"Oh thank God." Brooke said hugging Haley.

"It's all okay." Haley said again.

"I was so worried about you." Brooke said.

"I know. Now let's get out of here." she said. They followed her parents out to the car and Brooke and Lucas left separately.

Once they arrived at home, Nathan instructed Haley go sit on the couch. She sighed but decided to let him play caretaker for a while. He brought her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"You are not doing anything today. In fact you're not doing anything for a few days. I'm gonna call Karen and tell her you cant come in for a few days." he said walking into the kitchen to grab the phone.

"I can work Nathan. You heard what the doctor said." she said.

"I know what the doctor said. But I want you to take it easy for a couple days." he said.

"Ugh." she groaned, not liking the set up Nathan was employing. He went into the kitchen and dialled the café. When Karen answered, he explained what happened. Karen was accepting, she was fine that Haley needed a few days off.

"Karen gave you the rest of the week off." Nathan said as he went to sit by Haley.

"The rest of the week?" she asked.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Nathan, I cant sit here for a whole week. Nathan its Sunday. The rest of the week is six days." she said.

"I know. And my better judgement said keep you home for longer. I don't want you're customers stressing you out." he said.

"Nathan I cant stay cooped up here for a whole week. I'll go crazy." she said.

"Better crazy, then you lose the baby." he said leaving no room for discussion.

"Come on. You are taking this way to seriously. The doctor said it was nothing." she said.

"This time it was nothing, but what if something else happened? I'm not changing my mind. You're not doing anything this week. You are taking it easy." he said, effectively putting an end to the conversation. She shot him a glare before standing up and stepping over his legs.

"Where are you going?" he asked watching her.

"To bed. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked snidely. She walked up the stairs angrily, while impressed with herself. She didn't raise her voice once at him, no matter how angry she was with him. She didn't want to fight with him when her parents were in the room.

"She took that rather well." Lydia noted.

"How do you figure?" Nathan asked.

"She didn't yell at you. You didn't see her when Matt put all the restrictions on her when she was pregnant with Michael. She was constantly cursing him." Lydia said remembering.

"She's just silently cursing me I guess." he said.

"Haley is stubborn. She always has been." Jimmy said. They turned back to the TV and watched it.

Haley sat upstairs angrily. The doctor said she was okay, but yet here she was practically on bed rest. All the doctor said was that she needed to take it easier, not stop living her life completely. Nathan just completely overreacted. Haley heard Nathan walk up the stairs, she could tell it was him from the way he walked up the stairs. He opened the bedroom to see her sitting on the bed reading her book.

"What do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered, not pulling her eyes from her book.

"You have to eat something baby." he said.

"I will eat whatever you make me. You might as well choose, since you're controlling every other aspect of my life right now." she said.

"It's not like that." he said frustrated.

"Yes it is. You said I'm not allowed to leave the house for the next week. What else am I allowed to do Nathan?" she asked.

"Stop it. I'm gonna go make you some soup." he said.

"Nathan, I thought I'd better ask you because you never know what's going to cause the baby some sort of harm, or do I need to ask if I can walk to the bathroom by myself?" she asked.

"Stop it Haley. I don't need you're attitude on top of everything else." he said before leaving the room. Angry at him, she tossed the book at the door once he closed it, the book hitting the wall with a big bang. Getting off the bed, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Nathan walked downstairs and returned to the kitchen.

"She's pissed." he said.

"I can tell. We heard her throw something at the door or the wall." Lydia said looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"She thinks I'm being overbearing. I am just trying to protect our child." he said.

"Like we said earlier, Haley is just being stubborn. don't expect her to give in anytime soon." Jimmy said.

"I know" he said while making her soup and a ham sandwich. When he finished he wearily climbed the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Haley was sitting on the bed again reading.

"Oh I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have got up and walked over to retrieve the book I threw at your head once you left. It may harm the baby. On top of that I probably shouldn't have throw it at you, it might exhaust me." she said coldly.

"Just eat. I'm going to practice. I'll be back." he said.

"This is just awesome. You're going to practice and I'm stuck here doing nothing." she said.

"I need to get away right now. Because you are really starting to piss me off. It's getting hard to control my voice, so I need to go." he said.

"In that case maybe you should go. Because you are really starting to piss me off." she said.

"Eat your soup." he said placing the tray on the bedside table. She glared at him as he left.

"Can you guys keep an eye on her. I have to go to Raven's practice." he said.

"No problem." Lydia said.

"Thanks." he said before grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

Once he arrived at the school, he walked immediately to his office. He had around a half hour before his team arrived. He sat at his desk working out some plays for the next game when Skills appeared.

"Hey Coach Scott." he said when he stood in the doorway.

"Hey Skills." he said.

"What's up Coach?" he asked seeing something was wrong.

"Oh I just hate my wife." he said.

"Um…okay…then." Skills said taking a seat.

"Yeah. Let's just say that my morning really sucked ass." he said.

"I don't want to know." he said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nathan said. A few minutes later the team showed up and ventured into the locker room.

Nathan went into the gym and rolled the rack of balls over to the team.

"What's going on Coach? Wife joining us today?" Q asked

"No. She's not." he said angrily.

"Oooh, Coach Scott is a little pissy today. What's up man?" he said.

"Nevermind. But I'm just gonna give you all a word of advice. Never marry some who is almost as stubborn as you are. You'll only end up hating them." he said.

"Okay then." he said. Nathan took a step back and watched his players run their usual drills. He was slowly started to grow into a better mood when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." he said.

"Nathan, its Lydia. Just wanted to let you know that Haley just left. She said she was going for a walk. She left before we could stop her." Lydia said.

"Damn it. Why the hell is she so insistent on making my life as miserable as possible? I'll find her, and then we're gonna have a talk." he said officially pissed off.

"Okay." Lydia said hanging the phone.

"Damn it." he shouted.

"I have to go, I'll be back." he said walking into his office and grabbing his keys.

He drove until he found her walking, with a smile on her face.

"Get in the car." he said when he pulled up beside her.

"Damn it. Why cant you leave me alone?" she asked.

"Because you are supposed to be taking it easy, not going for leisurely strolls around town. Get in the car, then I'm taking you home." he said. She sighed and got in the car. He drove her home and she got out of the car without so much as a goodbye. He sped off back towards the school.

"Is everything alright coach?" Q asked when he got back into the gym.

"I hate my wife." he said. He stood next to Skills and they watched the players play.

Haley went into the house, until she decided she had had enough.

"I have to go talk to Nathan." she said and she grabbed her car keys and left. Her parents sighed audibly as they watched her leave yet again. She drove to the school and parked in front of the gym. With a purpose she walked into the school and seen him leaning against the bleachers. She walked right up to him.

"We need to talk?" she said.

"What the hell? Yes clearly we do." he said gesturing for her to go to his office. She walked into the office and he shut the door behind him.

"Are you trying to lose the baby?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? I just don't want you running my life." she said.

"No I'm not. I'm trying to protect our child." he said.

"No you're trying to drive me insane. You win, I am going insane. Even with Matt I had more freedom. Never would have thought that the man you controlled every aspect of my life would give me more freedom than my husband who told me he would never control me." she said her anger starting to come through.

" What do you want then?" he yelled.

"I want you to let me live my life. It's not you're place to run my life. Just leave me alone." she yelled.

"fine. You know what, I'm done. If you want to hurt the baby. If you want me to leave you alone. Fine. I'm done. I'm so fucking pissed off right now. If I would've known a few months ago, that I would end up hating you, I would never have proposed." he said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have." she said, all fight leaving her. She pulled her wedding ring from her hand and put it on the desk before turning towards the door. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"You're not leaving." he said.

"I have to. We are clearly not right for one another." he said. He picked up the ring from the table and handed it to her.

"You're not leaving." he repeated more firmly.

"I have to." she said.

"You're not leaving until we work this out." he said stepping closer to where she was pressed against the door. He flipped the lock. The sexual tension in the room was growing more and more palpable. He placed his hands on either side of her head before locking his lips with hers feverishly. It took her no time at all to feel the exact same way as he did. He pulled the blinds down on his door, so no one could see inside. They kissed hungrily and passionately hands touching everywhere they could reach. Pulling her over to his desk, he brushed everything off to the floor before laying her down on the desk.

Skills, was instructing the team on a new play he and Nathan had discussed when he heard the smash coming from Nathan's office.

"Okay, either they're killing each other or something that I don't want to know about is going on." he mentioned.

"Well considering the way they were yelling earlier, both are equally likely options." Q shot in.

"Alright lets get back to basketball. No need to discuss what's going on in Nate's office." Skills said.

Tearing her clothes from her body, he stared appreciatively at her new pregnancy curves. Pushing his shorts to the floor, he buried himself inside of her to the hilt. She rolled her hips signalling it was time for him to get moving.

"Harder." she panted. Obliging he pounded into her harder than before, his hands resting on the desk bracing himself so he didn't crush her. She silenced her moans by kissing him as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch." she said through her moans.

"I'm sorry I was so demanding." he replied. Her legs locked around his waist as he continued to pound into her. She started writhing on the desk, in discomfort, he noticed this so he picked her up and carried her over to the nearest wall. She scraped her nails across his back, as her legs tightened around his waist as he continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." she said.

"Me too." he replied. He continued thrusting until he felt her walls clench and unclench around him signalling her orgasm. He continued moving inside of her trying to achieve his release while trying to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. When his climax him, he silenced his moan kissing her until they were both breathless. After they both came down, Haley unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he set her on the floor.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"me too." he said and kissed her softly.

"We need to come to some sort of agreement." she said.

"we do." he agreed as he handed her, her clothes so she could redress.

"How about, I agree to take the rest of the week off work, but I am not agreeing to bed rest." she said.

"Sounds good. By the way how are you feeling after what we just did?" he asked.

"I feel perfect. I was more stressed by our fighting and that hot sex just rid me of all the tension." she explained.

"Good. Now finish getting dressed so we can emerge, and show Skills that we're both still alive." he said.

"Oh yeah, he's probably freaking out right now. He had to have heard you throw the contents of the top of your desk to the floor." she said. When they were presentable, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He took her hand and led her out of the office.

"You're still alive I see." Skills said.

"Yeah. And we worked it all out." he said.

"Good. We were taking bets to see if at the very least you'd be sporting bruises when you came out of there." he said.

"No bruises. But we better get going. Can you take care of the team for me. Haley and I still have lots to discuss." he said.

"No prob." he said turning back to the team. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her close to his side.

"Skills is wrong you know. I am most definitely going to be sporting bruises tomorrow." she said.

"I bet. That was pretty rough wasn't it?" he asked.

"It was exactly what I needed." she assured him.

"Good. If that's how we solve every fight. We should fight more often." he said.

"Yeah. But I never want to fight like that again. I love you, I don't want to feel like I hate you." she said twisting her wedding ring on her finger.

"Good point. I hated you today too." he said.

"I know. I'm sorry for being a bitch." she said.

"I know. Let's get home, before you're parents think we killed each other." he told her.

"Good point." she said climbing into the drivers side of her car. He climbed into his car and he followed her home, their fight all but forgotten.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to naley12, who is basically the reason this chapter is out. This chapter was entirely her idea. I hope you all like this, and I hope to have two more OTH chapters out next week. The plan is to do 2 chapters a week on NH. Let me know what you think and those of you who are still here after my massively long hiatus. thank you. This story doesnt have too many chapters left, my guess is five or less.

I own nothing.

* * *

After the fight, and the tryst afterwards in his office, things went back to normal for Nathan and Haley. The next couple weeks were pure bliss. Mornings filled with breakfasts and work, evenings filled with sparkling apple juice and love making. She felt perfectly fine now and her pregnancy was progressing normally. The couple had come to an agreement, and Haley was only working 25 hours a week for the duration of her pregnancy and spending the rest of the time doing the other things she needed to get done during a day. It wasn't that they were desperate for money, they were just fine even if she wasn't working. She worked mornings and spent her afternoons with Brooke and Peyton. The girl time was incredible, it was nice having someone to talk to about the female aspects of her pregnancy.

"So Nathan's coming home tonight." Brooke said raising her eyebrows, knowing all about Haley's increased sex drive.

"I know. I'm so excited. But I talked to him on the phone this morning and he was talking about just sitting down and watching movies tonight. He just wanted to relax." she said pouting slightly.

"I'm sure you'll put a stop to that." Brooke said.

"I'm hoping too. We're both stubborn when we want to be. And I'm pregnant, all I should have to do is whine." she said hopefully.

"That should work. I have to go. I'm meeting with one of the board members for Clothes over Bros. I am fighting to get my company back." she said standing up and pulling on her jacket.

"Good luck. I have to go put a couple hours in at the cafe anyway." Haley said standing up and stretching.

"I'll see you later. Good luck with seducing Nathan tonight." she said walking out of the house.

"I'll need it." Haley said laughing. Brooke left the house and walked back to hers before grabbing her portfolio and leaving yet again.

Haley flitted around the cafe working hard for the four hours she was scheduled. She was smiling and laughing with the customers. She was having a really good day.

"You're happy today." Karen noted.

"I'm so happy. Nathan comes home tonight. Now I just need to figure out how to seduce him." she said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure Nathan doesn't need to be seduced." Karen said laughing.

"Oh yes he does. He is planning on spending the night in front of the TV watching movies. That is so not my plan for the night." she pouted.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something." Karen said

"Is there anyway you can make me your famous fettuccine for dinner tonight?" Haley asked.

"Sure. Maybe a really good macaroni and cheese free dinner is just the ticket to seducing your husband." Karen said grinning.

"I can't help what my body is craving." Haley said.

"That's true." Karen gave in. Haley smiled at the older lady and went back to work serving her customers.

Nathan got off the plane and smiled. He was home. Four days were too long. He couldn't wait to see Haley and he could wait to cuddle up with her on the couch. While he was gone it wasn't even the sex he was missing, it was simply holding her. The sex could wait until tomorrow. Tonight he just wanted her in his arms. He got into the cab and drove home. He saw her car was gone so he walked into the house to take a quick shower before she got home. He knew how she was, he knew she was likely to bring dinner home from the cafe tonight, since that was what she did after a whole week of work. Evidently there was macaroni and cheese in his future. After he was showered he chose a small pile of movies and set them up by the TV before grabbing a bottle of sparkling apple juice and chilling. Just because he didn't want to have sex with her didn't mean that he didn't want romance. He pulled out the candles and lit them knowing that she was going to be home shortly. He knew she must be working her 1-5 shift today.

Haley smiled and said goodbye to Karen, as she walked out of the cafe with her food in a bag. She smiled and got ready to seduce Nathan. She knew by now he should be home. Her assumptions were correct, when she walked in the house and seen him sitting in the living room. When she seen the candles and the sparkling apple juice she thought maybe seducing him wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

"Hey baby." she said walking over to kiss him.

"Hi. How are you?" he asked returning her kiss.

"Great now that you're home." she said hugging him tightly.

"It that dinner?" he asked.

"Yep. Fettuccine alfredo." she said handing him the bag.

"Well lets go eat, then we'll settle down and watch movies." he suggested.

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe we'd make love. Over and over again." she suggested with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

"I just want to relax tonight. Just holding you is what I missed the most over the past four days." he told her kissing her pouting bottom lip.

"We'll see about that." she muttered. They ate in silence, with Haley contemplating on how to get him out of his clothes. He was already shirtless and in a pair of pyjama pants. That was a start. When dinner was done, they tossed the containers out and put the silverware into the sink.

"I'm going to get changed, then I'll come back down." she said walking upstairs.

"I'll choose the first movie." he said walking into the living room.

"Okay." she said walking upstairs. Once she was in their bedroom she looked through her dresser trying to find something sexy to seduce him with. She wanted something that didn't make her look hugely pregnant, she still wanted to look sexy for him. Make him want her. She knew that him wanting her wasn't a problem, she was annoyed that he didn't want her right now. She ended up selecting a red and black lace nighty that revealed more skin than it was covering. If this didn't work, she would have to step up her game. She had the pleasure of watching his eyes bug out when she walked downstairs.

"What are you trying to do Hales?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just too hot in here to wear much." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Uh huh. It's not going to work baby." he said. She pouted and snuggled into his side with his arm around her. She was surprised at his choice of movie. He had chosen "Dirty dancing" since it was one of her favourite movies ever

"I love this movie." she said kissing his chest.

"I know you do. Maybe it will keep you occupied throughout the movie." he said. She slid herself up a bit so she could kiss and suck at his neck.

"Haley..." he said in warning. She didn't respond and kept kissing around his skin while her hands slowly caressed down his upper body, its destination clear. He could feel himself hardening under her expert touch.

"Someone's getting hard." she said as her hand moved down lower. He grabbed her hand and placed it back on her lap causing her to scowl at him. "Nathan" she whined.

"Watch the movie." he told her.

"I don't want to." she whined with an adorable pout on her face. He leaned down to kiss the pout away before focusing back on the TV. It went on like that for the entire movie before it appeared that she had given up. He got up to put he other movie in and sat back down, trying to rearrange his raging hard on in his pants. The way she had touched him throughout the entire movie had made him almost painfully hard. They got about part way through Grease when she slipped her hand onto his lap pseudo innocently. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and watched her. She pretended to be innocent and just had her hand on his thigh. He took a deep breath trying to calm his raging libido. He could consciously feel her hand creeping closer and closer to his erection, and he watched her squeeze her thighs together trying to appease the ache in between them. Haley slipped her hand under the waist band of his sleep pants to tease his erection beneath the soft fabric of his underwear. At this point he was powerless to stop her, he just refused to give in. He refused to take her on the couch like she so clearly desperately wanted. She was rubbing her thighs together and slipped her hand through the whole in the front of his boxers. His eyes widened as she started agonizingly slowly rubbing his length up and down. He held back a moan, and bit his lip when she trailed even further down and cupped his balls in her hand. She had a self satisfied smirk on her face, at how she was reducing him to a pile of goo.

"Fuck it." he said as he quickly divested himself of his pants and boxers and hovered over her.

"That took far longer than it should have." she moaned when he was laying on top of her with his arms braced so he wasn't crushing her or their baby.

"You ruined my plan." he said before kissing her deeply. She moaned contentedly into his mouth and ground her hips up into his bare erection. He slipped his hand under her negligee and groaned when he felt that she was completely bare under it.

"You naughty vixen." he moaned as he cupped her sensitive breasts.

"Oh God." she moaned as her core rubbed against his cock. He pulled her up against him on the couch and deposited her on his laps giving her complete control. She whipped her negligee up over her head and tossed it to the floor giving him an uninterrupted view of her naked body while she moved over his erection. He slipped between her folds but never fully entered her. She was driving him crazy. He leaned forward and latched onto one of her breasts sucking and biting gently, knowing they were sensitive with her pregnancy.

"Oh God. Fuck Nathan." she groaned.

"If you want this. Take it. I need to be inside you." he hissed as she continued moving along his length without taking him inside. She looked at him as she took a hold of his cock before plunging down on him.

"Shit." he moaned. She buried her head in his chest at the overwhelming pleasure coursing though her. "You have to move." he told her. She smiled at him and braced her hands on his shoulders so she could start raising herself off of him and sinking back down. Her pace was fast and furious, causing them to reach orgasm quickly. He exploded deep within her causing her to erupt around him. Her muscles milking his cock for all its worth.

"Are you happy now?" he asked when she slumped against his chest.

"Almost. Now take me upstairs and fuck me into our bed." she told him her eyes glinting.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to Naley12, who is basically the only reason this chapter exists. Her pushing is the only reason I am even writing OTH right now. Let me know what you think. This only has a few chapters left before it'll be done and I'll move onto finishing another story. I'm hoping to have all my OTH stories finished before the end of summer.

* * *

A few weeks later Haley woke up and grumbled. Lately she had been feeling more tired and uglier than ever before. Even uglier than she did when she was pregnant with Micheal. She felt Nathan stir beside her, and slide over to her so he could kiss her neck and shoulders.

"I need to shower. You should join me." he said.

"Why don't you go shower first. I'll shower after you're done." she said.

"Why don't we conserve water and try it together." he suggested kissing her neck.

"I don't feel like it." she said.

"Okay. Why don't you go shower and I'll go downstairs to make breakfast." he offered.

"That sounds perfect." she said turning her head so she could kiss him softly. He kissed her back but too soon she pulled away and walk into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Things like that had been happening more and more lately. She had been hiding from him, and turning him down when he wanted her. He didn't understand it. He walked downstairs and made her breakfast. He made her the pancakes she had been craving for the past little while. When she came downstairs dressed in jeans and a tight fitting top, he leaned in to kiss her.

"You're so beautiful." he said needing her to know that.

"Thank you." she said as if she didn't really believe him. She felt ugly and fat, and she had no idea why he would even want her right now.

"You are." he told her before handing her the heaping plate of pancakes. She smiled and went to sit down at the table before digging into her heap of pancakes.

"This is so good." she remarked as she chewed.

"I'm glad you like them. But I have to go. I'll see you tonight." he told her kissing her forehead. She smiled and watched him leave. When he was gone, she sighed. She had nothing to do today. It was her day off from the cafe. When she was done eating she cleaned up the kitchen and tidied up the rest of the house before settling into the couch with her hands on her growing belly. She loved being pregnant, just hated how it made her look and feel. She couldn't bare to have him see her naked anymore. It was as if she knew that he would be repulsed by her if he seen the stretch marks and the massive belly when it wasn't covered by clothing. She knew she would be if she was in his place. He shouldn't want to see her like this. Matt never did. Maybe that was why she felt so uncomfortable in her own skin in this pregnancy. Maybe she wasn't used to being wanted by a man when she looked like she did.

Nathan walked into his office and saw Lucas sitting there with a smile on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well its all good now. Brooke got her company back from Victoria. My books is going to be published. I just wanted to come in and say thank you." he said.

"Your welcome." he said.  
"Now what's up with you?" Lucas asked.

"Haley's being weird." he stated.

"How so?" he asked.

"I think she's repulsed by herself. She makes sure she's completely covered when she's around me. She's gotten shy all of a sudden. She's even suggesting that we take separate showers." he said.

"Dude, she's pregnant. She probably feels ugly." Lucas said as if he was speaking to an idiot.

"I tell her she's beautiful all the time." he exclaimed.

"Well telling her is not enough. You need to show her man." Lucas said patting his shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

"The doctors office. Brooke and I are trying to find out our options baby wise. We want a baby and want to know if its possible at all." he said.

"Good luck." Nathan called after him.

"You too." he replied as he left the office.

After cleaning the house top to bottom Haley went upstairs to take another shower. She felt dirty and wanted to clean all the dirt and grime from her body. She knew Nathan would be home soon and didn't want him to see her looking all filthy. He walked in the house and heard the shower running. He smiled and walked upstairs. When he was in the bedroom he stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom before slipping into the shower behind her. She gasps when she felt his hands cupping her breasts which were heavier now. Fuller.

"Nathan what are you doing?"she asked breathing heavily.

"Showing you how beautiful I think you are. How much I want you." he said grinding his erection into her backside.

"How do you still want me when I look like this?" she asked.

"I think you're beautiful." he told her kissing down her neck and over her shoulders while he continued to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. He allowed one hand to creep down her belly and run his hands over the gentle curve of it before nestling itself in between her thighs. She moaned, by this time she was completely done fighting him.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked as he grinded into her backside again. His erection so hard and needy against her flesh.

"Yes." she moaned. She moaned again when he slipped a finger inside her sheath.

"You feel so tight. So hot." he said as he thrust his fingers into her tight heat. Their position wasn't the best for the activity they were engaging in, but it worked nonetheless.

"Oh my God." she moaned as she moved her hips against his hand. He laid his other hand on her belly feeling the baby kick at his hand while he pleasured her with his other hand. When she exploded on his hand he removed his finger and turned her around so he could kiss her.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied. She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her frame, while he wrapped one around his waist.

"Come here. Let me show you something." he said pulling her over to the mirror.

"What?" she asked.

"Look." he said standing in front of the mirror with her in front of him and his arms around her. His hands rested on her belly.

"This. Right here. Is why I think you're beautiful." he said rubbing his hands over her bump. "This life we created together. Just remember that your body is round with my baby. And I think its so beautiful and so sexy. Don't ever forget that." he whispered before kissing her neck tenderly.

" I love you. So much." she said spinning around in his arms to kiss him softly. The kiss quickly grew in passion and soon they were backing towards the bed and falling down onto it in a tangled mess of limbs. He was mindful of her bump when he fell on top of her, bracing himself on his arms above her. They kissed leisurely, not in any hurry. His erection still pressing insistently into her core.

"If you want me to, I'll pull away right now. But if you want we can continue. Just make sure if you want to stop, it isn't because you don't think I still want you. I think I proved that wrong over the past little while. I want you so much." he promised her.

"I want you Nathan. If you can possibly think I'm beautiful when I'm as big as a house, how can I turn you down?" she asked.

"Good. Because I want you so much Haley. To me you are still the sexiest woman on the planet." he promised her as he pulled her towel free from her body before removing his. He covered her body with his before she had a chance to get self conscious again.

"Don't ever forget how beautiful I think you are." he told her kissing her softly before easing inside her. Right now it was still possible to make love in this position, but he knew it wouldn't take long for her bump to get too big for missionary. Soon they would have to adapt to the situation and make love in various positions.

"Do you want to be on top?" he asked. She nodded and he rolled them over without coming all the way out of her. She laid her hands on his chest and rode him at a satisfying pace. It wasn't too fast and it wasn't too slow. It was perfect, just like her. He reached forward and rubbed her clit causing her to erupt around him. Her sleeve clenched him as she collapsed against his chest while he continued thrusting up into her. When he exploded, he moaned out and rubbed her back up and down.

"That was so good. So good." he assured her while he was still nestled inside her. She smiled against him before rolling off and laying her head on his chest.

"I'll explain." she said.

"Okay." he answered.

"When I was pregnant with Micheal, Matt and I never had sex. Ever. Once I started showing he stayed away from me sexually for the most part. He said he didn't find me attractive when I was fat. He never meant any harm in it and he never meant to hurt me. He loved me. But his reluctance to have a sexual relationship with me killed my self consciousness and when we got pregnant, I thought that you would be the same way. I thought it was typical of the man to not want the woman in that way once she was pregnant. You made me feel so much better throughout the pregnancy than he ever did. You tell me I'm beautiful all the time, so my response to you lately has been so wrong. I'm sorry Nathan." she said.

"Don't worry about it. I can totally understand where you're coming from. But just know that I've never found you more beautiful than you are right now. Your curves are sexy, and I absolutely love the fact that you're carrying my baby. Your ex-husband was crazy, not wanting you at any time." he told her.

"Our relationship was a lot different than mine and Matt's. Sex was used to reproduction and the odd time like anniversaries. Very rarely other than that. With you its something we both need acutely sometimes. It's been overwhelming to me to need you to bad." she stated.

"I bet. How did you survive your last pregnancy if he refused to touch you?" he asked, knowing how her sex drive during this pregnancy was.

"I took care of it myself. Only when he was at work, because he hated the idea of masturbation. But if he wouldn't make love with me, then I had to take care of it myself. That was the only option I had." she said.

"Did you hear about Brooke and Lucas?" he asked.

"No. What happened?" she asked automatically concerned for her best friend and brother in law.

"Nothing bad. Brooke won the company back from Victoria and Lucas's book is getting published. Their life was complete crap a few weeks ago, but now they're back on track again. Lucas stopped by the school today to tell me." he said.

"I'm so glad. I wonder why Brooke didn't call." she said rubbing her chin.

"Probably because Brooke wanted to talk to you later after their doctors appointment." he said.

"What doctors appointment?" she asked not remembering hearing anything about any appointment.

"They are checking to find out what their options are for having a family." he said.

"Really. If anyone deserves a family its them. Brooke would be the most amazing mother." Haley said excitedly.

"Almost as amazing as you." he said kissing her nose.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents in a couple months?"she asked.

"I cant. And little baby Scott will be the most loved kid on the planet." he assured her kissing her softly.


End file.
